<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Purple All Over by missfeisty199</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057909">Purple All Over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeisty199/pseuds/missfeisty199'>missfeisty199</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GTA roleplay, Grand Theft Auto V, NoPixel, Stan the Water Man, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Domestic Disputes, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Stan Wheeler (NoPixel), Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Mentions of past prostitution, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short refractory periods, Stan Wheeler Has A Big Dick ..... when he's aroused, Strong Language, You can't convince me otherwise, he's a grower in this lol, i will take this headcanon with me to the grave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>44,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeisty199/pseuds/missfeisty199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the matter?” Stan genuinely whispers against Jimmy’s lips, “Am...am I doing something wrong?” </p><p>“Oh, oh no. No, you ain’t...sorry.” Jimmy shyly lets go of Stan’s arm. “I’ll let you know if and when I need you to stop something, don’t worry. But...I <i>do</i> want you to...to…” </p><p>Stan’s eyes perked up a bit, anticipating what Jimmy wants him to do. Anything Jimmy wants, Stan will do, because all <i>he</i> wants is to pleasure Jimmy. </p><p>“I want, or really need, you to...to touch me again,” Jimmy murmurs, and even though their bedroom is moderately dim with the streetlights fairly peeking through the drawn blinds, Stan can see Jimmy looking up at him with...with big, adorable, pleading eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Bending/Stan Wheeler, friendlypack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THE WAIT IS FINALLY OVER!!! HERE YOU ALL GO &lt;3 </p><p>Hope you all enjoy this MASSIVE magnum opus of mine &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan Wheeler is not someone who initiates sex, for more reasons than one. </p><p>He can be the first to go in for a kiss, but after that, he wouldn’t know how else to take it any further. His legs would freeze, stopping himself from taking any further steps. His hands would clam up, unable to unclench themselves in order to touch his sweetheart. Sometimes, Stan would even fail to slip in any tongue because he feels like he would do a sloppy job. There would just end up being more teeth than tongue or lips. </p><p>That’s why it seems very beneficial to have a boyfriend like Jimmy Bending. Someone who has the experience, even though it was gained from a damnable occupation that was…admittedly <i>forced</i> upon him rather than it being his free choosing. Nonetheless, Jimmy always knows what to do, and he does it so damn <i>well</i>. So well that being under Jimmy’s proficient touch causes Stan to melt like soft-serve ice cream on a very hot day. Jimmy knows what Stan wants - no - <i>needs</i>. </p><p>Jimmy knows all of the places on his body the blond man loves to be touched and licked and kissed and sucked at; the areas that could transform Stan into a mumbling mess. The areas that make Stan forget how to form entire words or sentences. </p><p>The spots that cause Stan to often bring a clenched fist to his mouth and dig his teeth into his knuckles, just to keep his usual boisterous voice down, no higher than a sigh. It’s the reason Stan always has teeth marks on his hands. </p><p>Jimmy could easily pull off many things without any time put into hesitation whatsoever. He’s capable of pulling Stan into an empty alleyway where he knows no one would pass by, or any room in any place of business where no one would hear them. His fingers are so skillful, it’s almost like they’re magic. He can make haste and get the job done before the two could even get caught. The instantaneous way Jimmy can unbutton their clothes, have their fun, and then rebutton the attire back up always has Stan’s head spinning. </p><p>Jimmy knows what Stan likes, and how he likes it. </p><p><i>Jimmy. Jimmy. Jimmy</i>. </p><p>It’s always <i>Jimmy</i>. </p><p>It’s Stan who hardly does anything for the both of them...or just for his boyfriend...and he wants to change that. He wants to break the cycle for a change. </p><p>He knows that this is what he definitely seeks. </p><p>Stan’s known this ever since the occasion where he lost his lengthy virginity to Jimmy one night; when confessions were made, feelings felt sufficient, clothing was separated from bodies, a kiss here, heavy petting there, hands roamed here...then wrapped around there, moans sung into the crisp air, then came the finale when both returned to the Earth from the high. </p><p>Jimmy had made Stan feel amazing and loved in every way then, and there was one <i>slight</i> bit where Stan had to some extent even made Jimmy feel wonderful as well. He had caused Jimmy to nudge his own hips and heavenly purr with bliss in Stan’s hand. </p><p>It may have been a small gesture at the time, Stan wanting to please Jimmy while he was simultaneously pleasing Stan. Although, to see Jimmy come undone because of something that Stan happened to be doing for him...was enough. Enough for Stan to formulate a goal for the future with Jimmy, an ambition he still carries now. </p><p>Stan would one day top Jimmy and have absolute control over how he gives him divine pleasure. How Jimmy reacts to Stan’s own doing, and how he manages to drive out those alluring noises filled with love from Jimmy. </p><p>To have Jimmy call out to Stan. To have him whisper his name in a hushed breath as if it were a prayer...as if Stan were Jimmy’s deity...and like a god, Stan would deliver to Jimmy. </p><p>One problem though; Stan doesn’t know how to go about it. He hasn’t got a clue how to suggest to Jimmy he wants to do this, or how he would even actually <i>take</i> Jimmy when the time falls. </p><p>He sees sex being played out in movies and television, but those scenes are only shown for just a couple of minutes before moving away to a totally different scene, and not everything about it is even shown. </p><p>Additionally, no matter how much Stan tries, he just couldn’t bring himself to search up porn on the internet. He could never get past typing out the first two letters before wussing out with an irritated sigh. </p><p>“Jimmy makes it look so easy,” Stan lamented to himself during one of the times he had attempted to give searching up porn another go...and failing once again. </p><p>He wouldn’t admit it, but on some nights, Stan would catch Jimmy laying next to him in bed, watching videos from PornHub on his phone when he thinks Stan is fast asleep. He would be watching a man and woman going heavy, and once that is over Jimmy would nonchalantly move on to a video where instead a man and another man are going at it just the same. Stan would even be observant of how Jimmy has no problem typing out titles or categories into the search bar. </p><p><i>“It’s not that hard”</i> Jimmy would always tell Stan whenever he’d bring up how to look at porn. <i>“Ya put a separate tab in Private and just type the website the same way you type anything out on your phone.”</i> </p><p>Stan wishes he could do the same himself without having to become a skittish wreck. How he wishes he could take care of Jimmy the way he takes care of him. How he wishes he could do everything Jimmy could do when it came to initiating sex. </p><p>However, what is most vital to Stan is for him to make Jimmy <i>feel</i> doubtlessly amazing during intercourse. Well, not just amazing. Stan wants to give his beloved Jimothy the <i>best</i> sexual experience he has ever had. Something for Jimmy to forget about every single traumatizing occurrence he’s had with clients during his time as a male prostitute. Something to contrast from all of the scarring incidences with people who used him up as a literal sex toy, left him with deep crimson bruises and bite marks, and caused for his spirit and body to feel soiled and degraded. </p><p>Thankfully, Jimmy now works at the winery, and he still partakes in selling oxy on his downtime. He earns such an excellent pay from both, so much so that Jimmy no longer needs to offer his own ass for income - and has put <i>that</i> line of work behind him for good. </p><p>However, even though Jimmy isn’t a sex worker anymore, the memories of dealing as one have stuck with him. As a result, Jimmy had developed a bit of PTSD because of it. </p><p>There’d be sleepless nights where Stan would be awakened by Jimmy having nightmares, and he’d have to gently shake his terrified boyfriend awake and comfort him. </p><p>It pains Stan every time, which is why he wants nothing more than for him to give Jimmy the contentment and devotion that he provides for the water salesman himself. For Jimmy to know that he doesn’t always have to use those traumatic experiences as a reason to be a top - that he can learn to let go and have himself take on the opposite role.</p>
<hr/><p>One night, they’re in Jimmy’s Camaro in a considerably dark alleyway where they both know no one would come across or bother checking the area. It’s well past two in the morning, so the sky is painted a pitch-black hue except for a faint glow of moonlight behind a tall building. They have just successfully robbed a home far from where the two are hiding out to avoid suspicion. Stan is just thankful Jimmy did not have to murder someone this time around. </p><p>There’s still some adrenaline running through both of their veins from the crime, even after Jimmy had finished off a cigarette moments earlier on. </p><p>Stan feels a hand on his thigh, and he turns his head to see Jimmy staring back at him. Even though there is hardly any light around them, Stan could easily see a gloss of fervor in Jimmy’s eyes. They burn into Stan’s soul, and it sends shivers throughout the blond man, much like if one is to go out into the freezing evening without a coat. </p><p>Stan knows that stare. </p><p>Jimmy doesn’t even have to utter a single word. He tilts his head, gesturing to the back of his car. Stan, knowing exactly what this means, anxiously licks his lips...and nods. </p><p> </p><p>The next thing Stan knows, he’s laying on the back seats of the car. In the best way he could with there being so little light around, he attentively watches how his talented boyfriend simply unclips Stan’s green fanny pack and gently sets it down. Jimmy is then smoothing his hands up Stan’s thighs and hips. The compacted space makes for their bodies to be excessively close and up against each other, so much so that they can feel the other’s warm breath on their skin. Stan feels soft lips press against his as a hand gently untucks his polo from his utility shorts and slips under the shirt. He shudders at the feeling of fingers grazing his skin, and Stan moans into Jimmy’s mouth when he feels his other hand palm the growing bulge in his shorts. </p><p>“Ya know ya can put your hands on me at any time, right?” Jimmy chuckles as he continues to rub Stan’s crotch. “Ya don’t always have to wait for my permission.” </p><p>Of course, Stan always knows he doesn’t have to wait, and yet something in his mind always manages to keep his body frozen stiff until Jimmy would have to say something to break the spell. When it’s Jimmy who is the one making the first move, Stan has no problem getting handsy back...because Jimmy’s already gotten them started. </p><p>In doing so, Stan wastes no time in languidly wrapping his arms around Jimmy’s waist to pull the younger man down even closer to him than he already is. He slips in his own hands under Jimmy’s shirt and runs them over the soft skin of his back, even gripping his shoulders for some sort of good measure. </p><p>Jimmy reciprocates the touch by increasing the rhythm and speed of his palm on Stan, roughly rubbing his clothed erection. </p><p>At the <i>oh-so-wonderful</i> gesture, Stan thrusts his hips to meet with Jimmy’s hand to get more friction. Heavy breathing, the occasional squeaks of leather, and moans fill in the ambiance of both the car and the vacant streets outside. Jimmy’s lips leave Stan’s, only to trail them down to eagerly nip and suck at his neck, the pace of his hand not slowing down for a single second. Stan could feel the warmth of his lover’s slick tongue run along his neck and even catch his earlobe. He feels Jimmy’s lips brush against his ear and whisper to him in a wickedly hushed, sultry voice. </p><p>“<i>Look</i> at you. I’m just palming you through your shorts, and you’re already goin’ crazy. You’re rutting against my hand like a bitch in heat. You’re so needy for me, Sunflower. Needy for me to just rip those shorts open and wrap my hand around your <i>cock</i>. I know that’s what you want from me. I could tear those shorts of yours up and-” </p><p>...Jimmy doesn’t get to finish his words before Stan stills his hips and let out a vociferous grunt that rings out all throughout the vehicle. There is increased wetness in Stan’s crotch, and Jimmy gradually pulls his hand back. Even in the darkness, Stan could make out a slight grin on Jimmy’s face. </p><p>“Did...did you just cum in your fuckin’ <i>shorts</i> already?” he asks. Stan could tell in Jimmy’s voice that he’s trying to refrain from laughing. </p><p>“Y-y-yes,” Stan stutters, his voice shaky from the unintentional orgasm he’s just had. “Th-that’s the th-third time that’s happened b-because of y-you rubbing me th-there.”</p><p>“Aww, don’t blame me,” Jimmy says in a mocked whine. </p><p>Stan could feel Jimmy place a gentle kiss to his cheek, and he sighs. “I’m s-sorry for c-cutting the moment s-short, Friendly J.” </p><p>“Ya don’t need to apologize for anything, sweetie.” Jimmy kisses Stan’s face a second time. “As long as I can take care of you.” </p><p>Stan gulps. This could be his moment to offer to return the favor. “I...I would also like to ta-” </p><p>He’s soon caught off by Jimmy placing a hand on Stan’s mouth and shushing him. From somewhere nearby, there comes the faint sound of sirens. The unknowing of the sirens being from an ambulance, fire truck, or a police car stuns the two into silence. They wait for what feels like hours when only it’s been seconds that the sirens pass by as soon as they came. When the noise is long gone, Jimmy removes his hand away from Stan’s lips and clears his throat. </p><p>“We should probably get outta here and head back home,” he says. Jimmy is already off of Stan and clumsily moving to the driver’s seat before the other knows what is even happening. </p><p> </p><p>When they arrive back to their place, Jimmy’s discarding the goods they had managed to score that night into a crate under their bed. Stan tries to muster up what he had meant to say back in the alleyway, but Jimmy puts a pause on him again as he says he’s going to climb into bed, and that Stan should clean himself up down there before getting in too. </p><p>With a defeated sigh, Stan heads into the bathroom to shower, and when he gets out minutes later, he sees that Jimmy is already snoring away.</p>
<hr/><p>They’re eating out at BurgerShot one late afternoon. For once, the two are having their lunch inside the establishment. The place isn’t too busy so to speak. There are a lot more empty booths and tables than there are people inside. This is actually surprising given that it’s 5:34 pm right now. Nonetheless, the lack of customers doesn’t seem to faze Stan and Jimmy at the moment. </p><p>Although, there definitely <i>is</i> something rather peculiar going on in this fast-food restaurant. </p><p>Everything around them peripherally-sighted wise becomes that of how fresh watercolor paint that’s all <i>too</i> watery drips onto a canvas, and mixes with the rest of the colors. That’s what it all looks like from Stan’s perspective at the moment. All of the other people except for Jimmy and him become just...spots of melted colors. </p><p>Not only that, but the sounds are changing drastically. The rustling of paper bags, the unwrapping of plastic, and the slurping of beverages fade away, along with the chattering of the other patrons. Even Jimmy’s voice has been muted, and the only indication of a sign that he is talking in the first place is his lips moving. Even then, his lips are moving in slow motion. </p><p>Stan finds himself just absentmindedly staring at those lush lips, along with everything else about the man sitting in front of him. The way Jimmy’s hair is illuminated under the light of the ceiling lamp above them both, the creases of his conventional faded black jacket, and the steady motion of his chest as he breathes in and out. There’s also the way Jimmy securely holds onto his partially-consumed Heart Stopper burger in one hand and plucks a single french fry with the other. </p><p>For some odd reason, Stan’s eyes stay focused on that precise hand. He watches with absolute concentration at how Jimmy brings the french fry ever so close to his lips. Said lips gradually open up into an O-shaped formation. Stan looks on as the french fry soon disappears into Jimmy’s mouth, and...<i>god damn</i>...even seeing Jimmy’s jaw close and his cheeks chewing the complimentary food mesmerizes Stan. </p><p>Then suddenly, the chewing stops as fast as it came. Jimmy’s fingers are brought to his mouth, and...<i>lord almighty</i>...he begins to suck away what Stan could assume is salt residue on the digits. He observes how they vanish ever so deep into Jimmy’s mouth before being pulled back out. </p><p>Stan has this tempting impulse to stick his own fingers into Jimmy’s mouth and have him extract them as well. </p><p>There’s a trail of saliva connecting the tip of Jimmy’s index finger and his lips. </p><p>Stan thinks it...whatever it is that’s happening right now...would stop then, but it doesn’t. </p><p>Jimmy takes a hold of his drink, which is a choice of a thick vanilla milkshake. His lips claim the straw, and...<i>holy mother of whatever higher being there is upstairs</i>...Jimmy’s cheeks sinfully hollow as he drinks up the heavy substance with so much effort due to the consistency of the milkshake. </p><p>When he has finished ingesting the drink, there is leftover vanilla ice cream on Jimmy’s lower lip, but his tongue quickly swipes the spot away. </p><p>The entire time that this odd occurrence is happening with Stan, there’s this...vigorous presence of what feels to him like a strong craving. An appetite really...yet he is not hungry for the cheeseburger that rests on the table before him. </p><p>No, Stan is starving for something entirely different than real food. It’s a feeling that he’s unable to shake off; well, not that he even <i>wants</i> for it to leave him.</p><p>Before Stan even knows that his physical body is moving, he stands up from his seat and chucks everything off of their table. Cheeseburgers, fries, and drinks, and what have you all fly in separate directions. It all happens far too fast for Jimmy to process, and he doesn’t have much time to react before Stan lunges at him. </p><p>His fists grip the collar of Jimmy’s jacket, pulling him off of his own seat to stand up, and he strenuously crashes his lips against Jimmy’s. Stan could feel Jimmy’s body still as the salesman continues the heated kiss, and he even goes as far as boldly slipping in his tongue and running his fingers through the teal strands on Jimmy’s head.  </p><p>The shock of it all must have worn off on Jimmy soon enough, because instead of being pushed away with disgust, Stan hears as a hard-to-miss obscene moan emits somewhere deep from the younger man’s throat. He feels Jimmy’s hands cup his face as he reciprocates the kiss just as thirstily. </p><p>It’s as if nothing and nobody around them matters at the very least. They don’t give a damn of where they are and that there are people possibly watching at the outrageous spectacle. </p><p>To show that the two have no concern about what they’re doing, Stan pulls Jimmy even closer to him and lustfully groans when Jimmy lays himself on the table. Stan does as well, as he lays on top of his sweetheart and makes haste with stripping every bit of clothing off of them both. </p><p><i>“Might as well,”</i> Stan thinks to himself.  </p><p>If this is already on its way to happening, and no one is ranting for them to stop this very instant, then who is to say that they couldn’t go all the way with the soon-to-be publicly sexual display. </p><p>Fancy it, Stan getting his lucky break to top Jimmy at BurgerShot of all places. Never did he think such a place and circumstance would ever be the destination for this awaited opportunity. On the other hand, Los Santos is already an eccentric city that is nothing of the boring type, and so Stan is going to gladly accept this convenience and ravish his beautiful Jimothy as if the young man is a feast far better than any of the burgers served at this joint. </p><p>Stan is going to do this right here and no-</p><p>
  <i>“STAN!”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as Stan blinks, it’s as if everything seems to be ordinary once more. He anxiously glances around. Nothing is a melted mess of colors anymore. There are real living people again, and they just so happen to be staring back at him. There’s sound again, so much so that Stan could clearly hear Jimmy call out to him. Stan peers down at the table before him; no food or drinks are discarded. They’re in their orderly positions from the very second they both sat down and started dining. </p><p>All of it, everything that Stan had witnessed and done, had actually been a daydream. </p><p>“Stan! Staniel Wheeler, are you here on Earth with us right now!?,” Jimmy shouts. </p><p>So that’s why everyone is staring at Stan as if he’s some kind of Missing Link that’s been found and placed in a zoo for freaks. He even hears some of them laugh.</p><p>“Y-yes, Friendly J?” Stan stutters out when he has come to. </p><p>“Jesus Christ, Stan,” Jimmy groans. “You just fucking tuned out on me. You haven’t even been eating your burger. You just took three bites and then stopped.” </p><p>“I-I’m s-s-sorry, J-Jimmy.” Stan feels a pang of guilt at hearing his voice weakly crack. </p><p>Jimmy must have heard it as well, because when he speaks again his tone seems to be lowered from annoyance to that of worry. “Are...are you feeling alright, Fannypack? Is there something wrong with your food? I could see if they can remake your order with no cost, or if you could get some other thing.” </p><p>“No no...that’s fine. It’s fine...I’m fine.” Stan does begin to feel sick to his stomach, now that he thinks of it, but he knows the food isn’t at any fault here. His palms are sweaty, and so is his upper lip. His heart thumps in his chest like he had run a marathon around the entire globe twice in a row. Even his knee is bouncing furiously. He really needs to calm himself down, even though it hurts him to face the reality that everything from seconds before was all in his head. </p><p>“Are you sure, Sunflower?” Jimmy asks. He says it so caringly that Stan is close to blubbering like an infant inside the BurgerShot. </p><p><i>Don’t cry, Stan. Don’t cry, Stan. Don’t cry, Stan. Don’t cry, Stan.</i> </p><p>“I am,” is all Stan can reply with.</p>
<hr/><p>Jimmy isn’t home at the moment, so Stan musters up the courage to give searching up porn another go. </p><p>The water salesman makes sure that he is comfortable enough on their bed. He’s already closed every drape there is in the apartment. After taking a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, he takes out his cellphone and opens up the app for the search engine, eventually switching the tab to Private as Jimmy always says to do. </p><p>Okay, the first part is done at least. </p><p><i>Jimmy also said it’s not that hard. Just type in the name of the website the same way anything else can be typed. You can do this, Stan. Type it in and...see what you find.</i> </p><p>Little by little, Stan presses in the letter keys that are necessary.</p><p>P...o...r...n…</p><p>Stan feels his face blush at seeing the actual word having been typed by his own fingers. He had typed it out...but it isn’t the complete title yet. He needs to carry on if he wants to get anywhere. </p><p><i>Don’t dwell on it too much, Stan. You are a man. You are THE man. You are Stan, The WaterMAN! You can do this! If Jimmy can look at this stuff all the time, then so can you! You want to return the favor, so you gotta first know what to gosh darn do!</i> </p><p>He presses the keys again.</p><p>H...u...b. </p><p>He then presses the Enter key on his phone’s keyboard to start the search. </p><p>There it is as the first search result. All Stan needs to do now is just click the link, or in this case, a single tap. One tap and he would view millions upon millions of videos of strangers...doing the business. </p><p>Stan reads the little description under the blue main title. </p><p><i>“Pornhub is the world’s leading free porn site. Choose from millions of hardcore videos that stream quickly and in high…”</i> </p><p>Stan doesn’t finish reading as he gulps tensely. <i>H-hardcore...videos?</i> </p><p>Something else catches his eye. Under the main blue title of the website is a section that is also in the same hue of light blue. It reads Categories, and under that, it reads...<i>Gay.</i> Stan bites his lower lip. Jimmy and he aren’t ones to use labels for their relationship. Even if they were to identify their individual sexual orientations, gay is not technically 100% it. </p><p>Nevertheless, both Jimmy and he are two males...and they are in a relationship, romantic and sexual. Two males having a go intimately with one another can be referred to as gay sex, Stan supposes...and this specific category link could most definitely make his...eh… “research” a bit more convenient. </p><p><i>Yes, Stan. It’s for research. This is for you. This is for Jimmy. Do it, Stan. Tap it. Tap the webpage link. Juuuuuuuuuuust a little tap. A liiiiiiiiiiiiiittle tap. A teensy, weensy, itty, bitty tap.</i> </p><p>Stan prepares himself for what he may stumble across, and taps on the sublink. </p><p>He is then taken to a page where the layout is completely divergent from the search engine’s, in more ways than one. The background of the webpage is clearly jet-black, and there are several highly explicit advertisements of men engaging in overdramatic sexual intercourse. Not only this, but there are also advertisements for penis enlargement pills, demonstrating in crude animations how the reproductive organ increases in size when using the supplement. Stan watches the ads for a moment, wondering to himself if they are legit and if he would like to try them out...but then he realizes how utterly ridiculous it is that he even considers such a thing. </p><p><i>Gah, don’t be so heckin’ stupid, Stan! Jimmy has told you numerous times to not trust bogus internet advertisements, especially the ones that are too good to be true! You don’t need any fraudulent pills to make your...your manhood enlarged! You are fine just the way you are! You’re more of a GROWER than a shower anyways! Once you get going and you’re nice and rock hard, you’re a thing of EROTIC BEAUTY! ...Wait...GAH, why are we talking about this right now?! Stop getting yourself all sidetracked and do what you came here to do, Stan!</i> </p><p>Stan takes his eyes off the bizarre ads and focuses on the...equally clear-cut videos in the top searches. They contain very blunt and explicit titles, with some examples being “Two Horny Twinks Bareback Hard”, “Hot Young Boyfriends Suck Each Other Hard”, “Super Hot Jack-Off”, “Anally Pounded European Hunk Bounces on Cock”, and so many others. He can get past the vulgar titles, obviously. </p><p>Stan notices as he scrolls down the page that the videos display previews of what the footage may look like.</p><p>From the little bit that he could see, some are intensely graphic with foreplay, while others seemed mild and amateur. He could really feel the heat of his cheeks now as he progresses to explore the endless options there are.  </p><p><i>You’re going to have to take your pick SOMETIME, Stan! You wanna know how to have Jimmy at your mercy, don’t you? You wanna know how to really woo him, correct? How to really give him the goods? Then just PICK something to watch already!</i>  </p><p>Stan finally settles on what he thinks is a fairly decent-looking and professionally-shot video, judging from the frame-by-frame preview. The title of the video is “Fucking Deep Into The Mattress”. </p><p>Again, Stan figures whatever titles there are, they wouldn’t be anything too bothersome. </p><p>The video starts out with two muscularly-built men vigorously kissing one another as their clothed bodies ground against each other. The actors then begin to hastily strip away the clothing one by one, making a great deal of worshipping every inch of exposed skin. There come moments where the two men are completely nude and performing on one another in various ways possible. Stan even recognizes some of the positions used from when Jimmy takes over, yet there are also techniques that seem totally new to him. Throughout the entire viewing, Stan mentally considers what he will try and won’t try on Jimmy. </p><p>Something else that strikes Stan is how vocal the actors are. He figures they must be extremely talented when really making a show of it all, because the way the two burly men speak to each other as they perform would easily make anyone watching have the impression that they are really in love together. Just the way they dirty talk and moan and groan and every noise that comes from the men causes Stan to get lost in his own head. </p><p>So lost that his mind replaces the paid actors with Jimmy and himself, engaging in whatever is happening in the video. He finds it’s an easy thing to do; fantasizing that he is the actor currently dominating his partner, who, in Stan’s vision, is Jimmy. </p><p>Stan is reminded of how much he wants this. He is so sure that he wants this even more now; to have Jimmy lay under him on their bed, looking like a painting of absolute captivating beauty, like he’s Stan’s muse. He wishes to drive out every bit and form of pleasurable noise from Jimmy, all because of Stan’s doing. Perhaps not as rough or forceful as the actors, but somehow Stan is going to please Jimmy no matter what. </p><p>He is so fixated on this continuous goal of his that it takes him a moment to realize that the pornographic video has long finished. He also realizes that he has sprouted a hard-on, which is tightly enclosed in his utility shorts. </p><p>Stan wants more of everything he has just seen. Soon he is scrolling, finding, and then watching countless other videos just like the first one. </p><p>With every new inspiration he finds, the pressure of the raging bulge in his underpants and the burning heat in his loins catches up to Stan. Sure enough, it all becomes too much, and Stan instantaneously chucks his phone to land somewhere in the room while he’s also simultaneously making fast work at taking off his shorts and boxer briefs. His breath hitches at feeling the cool air hit his erection, and he clumsily fumbles to his feet and beelines to the bathroom. </p><p>Stan’s entire body feels as though he’s walking on the surface of the sun. He’s sweating like it too, as fountains of sweat run along his flaming beet-red skin. Not even him pulling off his polo shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere in the hallway (he’d have to remember to pick it up before Jimmy gets home) helps Stan much. All he knows is that he’s hotter than a threatening fever, he’s overwhelmed yet excited, and that he needs to take care of the situation downstairs. </p><p>Once reaching the bathroom, Stan immediately steps into the shower and stands directly under the showerhead. He turns the dial of the water temperature, almost practically ripping it off the tiled wall. He sighs audibly as the freezing water rains down his head and over his body, extinguishing the boiling flushed skin. Stan turns his head this way and that way, making sure to get all of his skin covered and wet. </p><p>Only one matter of business was left to be dealt with. </p><p>He closes his eyes. He places one palm on the wall before him while the other firmly grasps his elevated member, and he thinks only of one specific person as he begins to work his fist. He imagines Jimmy in the shower with him, completely nude like Stan is, and bent over with his arse on show. The display says in itself what Jimmy wants, or at least what Stan daydreams Jimmy wants for him to do. </p><p>Stan thrusts into his hand quickly as he envisions himself pressed inside of his boyfriend ever so slowly. He imagines in his head Jimmy moaning softly before settling on being overly vocal in volume as Stan thrusts more briskly now. He fantasizes gripping Jimmy’s delicious hips with one hand while jerking his boyfriend off with the other - much like how Stan is doing to himself right now - and not holding back as he harshly pounds into Jimmy, their moaning and grunting being deafened by the sound of the shower going on. </p><p>He could already feel himself getting closer and closer to the edge, and so he softly breathes out Jimmy’s name as he speeds up his hand, imagining that he’s close along with him. </p><p>In a matter of seconds, as Stan hits his peak, he gives one last thrust and lets out a quivering groan as he cums into his hand. </p><p>He idly slumps against the tiled wall as he regains his normal breathing. </p><p>When Stan does eventually recover from the orgasm he’s inflicted on himself, he feels a smile lazily spread on his face as he watches the milky-white fluid flush down the drain.</p>
<hr/><p>Stan thinks about all the events that had to have led him to right now; Jimmy and him almost getting hot and heavy in the back of Jimmy’s car after robbing that one house, his erotic fantasy as he daydreamed at the BurgerShot, him searching up pornography online, and eventually him touching himself in the cold shower afterward. </p><p>He had come to find that even though his first time watching porn had left him reduced to a  stuttering, perspiring fool, Stan very well enjoyed the experience and how what he viewed had kindled him so. It thrilled him so much that he just...kept on doing it, even making it a small routine. Every time Jimmy left home to do whatever business in town, Stan would get comfy on their bed and open up his phone. He would lose track of time on PornHub, watching what he deemed as “research” or “tutorials”, and then scurry off to the shower to finish himself off - always thinking about Jimmy. </p><p>Stan has been doing this for the last few consecutive weeks. </p><p>Now, he feels ready. </p><p>Ready to talk it over with Jimmy. </p><p>Ready to hear him agree. </p><p>Ready to pull his beloved closer. </p><p>Ready to kiss him all on his own. </p><p>Ready to lay him down.</p><p>Ready to give him absolute pleasure. </p><p>Ready to have Jimmy submit to Stan this time. </p><p> </p><p>The two of them are currently sitting in the living room of their apartment, watching a film that is being aired on the television. Things are peaceful at the moment; all is well. More than well, even. </p><p>Together, they had scored a superb amount of successful oxy and water delivery runs earlier, each earning close to a total of thousands of dollars in cash thanks to it. Not only that, but the winery doesn’t need that many hands available for work, so Jimmy is free for the rest of the night. </p><p>Moments ago, the two celebrated the well-deserved time off with boxes of pizza they ordered, along with a beverage choice of red wine Jimmy had been given by his boss at the winery for outstanding service on the job. Stan, of course, had his usual - a glass of ice-cold water. </p><p>Now all that is left of their impromptu celebratory feast are empty pizza boxes, as well as barren bottles of wine and water jugs. </p><p>Stan doesn’t pay much attention to what is on the television screen all that much. He does not even recall what the title of it is. He just knows that it is an action movie that Jimmy recognizes while they were channel surfing, suggesting that they watch it considering he has not seen it since God knows how long. </p><p>Instead, to work his way into suggesting that he could top, Stan decides to butter Jimmy up with sweetness. He goes in for the soft kill by bringing an arm around Jimmy slowly. He waits for him to turn his head and give him a questioning stare, but he does no such thing. What Jimmy does, though, is shimmy and lean in closer to the blond, resting his head on Stan’s chest. It feels like they’re such teenagers in this way; the guy’s arm around his sweetheart’s shoulder, said-sweetheart’s head on the guy’s chest - it makes Stan’s heart flutter. </p><p>Stan views it as being off to a small start. Baby steps.</p><p>He thinks of what he should do next to get where he wants this to take off. He leans his face down and presses a light kiss to the top of Jimmy’s head. Stan doesn’t think it is enough to get any sort of attention though, not like how his first move got something, so he gives another kiss to Jimmy’s head, a bit more affectionate this time. </p><p>Jimmy stirs and hums at that, and he idly lifts his head to peer up at Stan. For a second, Stan gets lost in the brunette marble hue of Jimmy’s eyes as they stare back at him. Even though the room is dark except for the light from the television screen, Stan can see the shine of adoration in Jimmy’s eyes. Not only that, but Stan gawks for a moment at Jimmy’s lips as they curve into a genuine smile. So flushed and pink from the wine Jimmy drank. So kissable. </p><p>“What? You decided you don’t like kissing my scalp anymore?” Jimmy chuckles.</p><p>“O-oh, i-it’s not that, n-not at all,” Stan mutters. </p><p>“Oh? You wanna kiss something else right now?” Jimmy winks at Stan, that smile still on his face. </p><p>“I...I..uh...I g-guess y-you could s-say that,” Stan stutters. </p><p>He watches as Jimmy sits himself up and brings his lips to his boyfriend’s for a tender kiss. </p><p>They softly smooch for a minute until some slight idea in Stan’s brain forms, and rather than thinking it over, he instead goes in for the approach. Stan keeps Jimmy in the kiss while at the same time adding in some ardor to it as he gently nibbles on Jimmy’s bottom lip. He hears him let out a faint squeak of some sort, and Stan isn’t sure if it’s meant to be in an act of surprise or liking, but somehow Stan doesn’t really seem to worry about it. He just continues the enthusiastic kissing as he cups Jimmy’s face with one hand, and the other hand has his fingers comb through the strands of Jimmy’s hair where the teal blends with his natural color. </p><p>The breath is almost knocked out of Stan when he hears Jimmy let out what sounds like a quiet moan. It takes <i>everything</i> in Stan to not pin him down onto the cushions of the sofa and rip their clothes off, like how he had daydreamed at BurgerShot that one time. </p><p>Before Stan could slip in some tongue in an act to progress them to simply and earnestly suck face, the kissing is broken up by Jimmy pulling away. His lips are kiss-swollen and slightly parted, and Stan wants nothing more than to eagerly claim them as all his again. </p><p>He also finds himself talking without even thinking about what comes out of his mouth. </p><p>“I want to ask you an honest question, Jimmy,” Stan authentically starts out. He can’t tell if it comes out in a stern tone or not. </p><p>“When do you never ask me an honest question,” Jimmy chuckles once again. “Alright then, shoot away.” </p><p><i>Big moment here, Stan. Don’t fudge it up. Reel him in.</i> </p><p>“Jimmy, are you satisfied with how things are between us...coitus wise?”</p><p>He sees as Jimmy furrows his brows at the inquiry, and part of Stan feels like he came across as too forward. He did say that it is to be an honest question after all.</p><p>Luckily, Jimmy gives his answer. “Yeahhhhh. I can say with confidence that I’m very satisfied with our sex life.” He cocks a grin. “You trying to insinuate something to me?” </p><p>“Well,” Stan begins, “you could say that.” </p><p>Jimmy continues on with his playful instigating. “I’m listening.” </p><p>Stan gulps. He can feel his heart accelerate, along with nervousness building up inside of him. “W-well...J-J-Jimmy…” he stutters. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I was wondering…”</p><p>“Uh-huh?” </p><p>“J-Jimmy…”</p><p>“Y- <i>yeah</i>, Stan?” </p><p>“I was wondering...if…if...”</p><p>“Wondering if <i>what</i>, Stan?” Jimmy seems like he is gradually dropping his flirtatious demeanor, in a way to press Stan further while maintaining every bit of his own patience. It’s like he senses that this might take forever until the real question is revealed. </p><p>“If...if I c-could be the...the cherry to your sundae.” </p><p>Now it seems that Jimmy has given up on being poise. He stares back at Stan with what could easily be with absolute discombobulation. Even his smile disappears. “W-wha- wait...<i>huh?</i> Are… are you saying you want some ice cream right now?” </p><p>“No, no, that’s not what I mean exactly. I’m saying that I could be, you know, the...the icing on your cake?” </p><p>“M-my...my <i>cake</i>?” </p><p>“Or the butter on your bread?” Stan carries on. </p><p>“Butter on my- wait <i>hold</i>-” </p><p>“The cream cheese to your bagel? The croutons to your salad? Pigs in a blanket...but I could be the blanket to your pig.” </p><p>Jimmy shakes his head, the disturbed expression on his face never leaving. “S-Stan, why are you talking about food right now? You can’t already be hungry again, right? We <i>just</i> ate pizza a while ago.”</p><p>“Oh, oh!” Stan excitedly chimes. “Yes, exactly! Like how we just had pizza, and I could be the pepperoni to your pizza pie, Jimmy! Or, we did have sausage on that other pizza too, so I could be the sausage-” </p><p>Jimmy exhales a hassled sigh. “Fucking hell, Staniel! Stop speaking in weird fucking food euphemisms and just be blunt for once! Just tell me what it is you actually want here!” </p><p>Stan realizes Jimmy’s frustration and nods, mentally kicking his own backside for rambling on with food metaphors like always. “I...I want to top you. Is that the correct term used for it when discussing sex? Y-yeah, I think so.” </p><p>He watches as Jimmy’s eyes widen with what is assumed as him going back to being befuddled. “You...want to top me? As...as in...in you taking charge?” </p><p>Stan rolls his eyes. “Of course, Jimothy! That was the whole point of me using metaphorical speak, duh!” </p><p>“Like...like you want it to happen...right now?” There is hesitation in Jimmy’s voice, and Stan can surely understand why. He knows this would be a crucial shift away from Jimmy’s comfort zone in how they normally have sexual intercourse. </p><p>“Well...that’s what I was initially hoping for.” Stan catches himself. “B-but only if that’s a-alright with you obviously! O-only if you want to, J-Jimmy! It’s up to you! Consent is sexy, as they say, haha!” </p><p>“Stan,” Jimmy continues to nervously say. “I...I d-don’t know.” </p><p>The older of the two watches as Jimmy separates himself from Stan, even moving to sit on the other side of the sofa. There is a tense expression on his face, and he isn’t even looking back at Stan. Even when Stan tries to meet with Jimmy’s eyes, the other man tilts his head away. It’s like he is avoiding Stan’s gaze in any way he could.</p><p>It makes something inside Stan crumble in a crestfallen manner, knowing that Jimmy doesn’t wish to look at him right now. “W- what’s the matter, Friendly J?” he mutters with unease. He really is sincerely concerned for Jimmy, more than he is just plain puzzled. </p><p>“I just...I just don’t know,” Jimmy repeats in a hushed - kind of apprehensive - tone. </p><p>“Okay, but you don’t know about <i>what</i>, Jimmy?” </p><p>“If...if I want <i>that</i>...if I want to let you top...ever...at all.” </p><p>Stan is taken aback, so much so that his jaw hangs open. A piece of his heart feels like it has been chipped at. “W- why not?” he asks in a dispiriting whisper, like a little boy who was promised he’d go to Disneyland, but now he can’t for whatever reason. “I let you do the same with me. Why wouldn’t you let me have a turn?” </p><p>Jimmy winces, like he can hear the evident hurt in Stan’s voice, and it may be hurting the younger man too. “Because...I like the way things are right now,” Jimmy says. He still isn’t looking at Stan. </p><p>“The way things are?”</p><p>Jimmy sighs deeply - it sounds like frustration, like when Stan was speaking in metaphors minutes ago. “You asked me if I’m satisfied with our sex life, and I told you that I am,” he answers. “Why can’t you just let this thing go? What more do you want me to clarify, Stan? Why are you so unsure of things?” </p><p>Stan scoffs, feeling like Jimmy isn’t playing fair with him. “I should be asking you the same question, Mr. I-Just-Don’t-Know,” he retorts. </p><p>“For <i>fuck</i> sake, Stan! I already said-” </p><p>“I <i>know</i> what you had said, Jimothy! I know you like the way things are in our-” Stan takes a moment to lower his voice so that any meddlesome neighbors don’t hear the private conversation - and also because he knows how his own voice is inhumanly boisterous - “-in our sex life, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t switch it up a notch. It’s only fair.” </p><p>Jimmy doesn’t say anything. </p><p>Stan sees it as a time to keep talking about his point. “I want to do this for you and I…for us.” He scratches the back of his neck anxiously. “W- well, actually…it’s more for you than it is for me.” </p><p>Jimmy still doesn’t answer. Nor does he still look Stan’s way. </p><p>“Y- you’ve been so...so good to me when we’re in...in bed. Even when it was…you know…my first time…you were sweet to me…you still are. You’re really, <i>really</i> patient with me. You make me feel comfortable being vulnerable and naked in front of you. You make me feel safe. You’ve been so loving and kind when taking care of me, and you always give me what I need from you. You’ve made me feel - for lack of a better word here - wonderful when we’re making love…and I want to do the same for you, Jimothy.” Stan hopes this long confession would get Jimmy to turn around, but to no prevail. </p><p>…Jimmy still isn’t responding. </p><p>Stan lets out a miffed groan. “C’mon, Jimmy,” he says. “It’s not like I’m going to take advantage of you, or hurt you. I’m not going to use you just for your body. I’m not going to violate you or…or make you feel dirty or anything.” </p><p>Finally, <i>finally</i>, there is a reaction of some sort. Jimmy turns his head…agonizingly slow. He isn’t talking, but there seems to be a message he’s trying to get across to Stan. It conveys in his eyes, and Stan doesn’t comprehend at first…until he ultimately does. </p><p>It’s in the way that Jimmy doesn’t utter a word with his mouth, but with his own lucid stare. Stan figures it out, even when Jimmy doesn’t have to literally say anything - and it makes his already chipped heart split until it just… eventually snaps into two pieces. </p><p>“You…you think I would actually <i>do</i> that to you?” Stan mutters morosely. “You <i>actually</i> think that I would take advantage of you, Jimmy? That I want to use you up in that way - the way that your clients used to do with you?” </p><p>Jimmy, who in Stan’s eyes is becoming something of a bastard at the moment, has yet to utter a word. All he does, though, is exhale a long sigh, and he leans his face into his own two palms. All of this is really starting to piss off Stan; the fact that his boyfriend of all people refuses to say anything to him, and that even when he doesn’t talk he says enough with his body language. </p><p>Stan happens to glance up at the wall clock nearby; its hands turned to say ‘11:58’. With a dismayed sigh, Stan gets up from his place on the sofa and turns to walk out of the living room, when he is then hindered by what can only be assumed as Jimmy taking his hand suddenly. </p><p>“Stan…” he hears him murmur. It sounds quite…worried…and faintly sorry in Jimmy’s voice. It’s small. It’s weak. It’s…sad.</p><p>Stan almost turns back to look at Jimmy, but he just…couldn’t be bothered to deal with this anymore. </p><p>“It…it’s pretty late right now,” he responds as nonchalantly as possible, not wanting to be pestered with having Jimmy continue, or lack thereof. “I’m heading off to bed. I have deliveries to make in the morning.” </p><p>With that, Stan swiftly tugs his hand away from Jimmy’s grasp, and he walks out of the room.</p>
<hr/><p>The feeling of vexation with what had gone on moments ago makes for Stan to still be awake. He is lying on his side, his back greeting the door of their bedroom. The entire room is cast in minor darkness, which is due to the neon lights of the complex sign flashing with an in-and-out glow. The night is quiet enough to hear the muffled buzz of the exact same sign, even with their window securely shut and locked. </p><p>Stan doesn’t really focus his gaze onto anything specific in the room. His eyes are free to just stare off in whichever way they want to. </p><p>He’s so far into his own head with the crestfallen ache in his chest that Stan doesn’t register the vacant side of the bed being weighed down by something; or someone. What does pull Stan back into the present is the feel of an arm subtly enveloping itself around him. He also feels the touch of the person he could take one guess as to who is pressing their body up against his back. Then, he feels what may be soft lips brushing along his nape, along with warm breath on his skin. It sends a shiver down Stan’s spine, for all the wrong, unwanted reasons. </p><p>He becomes rather irate with the way Jimmy is making contact with him right now, especially with how the younger of the two had behaved out there. It bothers him so much that Stan hotly shrugs Jimmy’s arm off of him. He even goes as far as to unapologetically kick the heel of his foot back into what is probably Jimmy’s shin, becoming strangely satisfied with hearing him let out an agonizing wince. </p><p>It makes for Jimmy to put some distance in the bed between himself and Stan. </p><p>Stan hears and feels Jimmy shift to turn himself over to the other side, most likely facing the door. </p><p>That was when, even with the silence in the room, Stan hears what can easily be faint, dismal sniffling behind him. </p><p>Like Jimmy is perhaps crying, but would be damned if he lets Stan hear him.</p>
<hr/><p>Once the next morning arrives and the chime of the digital alarm clock is silenced, Stan begins his routine of getting ready for his lengthy day of making deliveries. He languidly pulls the sheets off of him before sitting himself up on the bed. Stan takes a moment to stretch every part of his body awake; his arms, his legs, and then his back. </p><p>The blond man doesn’t want to admit it, but his age sure is creeping up on him. </p><p>The mattress creaks as Stan then stands up. Usually, before he makes his way out of the room to shower, he never forgets to plant a delicate kiss on a still slumbering Jimmy’s forehead. </p><p>This time, however, Stan is rather reluctant to do so. The majority of him is still bitter with the younger man, even when Stan had heard what was more than likely Jimmy crying himself to sleep. He didn’t want to give in and feel contrite with how he had pushed Jimmy away last night. </p><p>Stan quickly realizes that he couldn’t just stand around longer than he should be. He needs to carry on with getting ready for work. </p><p> </p><p>About fifteen minutes later, Stan is freshly showered and dressed in his everyday attire; his azure blue polo shirt, his beige utility shorts, his emerald green fanny pack, and his boat shoes without the need for socks. He is also already in the kitchen making himself breakfast. He pops two slices of multigrain wheat bread into the toaster and pushes down the handle for it to start warming them up. While that is happening, Stan pulls out a petite pan from one of the lower cabinet drawers, sprinkles in some cooking oil in the pan, and turns on the stove. As the oil is absorbed into the rapidly heated skillet, Stan brings out a carton of eggs from the fridge, picking up two eggs before closing up the carton and refrigerator. He steadily cracks the shells against the side of the pan before letting the contents spill into the skillet. The sizzling of the breakfast being made and scrambled filled in the silence of the spacious kitchen, which is what Stan is grateful for at the moment. </p><p>Given a few minutes later, both the toast and scrambled eggs are ready to be feasted upon. Stan brings out a clean plate from one of the upper cabinets and fills it with the savory morning foods. </p><p>Leave it to Stan to choose a glass of filtered water instead of any juice or coffee. He pours in the icy cold beverage from the Brita pitcher from the fridge into a large drinking glass before taking his place at the small kitchen table. </p><p>That is when Stan turns his head and is alarmed to see Jimmy standing at the doorway, the poor guy’s heart almost leaps out of his chest. A gasp almost escapes from Stan, but he holds himself together as he pulls up a chair and takes a seat. The salesman goes right to chowing down on his self-made breakfast, his hunger being evident now that he was eating. He doesn’t dare glance Jimmy’s way. </p><p>That doesn’t stop the other from leisurely taking a step inside the kitchen and pulling up his own chair. Stan could tell Jimmy is watching him as he sits on the opposite side of the table. </p><p>With the stove being turned off and the pan no longer hissing, there is a rather awkward ambiance going on in the room. The only sounds being heard are when Stan would occasionally clink his silver fork against the glass dish, the crunching of the crisp toast, and the faint slurping of water. </p><p>It catches Stan by surprise when Jimmy suddenly starts to quietly speak up. “Stan-”</p><p>“It’s seven in the morning,” Stan hastily cuts him off. “It’s really early for you to be up right now. You don’t have to go in at the winery until later on. You should go back to bed.” </p><p>Instead of doing just that, Jimmy remains in his spot. “I…” It seems like he trails off, possibly expecting him to be interrupted again. When it looks like Stan isn’t going to, Jimmy continues. “I know. I figured…that I could keep you some company while you have breakfast.” </p><p>“You…you’re just going to sit there and… watch me eat?” Stan is baffled, and he still has not taken his eyes off of his plate to look up at Jimmy. “That’s…sorta disturbing.” </p><p>“I…I know,” Jimmy replies. </p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Jimmy. Just go back to bed, go back to sleep.” Stan’s voice has adapted a stern tone - almost commanding-like. He hardly ever sounds this way with anyone, let alone with someone dear to him like Jimmy. </p><p>“Stan, I-” </p><p>“Go. Back. To. <i>Bed.</i> Jimothy.” Stan’s tone is harsher now. Without even looking away from his plate, he could see from the very tops of his eyes Jimmy shrinking into himself. Stan doesn’t blame him, he even became scared of himself from the way he spoke. </p><p>He hears the chair Jimmy is sitting in being pushed back, as well as Jimmy slowly standing up. He doesn’t bother pushing the chair back in, judging by how Stan doesn’t hear the scraping noise of the feet of the chair on the tiled floor anymore. </p><p>Stan thinks that Jimmy has walked off, back into the hallway to go to their bedroom. </p><p>Apparently, he is proven wrong though, as he hears Jimmy start to talk up again. </p><p>“Sta-” </p><p><i>“GODDAMMIT, JIMMY! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!”</i> Stan snaps back, scaring both of them further. His thundering voice echoes all throughout the kitchen, and possibly throughout the entire apartment as well. Maybe even the whole damn floor heard him. He would usually worry about making too much noise, especially at this hour. </p><p>However, Stan couldn’t care less about neighbors ranting for him to shut the fuck up. </p><p>“Why the hell are you bothering me right now, Jimmy? Can’t you see I have to get ready for making deliveries? I can’t have a nice, peaceful breakfast by <i>myself?!</i> Do you really need to be a damn pester to me right now?!” </p><p>Stan finally glances away from his almost empty plate and looks up at Jimmy. He takes in everything about him; his tousled hair, his wrinkled sleepwear tank top, his equally crested boxers, the…the considerable large plum-colored bruise on one of Jimmy’s shins that Stan must have inflicted on him, and…the red, puffy, bagged eyes on his exhausted face. </p><p>Jimmy looks to have been startled by Stan’s outburst. Knowing Jimmy though, Stan expects him to use his snarky, sharp tongue to fight back - which is what he does. “What…what the <i>fuck</i>, Stan?! What is your problem?! I was just trying to talk to you like any…any person in a relationship should!” </p><p><i>Like any person in a relationship should,</i> he had said. Hah! </p><p>“Oh, <i>now</i> you want to talk to me?!” Stan barks. “When I have to literally be heading off to work soon is when you FINALLY decide to open your stupid fucking mouth and say something to me?! After I’ve tried to get you to say a word to me last night, when I was being vulnerable to you, <i>RIGHT FUCKING NOW</i> is the time you pick to not be an asshole anymore?! <i>NOW</i> is when you try to talk to me?!” </p><p>“I...<i>I’M</i> the asshole?!” Jimmy angrily shouts back. “I was trying to say that I was sorry to you, and <i>YOU</i> fucking kicked me in the shin!” </p><p>“Oh, so you trying to <i>seduce</i> me was your pathetic way of saying sorry to me?!” Stan argues.</p><p>Jimmy’s eyes, as distraught as they are, widen even more. “W-What the <i>absolute</i> fuck, Stan?! I wasn’t trying to seduce you! Oh, I can’t <i>believe</i> you would think that I-”  </p><p>“Jimmy, you were clinging onto me and kissing the back of my neck!” </p><p>“<i>That</i> doesn’t mean I was trying to <i>seduce</i> you, Stan! I wasn’t trying to jump your bones! W-why would I even TRY to get frisky with you at a moment like that?!” </p><p>“YOU USED TO BE A DAMN PROSTITUTE FOR FUCK SAKE! Getting frisky with someone was how <i>you</i> used to make your pay!” </p><p>There is a stunned silence in the room now. </p><p>Jimmy’s mouth is open in what seems like him about to argue back, but nothing comes out. He just becomes mute. </p><p>It is then that Stan realizes what he had said, but knows that it would be futile to take it back - or to apologize. At least, right now it is. </p><p>He frustratingly sighs. “If you want to really talk, we’ll do so after you get home from the winery tonight. We’ll have plenty of time for you to say…whatever you feel like you need to say to me. Right now, I have to finish up and head out.” </p><p>He feels like an utter bastard even more now, but the damage is already done. </p><p>Stan thinks it would all end right then, but is again proven wrong by Jimmy speaking up. </p><p>“Fine, fine. We’ll talk when I get home from work,” Jimmy grumbles. “I can’t wait to get home so <i>fucking</i> late from working my goddamn ass off, slaving away at making expensive-as-gold-shit wine for ungrateful, rich assholes. Oh, I can <i>hardly</i> wait to come home and have a wonderful chit chat with my AMAZING BOYFRIEND! YEAH, YOU HAVE A LOVELY FUCKING DAY MAKING YOUR PRECIOUS, GREASY WATER DELIVERIES, HONEY! I’LL SEE YOU AT DINNER!” </p><p>Stan stares daggers at Jimmy. “WELL YOU HAVE A FUCKING GLORIOUS DAY YOURSELF, SWEETHEART,” he yells back just as furiously, even standing up so fast that his chair falls backward. “I HOPE YOU DON’T CRASH YOUR PIECE OF SHIT CAR FOR THE THOUSANDTH FUCKING TIME THIS WEEK!”</p><p>“<i>FUCK</i> YOU, STAN!”</p><p>“<i>FUCK</i> YOU TOO, JIMMY!” </p><p>With that, Jimmy angrily storms out of the kitchen with an enraged huff. It isn’t long before Stan hears their bedroom door being slammed shut. </p><p>It also isn’t long before he receives direct complaints from multiple peeved neighbors all at once, from all directions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite the arduous start to his day, Stan manages to put his work first and not think too much about anything else. Sure, the voices in his head try to slip in and interfere, but Stan knows better than to let his meddling thoughts get in the way of him completing his deliveries. As a result, Stan succeeds in making just enough deliveries to satisfy his customers and fulfill his quota for the day. He feels so appeased with his performance that Stan goes ahead and delivers some stock early, earns some extra pay to his profits because of it. </p><p>Not bad for someone who had endured a domestic dispute with his significant other this morning. Not bad at all. </p><p>At 5:24 in the late afternoon, Stan drops off what he settles to be the last of his deliveries for the day. He feels quite sanguine when he is out doing his job, and is lucky to get to talking with some of his happy buyers. After having parked his delivery truck and deposited the vehicle keys at the jobcentre, he continues to feel overjoyed as he whistles a happy little tune to himself while he strides home. </p><p>Once Stan eventually saunters back to the apartment complex, however, his optimistic mood then shifts to - well - dismal. With nothing to distract him anymore, the memories of that morning flood Stan’s mind as he moseys to the door to Jimmy and his shared apartment. Jimmy wouldn’t be home until much, much later in the night - meaning Stan would be alone with himself for quite some time. </p><p>Sure, Stan knows he has to get some type of supper for the two of them going, and he could easily switch on the television or put on some music to fill in the silence. That would only be externally though. Internally, Stan would still be alone. </p><p>Having gone about his day with just himself, and while he was delivering water here and packages there, Stan had been given time for some reflection. </p><p>Now that he is home, and as he unlocks the door with the apartment key, he comes to terms with what occurred between Jimmy and him - Stan is no longer resentful of Jimmy.</p><p>He just…desperately wants his boyfriend to come home so that they can talk everything over. </p><p>Stan isn’t sure if Jimmy would be willing to still talk with him though - after what Stan had said to him as the last jab. He hadn’t meant what he said, not at all. Stan’s grievance had only got the best of him, and made him outburst something that he so badly wanted to take back now. </p><p>He opens the door and enters their apartment, then closing and relocking it behind him once he is inside. Stan can already feel the loneliness as he inspects everything in sight. The lightly dirty carpet that Stan remembers needs to be deep cleaned, the very few photos framed and nailed on the wall, the vacant living room, the turned-off TV, the empty kitchen…</p><p>It’s not the first time Stan comes home when Jimmy isn’t here, obviously. They have inconsistent work schedules, and sometimes one would come home before the other does. Tonight would be the case where Stan gets home before Jimmy. He’s used to it, and usually, it bothers Stan none. </p><p>Right now though, the air just feels miserable - he <i>feels</i> miserable.   </p><p>Stan shuffles into the kitchen, contemplating what he is going to make for dinner as he examines what they have in their pantry. </p><p>Among other things, there’s a box of Barilla penne rigate pasta noodles, and there’s a glass bottle of Ragú Cheesy Alfredo sauce not that far from it. If Stan remembers correctly, there’s a bag of frozen chicken breasts in the freezer, along with maybe just a few King’s Hawaiian rolls in the other pantry. </p><p>If there aren’t any more sweet rolls, Stan will just have to substitute them with regular sandwich bread slices. </p><p>Stan checks farther into the pantry for them after he had brought out the bag of frozen chicken breasts from the freezer. Looks like they still do have those Hawaiian rolls after all. </p><p>Well then, that settles that. Chicken Alfredo Pasta with King’s Hawaiian sweet rolls for dinner it is. </p><p>...Stan hears the door to the apartment become unlocked. </p><p>His body tenses up. </p><p>The door opens.</p><p>His eyes widened in alarm.</p><p>The door shuts.</p><p>He tightens his jaw.</p><p>There are steady footsteps coming this way. </p><p>His heartbeat quickens. </p><p>The footsteps get louder... and closer. </p><p>Stan’s eyes dart around for… whatever is closeby that he could use as a weapon. He quickly opens up a drawer… and he picks up a cutting knife.</p><p>The footsteps stop right at the entryway of the kitchen.</p><p>With unhuman-like speed, Stan turns his entire body around and holds up the knife. “NOT TONIGHT YOU AIN’T-” </p><p>He pauses.</p><p>Stan isn’t locking eyes with some robber - he’s locking eyes with his bewildered boyfriend. <i>“J-Jimmy?”</i> Stan mumbles. </p><p>“Uh…y-yeah, it’s…it’s me alright,” Jimmy stutters. His eyes are widened and startled as they stare back and forth from the tip of the knife’s blade to then Stan. </p><p>Stan glances at the tool, and he quickly turns back around and returns it to the drawer before shutting it. “You’re home quite early,” he says, still shaken up and… completely embarrassed from what just happened. </p><p>“Yeah…um, Kevin let me go early. There, uh, wasn’t much maintenance that needed to be done so… he said I could just take off.” By the sound of Jimmy’s voice, it seems like he’s shaken up as well. </p><p>At least, that’s what Stan thinks it is. </p><p>He turns back around to look at Jimmy, and that’s when Stan notices something he didn’t see seconds ago because he was in a panic state. </p><p>In Jimmy’s hands is a bouquet…of...enormous sunflowers. </p><p>“You…got th-those…” </p><p>Jimmy glances at the flowers, nodding slowly. “Yeah, I got these for you…’cause…you know.” </p><p>Jimmy had gotten Stan flowers… as a token for making-up. “Damn…I didn’t…get <i>you</i> anything,” he stutters. </p><p>“Oh! It…it’s fine, Stan. You…didn’t need to. I…I just got them ‘cause I always pass by the flower shop to-and-from the winery, and figured…” Jimmy nervously rubs the back of his neck. “Since I got out of work early enough when the shop is still open, I just thought I’d…I’d...” He trails off, but Stan gets the idea. He watches as Jimmy fidgets on his feet. </p><p>“They’re beautiful, Jimmy. Thank you.” Stan murmurs this softly. </p><p>For the most part, he would exclaim with elation how flattered he is if Jimmy would ever come home and surprise him with flowers, or really anything as a gift. Right now, there’s still so much unsettled tension between the two of them that Stan feels like whooping with joy would be unnecessary. </p><p>Despite this, Stan’s heart is fluttering at the fact that Jimmy - even though he isn’t quite explicit with it - is apologizing with flowers. It’s heavily old-fashioned and corny, even for Jimmy’s standards. The younger man isn’t one for clichés, it just isn’t his style. Stan doesn’t judge him though. It’s what makes this gesture by Jimmy all the sweeter at the moment. </p><p>“Oh.” Jimmy coughs out an eased chuckle. “You…you’re welcome.” </p><p>Stan glances around the kitchen, eyeing the contents he’s laid out for dinner. “W-well…I actually, uh, just came home not too long ago myself. I haven’t gotten started on cooking yet.” </p><p>“I-I don’t mind waiting…if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jimmy says. </p><p>“I’m going to put the sweet rolls in the toaster oven…unless you want to snack on them r-right now while you w- wait?” </p><p>Jimmy peers around, noticing the box of pasta and sauce on the kitchen counter. “Nah. We only have four of those rolls left. We should save them for dinner.”</p><p>“I should’ve come home at the regular time instead of doing those extra deliver-” </p><p>Stan’s jitters are cut off by Jimmy all of a sudden taking his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. </p><p>“Really, Stan. It’s no big deal,” Jimmy says. “I’d rather wait for when dinner’s all ready instead of spoiling my appetite.” </p><p>Stan watches as their fingers are interlaced, with Jimmy’s thumb softly caressing his. Stan’s eyes then trail from their hands to up Jimmy’s arm, and then to Jimmy’s neck… then to Jimmy’s slightly parted lips. They seem so moisturized and full, probably because Stan has influenced Jimmy enough to drink plenty of water. He wants to kiss his lips… to catch the bottom lip between his teeth and lightly suck on it…</p><p>It doesn’t seem like the appropriate time for that though. Not yet. </p><p>“I- I…I should get started on cooking then,” Stan stutters. He gently tugs his hand away from Jimmy’s. “Wouldn’t want to keep you waiting long.” </p><p>He catches a glimpse of Jimmy’s eyes. They appear to look into Stan’s with a sense of longing…as if Jimmy is thinking of kissing Stan as well. They cast away from Stan’s eyes instantly, now meeting the bouquet of sunflowers in his other hand.</p><p>“I guess I could put these in a vase in the meantime,” Jimmy mumbles.  “Give them some water, and the little pouch of food that came with them.” He moves away from Stan to walk over to the sink, bringing down the empty flower vase that sat on the windowsill. </p><p>Stan watches as Jimmy holds it directly under the faucet tap, turning the knob and having the water poured right into the vase carefully. Once the clear container is filled enough and Jimmy has switched off the faucet, he unwraps the plastic that is holding the flowers together. </p><p>While Jimmy is tending to the bouquet, Stan also observes…well, Jimmy himself. His eyes shift to Jimmy’s shoulders, watching as the blades move around even through Jimmy’s thick jacket. Stan’s gaze then casts lower down Jimmy’s back until…they stop at his rear, and Stan finds himself admiring the superb curve of Jimmy’s ass even through his black jeans. Stan wishes to take his hands and smoothly massage the muscles…</p><p>Stan instantaneously shakes his head and focuses his hungry eyes on anything other than his boyfriend. It’s just not the right time for these kinds of thoughts.</p>
<hr/><p>The two of them sit quietly as they dine on their supper for the most part. They are both careful to not accidentally grab for the same sweet roll or let their eyes awkwardly linger on one another. They are also mindful of the way they chew their food or sip their drinks. The air is… just filled with unresolved tension. Stan and Jimmy are always conversing with each other, even when their mouths are full of food. </p><p>The dragging silence between them now is…unbearable. Very unbearable - it’s torture. Stan doesn’t like it. He strongly dislikes it, and once he swallows what is in his mouth he opens it to talk - but Jimmy must’ve been feeling the same exact way, because he’s the one who breaks the spell. </p><p>“Stan,” he begins after releasing an apprehensive sigh, “can we…can we just…<i>talk?</i> I hate how thick the atmosphere is right now. I can’t stand it.” </p><p>Stan lets out a relieved breath that he had no idea he was even holding in, nodding at Jimmy. “I was about to say almost the same exact thing,” he admits. </p><p>They then stare at each other. Who’s to start first? </p><p>Both men gesture for the other to begin, going back and forth with the polite constant of “you go ahead” or “no, you go first” phrases. Eventually, they settle for Stan to speak. </p><p>“I…I didn’t mean what I had said to you… you know… me bringing up your…past. It was uncalled for. It was the use of sucky, insensitive, very poor choice of words on my part. It was a terribly lame insult, and I…I just…I was just...” Stan lets out a frustrated huff. “I was still furious with how last night went between you and me.” </p><p>Jimmy glares at Stan, but not out of anger or anything. He could tell on Jimmy’s face that there is still a hint of hurt worn. Jimmy then gradually nods. “I know,” he murmurs. </p><p>“I know I had hurt you… well, physically… and emotionally,” Stan adds on. “I didn’t want to, Jimothy. I never, never, never want to say or do anything that’ll… that’ll end up hurting you i- in any way.” He cringes at how broken his voice sounds as he says this. </p><p>Stan observes as Jimmy anxiously nibbles on his lower lip, and then Jimmy’s eyes turn away from Stan’s. They look glossy and strained…like Jimmy is trying his damndest to not cry, but is failing. When Jimmy exhales a breath though, his efforts are lost as a string of tears fall down his face, his lip quivering. </p><p>“It doesn’t…it doesn’t matter if you meant to hurt me or not, Stan,” he chokes out. “I…I deserved everything I got from you. You were right this morning. I was an asshole last night. I wasn’t being fair… I wasn’t being supportive. I ended up making it all about me, instead of giving you your chance for…for <i>that.</i>” The tears keep dripping from Jimmy, and it pains Stan to see him like this. It doesn’t mean any that it’s while Jimmy is apologizing. Stan’s long forgiven him, even before any of them had returned home. </p><p>Right now, Stan just wants to reach across their small table and wipe away the distraught tears with his thumbs and kiss his boyfriend’s face. </p><p>“I’m sorry to ever doubt you, Staniel,” Jimmy carries on, calming down his weeping. “I was wrong to doubt you. I know you wouldn’t do any of the shit I’ve had to endure when…when I was still under Alabaster’s hold. You aren’t like that…at all. You aren’t like any of them…those...those <i>people</i>.” </p><p>Stan knows he doesn’t mean any specific person, he gets the idea. </p><p>However, Stan feels like there are still some things left uncertain. “Then…then why didn’t you just say so in the first place, Jimmy? You could’ve just told me all of what you said right now, instead of going with…not choosing to say anything at all.” Stan picks his tone wisely, not wishing to come off as him chastising Jimmy. </p><p>“Because…because you already know how when someone would top me, they’d just be really nasty with me. And…and I can’t…I can’t remember a time where someone wanted to <i>genuinely</i> take care of me…like, <i>asked</i> me what <i>I</i> wanted to do…what I wanted <i>them</i> to do.” Jimmy sniffs, and he wipes away any lingering tears on his face with the sleeve of his jacket. “That’s…that’s why I preferred it the way you and I have always been…when we have sex. I’m able to have control over what happens…with me, …but…I-I guess all I did was just put up a wall…like this really high wall so that nobody could get over it…but I guess it got so high that not even I could get myself over it too. Y’know what I mean, Stan?” </p><p>Stan blinks. He…he can’t believe he was able to just…understand all of that jumbled mess. “Yes, I do,” he quickly answers. “I…I completely understand that you were just being cautious. That’s, uh, that’s why it took me f- forever to…to work up the courage to ask you about this.” </p><p>“I…I guess I just wasn’t quite ready to let that go… I wasn’t ready to break down that wall…yet,” Jimmy stutters. He finally glances back at Stan, their eyes meeting. Stan sees something in them though - there’s a glimmer of hope, a glimmery shine of want. “I…I am now.” </p><p>Stan blinks again. His heart feels like it misses a step before tripping over. “You…you are?” </p><p>Jimmy blushes, a smile starting to bashfully stretch his lips. “Yeah…” </p><p>“As…as in…right now?” Stan feels as if his whole entire face <i>and</i> body has caught on fire, he begins to sweat so much. </p><p>“Oh…oh! Uh, I…I didn’t…well…I'm not suggesting that we should…then again I’m not opposing that we <i>shouldn’t</i>…I mean! Erm…if you don’t want to right this second that’s…that’s fine! It…it’s understandable if you don’t feel like it…heh, we just…we just made up from a <i>big</i> fight so…” Jimmy trails off again. He’s blushing profusely even more now, like he’s beginning to transform into a tomato. The cherry flush spreads from his ears and then down to his neck, a contrast from Jimmy’s light skin. </p><p>Stan could see in Jimmy’s body language, and can hear it in his babbling, that he…he wants to do this. He’s now okay with them doing this…he <i>wants</i> Stan. </p><p>Stan…doesn’t say anything. He isn’t sure what he should even say to Jimmy. </p><p>He figures that maybe he doesn’t <i>have</i> to say anything about this at all. </p><p>Stan glances down at his now empty plate, and decides to just end the conversation there. He sees that Jimmy is finished with his own plate as well, so Stan takes Jimmy’s dish along with both of their glasses of water (Jimmy really did decide to drink water instead of a beer or wine, which surprises Stan.) The blond man walks over to the sink where he switches on the faucet, and as the lukewarm tap water is pouring down he squirts some dish soap onto the sponge. </p><p>It isn’t that Stan doesn’t reciprocate what Jimmy is indicating. It isn’t that Stan has changed his mind about everything. Not at all, not one bit. He still would very much like to have sex with Jimmy - pointedly take over and make love to him, instead of the way their roles have always been. It’s just…now that Stan has Jimmy’s approval...he has no idea how to go about this. He hadn’t thought of a game plan if and when Jimmy were to ever say ‘yes’. He didn’t think he’d get that far. </p><p>That’s when Stan feels Jimmy’s arms suddenly and calmly rope themselves around his waist, and then there is Jimmy’s head resting on one of his shoulders. He is reminded of last night when he initially thought Jimmy was trying to put the charm on him, but this…this doesn’t seem that way right now. This embrace feels more doting than anything else, and it’s in the way that Jimmy gradually sways their bodies, tightens his arms, and hums softly. Jimmy isn’t making any sort of motion or gesture at smoothing hands or palms on Stan’s body, as well as him not kissing Stan’s neck or any skin that happens to be exposed. Jimmy just stays the way he is. </p><p>“If this means that much to you, Sunflower, then I’ll gladly let you have your chance. I’ll let you do whatever you want with me,” Jimmy tenderly whispers. </p><p>Hearing Jimmy call him that familiar pet name after everything that has happened in the almost 24 hours since yesterday makes for Stan to ache all over. His eyes catch the flowers Jimmy had brought for him, feeling that twinge inside of him expand. </p><p>Stan gently places the now clean-yet-wet dishes into the drying rack beside the sink, then switches the faucet off before turning himself around to face Jimmy - still in his arms even though Jimmy loosens them for Stan to easily rotate himself. </p><p>“I-It’s not like <i>that</i>, Jimothy,” Stan says quietly. “It’s like I had said; I’m not going to do anything you wouldn’t want me to do to you. I just want to make you feel the same exact way <i>you</i> make <i>me</i> feel when we have intercourse; loved and special. I want to take care of <i>you</i>. This ain’t going to be me just...just...eh...<i>fricking</i> you; I want to <i>make love</i> to you.” </p><p>Stan had let himself ramble more than he should have. Although, judging by the way Jimmy’s eyes gloss over with admiration and so much want as they stare straight into Stan’s soul, the waterman feels that it was worth it to ramble. </p><p>“Then…then do it. Make love to me, Stan.” Jimmy whispers this in such a sweet manner that it almost sounds innocent, which is a total contradiction from what he is asking for. It’s loving…and it tugs at Stan’s heartstrings.</p><p>And just like that, in that instant, Stan doesn’t care that he hadn’t thought of a plan on how this would go, how he was going to actually <i>take</i> Jimmy. </p><p><i>Don’t think, Stan - Do.</i> </p><p>Stan closes his eyes and slowly leans forward until their lips catch each other. He cups the side of the younger man’s face with one hand while the other slides to Jimmy’s hip and firmly grasps it, pulling the two of them closer than they already were. The kiss is essentially gentle, as neither of them wants this to go too fast already, they want to take their time. Stan knows <i>he</i> does, as he concentrates on the way his own lips easily glide with Jimmy’s. There’s a hint of a frigid-yet-refreshing sensation on them from the ice-cold glass of water Jimmy drank, and Stan’s lips are most likely the same way. </p><p>Then at the last minute, Stan swiftly changes the pace of the kissing. He parts his lips and deepens the kiss further, tilting his entire face to capture all of Jimmy’s mouth. It’s very warm in there, a delicious contrast from the chill of their lips, and surely enough Stan is already gingerly slipping in his tongue to explore every space that’s available to him. He hears Jimmy make subtle hums because of this, and he feels his arms unwrap themselves from Stan’s waist, until Jimmy’s hands then rest themselves on his shoulders. </p><p>Stan happens to find Jimmy’s tongue and he flicks his own against it, causing Jimmy to let out a quick whine and for his hands to hastily move to Stan’s hair, his fingers tangling themselves in the short blond strands. The noise is small, and it could’ve easily been missed if Stan by any chance hadn’t been paying attention. Except that he <i>had</i> been paying attention, and it shoots a pang of arousal down his spine. </p><p>That’s as good as any sign for Stan to know he’s doing just fine at the moment, or more than fine. The hand that is at Jimmy’s hip then slithers under his shirt, and wow Jimmy’s bare skin is heated against Stan’s fingertips. He extends his hand and adamantly massages his palm up the side of Jimmy’s body, both feeling him shiver against his touch and hearing him exhale a faint sigh. </p><p>Stan pulls apart from the gradually-passionate kiss, not only just for them to catch their breath, but also so that Stan can immediately move his lips to Jimmy’s neck. Rather than just placing a tender smooch, Stan eagerly grazes his teeth against the warm skin before going right in and latching his mouth onto Jimmy’s neck. He fervidly nibbles and sucks on the delicate skin in such a manner that will definitely cause a dark hickey to form at the spot. </p><p>The very thought of Jimmy walking around with a hickey that <i>Stan</i> has put there...it’s an image that sticks to the older man’s brain like chewed bubblegum under a desk. </p><p>Jimmy’s fingers tightly grip Stan’s hair while also letting out an abruptly lustful moan, and the sound goes straight to Stan’s dick...his utility shorts becoming tight already. </p><p>Jimmy presses his entire body into Stan’s and they crash against the kitchen counter...and as much as Stan would like for them to stay where they are, he’d much rather prefer they move to somewhere that is more comfortable - but not quite <i>there</i> yet. </p><p>“J-Jimmy, I-I want…I’m t-taking you to the sofa now,” Stan blatantly whispers against Jimmy’s neck. At this point, he’s decided that he isn’t going to at least try his hand at sounding seductive or anything. He’s just going to be unapologetically honest in what he wants or is going to do, because he wants everything - all of this - to be truthful. </p><p>Stan doesn’t even wait for a reaction from Jimmy, he just graciously takes a hold of Jimmy’s jacket collar as he walks them both out of the kitchen and into the living room. </p><p>It seems like Jimmy isn’t objecting either, as he lets himself be dragged without a fight. </p><p>Stan lets go of Jimmy’s collar once they have reached the somewhat-roomy furniture. He contemplates whether or not he should push Jimmy down onto the sofa, but Stan doesn’t want to be too rough with him, wishing to stick true to his assurance that he wouldn’t do anything unless Jimmy voices something. </p><p>He clears his throat as he locks eyes with Jimmy, then gently taking his hand into his own. “If…if there’s, uh, a- anything you would want for me to do, o-or anything you d-don’t, you just let me know, alright?” Stan can’t believe that he is already downgrading from being confident to then becoming nervous in a matter of seconds. He’s stuttering like the ignorant fool that he admittedly knows he is. </p><p>Jimmy lets out a genuine chuckle, and he gives Stan’s hand a sympathetic squeeze. “It’s okay, Sunflower. We’ve already established that ya won’t be coarse with me. It’s like I said; I was wrong to doubt a gentle fella as you would hurt me.” He leans in to plant a soft, loving kiss on Stan’s cheek. “I’ll let you know if something does come up though - you just go ahead and lead the way,” he reassuringly whispers. </p><p>Stan can feel the warmth blossom in every fiber of his own being, especially in his chest. His confidence from before is restored in him, and Stan brings Jimmy closer so that he could collide their lips together again. The kissing is back to how it was when they were in the kitchen - intense, open-mouthed, and wet as their tongues danced with each other. </p><p>Without breaking apart from their excited kissing, Stan grips at Jimmy’s jacket once again, this time swiftly shrugging it off of his shoulders and arms, letting it drop to the floor with a thud. He then grabs at both of Jimmy’s hips as he sits himself on the sofa, pulling Jimmy down onto his lap. </p><p>It’s…actually such an enticing sight to see, Jimmy looking down at him…and he’s <i>straddling</i> Stan’s lap. It’s something that he has only fantasized about ever since he’s gotten the idea to dominate Jimmy, and now...it’s actually <i>real.</i> “Oh…oh, my good god,” Stan murmurs under his breath, not even realizing he is doing so. </p><p>“You okay there?” Jimmy quietly asks Stan, his voice sounding gentle. </p><p>“Yeah…yeah, I’m okay… I-I just…” </p><p>“We don’t have to do everything tonight, Stan,” Jimmy simply reassures as he brushes his finger against Stan’s cheek. “If you’re too nervous right now-” </p><p>“No, no, I’m not...I’m not nervous,” Stan hurriedly replies, despite the fact that he’s slowly trailing back to square one. “It’s just…it’s just that I’ve only daydreamed about this sorta thing, us like this, and now it’s…it’s going to really happen.” </p><p>Jimmy lets out a faint laugh. “You’ve daydreamed, huh? Just about you holding me in your lap, and that’s all?” He gives a teasing smirk, and he flirtatiously wiggles an eyebrow. </p><p>Stan remembers when Jimmy was with him when he had fantasized about them getting steamy inside of BurgerShot, and he also recalls every time he fantasized about Jimmy and him while watching porn and in the shower. “No…no, that’s not all,” Stan breathes out. </p><p><i>“Oh?”</i> Jimmy’s shit-eating grin widens, even daring to tempt Stan by swaying his own hips on Stan’s thigh at an <i>agonizingly</i> slow pace. “Care to share what those daydreams are, Mr. Wheeler?”</p><p>Stan feels a rush surge through him, and his shorts start to get even tighter. He just barely lets out a whimper...but then in Jimmy teasing him like this, Stan remembers the whole reason they are here on the sofa...and why he has Jimmy positioned this way. </p><p>Any more nagging anxiousness in Stan vanishes as he gives Jimmy’s hips a strong squeeze - it grabs the younger man’s attention, causing him to halt his provoking sways. Stan stares up at Jimmy, and Jimmy stares down at Stan. </p><p>“Last I recall, I was to be the one who leads the way…<i>right</i>, Jimmy?” Both are startled by the sudden assertiveness in Stan’s tone of voice. He definitely <i>hears</i> the gasp caught in Jimmy’s throat, as well as notice how Jimmy’s eyes get dark with arousal. </p><p>“Hey, I just wanted to help ya out a bit,” Jimmy says, giving a gentle smile. “You seemed to be a little timid there, so I wanted to give ya a little push.” </p><p>Stan smiles back just as sweetly. “Aww, well that’s really generous of you, Jimmy, but maybe…I don’t need that kind of help from you anymore. Or won’t be for the rest of the night. I wanna…wanna stay in my own head, and do things my way, okay?” Stan isn’t flinty with Jimmy, no. He just wants to voice himself. </p><p>The smile on Jimmy’s face disappears, and for a second Stan thinks he struck some kind of nerve within his boyfriend again, even though he made sure to show he isn’t bothered. Stan opens his mouth to talk some sort of reassurance to him, but then Jimmy sighs and shakes his head. </p><p>“You’re right,” Jimmy says so sincerely. “I-I’m real sorry, Stan. I just…it’s just gonna take me some getting used to with this…new shift in our sex life, heh.” </p><p>Stan kindly laughs. He brings one of his hands away from Jimmy’s hip and places the tip of his fingers under his chin, making for Jimmy to lean himself down closer to Stan. “I know, Jimmy, and you don’t need to apologize for anything. It’ll be okay,” Stan softly says. With that, he moves in and deeply kisses Jimmy, and then catches his bottom lip in between his front teeth, giving it a gentle nibble. Jimmy gives out a distinct squeak because of this - just like when Stan did the same exact thing with him last night…on the same exact sofa…in the same exact room. </p><p>Stan was nervous about his actions then - now, he isn’t. </p><p>He releases Jimmy’s lower lip before moving down to his neck, and Jimmy’s already reeling his head back as if on instinct, making for Stan to have complete access to all of his neck. The spot Stan had loved on moments ago is already beginning to form into a sizable hickey. Surely enough, he picks another spot to create a second marking as he kisses, nibbles, sucks, and then licks on the skin. Stan goes on to make a third love-bite, then a fourth...until eventually what was before a blank canvas on Jimmy’s neck is now painted with potential velvety splotches come tomorrow - hoping that they’ll remain there for a whole week or two. </p><p>“Damn, I’m gonna look like a fuckin’ leopard with these hickeys,” Jimmy half-complains. “All the guys at the winery are gonna be starin’ at me.” </p><p>“Let them stare then,” Stan strongly declares. </p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>, Stan,” Jimmy breathes out, and Stan undoubtedly notices the hint of desire in his voice, as well as the surprise in it. He moves his hand towards Stan’s wrist, but then he catches himself and stops. They both giggle. </p><p>“What is it, Jimmy? Did you want something, love?” Stan tenderly asks, smiling up at him affectionately. </p><p>“I…yeah, I…I want you to keep touching me…<i>please?</i>” The request comes out a bit short above a whine, and it makes Stan’s smile widen. </p><p>“Of course,” Stan quietly says back. “Any specific place, or specific way, you want me to touch you?” </p><p>“I...n-no it…” Jimmy clears his throat. “It could be just…wherever you want to…and however you want, I guess.” </p><p>And Stan had always thought <i>he’s</i> the stuttering fool between the both of them. It’s actually quite delightful to see Jimmy become flustered for once. Maybe that’s why Jimmy calls Stan “adorable” whenever he stumbles over his words or talks in incomplete sentences. </p><p>“Alrighty then,” Stan murmurs, and his lips return to delicately kissing along his lover’s neck. The hand that’s at Jimmy’s chin returns to his hip as Stan then slips both hands under Jimmy’s shirt. His palms warm up from the heat of Jimmy’s bare skin as Stan caresses up the man’s body, feeling up the hard lines of Jimmy’s toned stomach as well as every other spot of his torso. There are slight bumps from bones that were never healed properly, as well as indented scars from various incidences long ago. Take for example the one that is just centimeters below Jimmy’s belly button, or the one that is along the side of his left rib cage.</p><p>The bottom of Jimmy’s shirt hikes up the higher Stan moves his hands. </p><p>It isn’t until he smooths his palms over Jimmy’s chest and the tips of his fingers by chance happen to brush along his nipples that Jimmy lets out a high-pitched gasp, and then it immediately turns into a quick moan. It catches Stan’s attention, causing him to stop his touches, pull his mouth off of Jimmy’s neck, and meet his eyes. “O-oh, my. I-I didn’t…do anything wrong, did I?” he worriedly asks. </p><p>“No…not…n-not at all,” Jimmy stutters. “I…oh, my god…” He masks his face with his own hands, and he gives a bashful laugh. </p><p>Stan looks on disconcertedly. “W-what…what’s wrong, Jimmy?” </p><p>Jimmy brings his hands back down and he stares at Stan, an embarrassed smile on his lips. He’s even blushing - <i>hard.</i> “I just…I-I really liked that,” he breathes. </p><p>Stan still doesn’t get it. He hadn’t thought he’d done something out of the ordinary that could have made Jimmy react like that. All Stan did was run his hands up Jimmy’s chest where his fingers had accidentally flicked his…<i>oh.</i> “You…you <i>enjoyed</i> it when I touched your nipples, Jimmy?” Stan asks incredulously in a whisper. </p><p>Jimmy casts his eyes down like he’s a little boy caught by a parent with his hand in the cookie jar. Then he returns to meeting Stan’s eyes. “Yes…yes, I did… very much…<i>too</i> much than I should’ve.” </p><p>Stan blinks, even feeling his cheeks flush, albeit not as freakishly red as Jimmy’s are right now. He clears his throat. “D-do…do you want me t-to do it again?” </p><p>The modest smile on Jimmy’s face fades, and his eyes widen a bit. “Yes, please,” he gasps, nodding quickly like he’s eager for the touches to start again. Hell, perhaps he is.</p><p>Stan can’t help but give a genuine smile and let out a tiny giggle of excitement. This whole time, his hands are still under Jimmy’s shirt, exactly where they had paused - which was on Jimmy’s chest. He continues his caressing, only now Stan presses his fingers deeper against the skin. He brings his fingers down, making extra sure to graze them directly on Jimmy’s nipples. </p><p>When they do, and Stan settles for repeatedly moving them in an up-down motion, that’s when Jimmy begins to hushedly moan with each and every contact Stan’s fingers make with the sensitive nubs. “Oh…oh, <i>m-my</i> god...” He calmly rolls his head back, and he leans his chest forward to catch more of Stan’s fingers. </p><p>It’s a small display that sends Stan’s heart fluttering, extremely glad that he’s still doing a fantastic job towards making Jimmy feel good. There’s still so much he wants to do and Stan can hardly wait to get to almost all of them tonight. </p><p>“You want some more, Jimothy?” </p><p>Jimmy doesn’t give a verbal response, but he does knowingly nod, and it’s good enough for Stan. He takes both of Jimmy’s already hardened nipples between the tips of his index fingers and thumbs, then gives the buds a testing pinch. It’s gentle enough so that Stan can at least get some sort of reaction...and boy, does he sure get one. </p><p>“<i>O-OH!</i> Oh…mmmm...<i>S-Stannn</i>…” Jimmy whimpers lightly. </p><p>“Is that good, Jimothy?” Stan asks, not even hiding his avid grin, or the arousal in his voice. </p><p>“Yeah…” Jimmy sighs softly. </p><p>“<i>Oh?</i> ‘Good’ as in ‘that's enough of that’, or ‘good’ as in ‘Please, Stan, please, please, pretty please keep going’,” the older blond purrs. Stan sees that Jimmy bites his bottom lip, and he’s still got those rosy blushing cheeks of his. He could only assume what’s going on in his head, and Stan decides to press further - both figuratively and literally. “C’mon now, Jimothy. Let go of that ‘tough guy’ demeanor of yours. It’s just you and me here, sweetheart, and no other people around. You’re safe to tell me what it is that you want.” </p><p>It seems to work out in Stan’s - or both of theirs - favor, because Jimmy stops the ambivalent biting of his bottom lip. “M-more…more, Stan, please. I want you to do more,” he whispers. </p><p>Thrilled with the answer he’s gotten, Stan pinches the highly-sensitive buds harder between his finger and thumb. He then gives them gentle tugs and twists as he’s careful not to be too rough. </p><p>Either way, the actions are instantly rewarded by Jimmy moaning audibly into the warm air that surrounds this area of the living room. “<i>Mmmph</i>…oh...oh, G-God, <i>ohhhhh</i>…” He proceeds to lean his chest into Stan’s fingers, squirming his hips and whimpering pleasurably as Stan continues on. </p><p>In the entirety that he has known Jimmy, counting the years they’ve been together romantically, Stan never would have guessed that Jimmy gets a kick out of his own nipples being played with. Hell, even Stan himself is getting a bang out of seeing Jimmy like this. Jimothy Bending - the oxy dealing, one-time-cocaine-user, house robbing, knife-wielding criminal - loves when his nipples are toyed with, even melting into a messy puddle of sexual satisfaction because of it. </p><p>It makes for Stan’s already erected cock to throb desperately in his shorts. </p><p>Apparently, he isn’t the only one who has sprouted a hard-on, as he could tell when Jimmy abruptly grinds his hips against Stan’s - causing both to simultaneously and vehemently groan. It’s like a single electrical current has surged directly from Jimmy and passes right through Stan because of that one accidental action. </p><p>Stan himself has caused for that reaction to happen, and he wants to keep on making more of them happen. He has one idea of how that may be. He releases the hold his fingers have on Jimmy’s nipples and grazes his (thankfully) neatly-trimmed nails down the warm skin of his stomach, then tugging at the end of Jimmy’s shirt. “Is it okay with you if I take your shirt off, Jimmy?” Stan whispers. </p><p>“Heh, yeah, of course it is, Stan,” Jimmy replies with a tender smile, even sitting straight up and raising his arms to help out. </p><p>Stan pulls Jimmy’s shirt up and over his head in an excited rush, and he tosses it to the floor nearby Jimmy’s discarded jacket. </p><p>This obviously isn’t the first time Jimmy is shirtless in front of Stan, and it certainly won’t ever be the last time, so Stan doesn’t waste too much time eyeing up his boyfriend’s body. He already knows what it looks like, and he certainly already knows how fine he is. </p><p>“I...I’m going to get you laid on the sofa, Jimmy.” </p><p>Jimmy’s eyes widen like two full moons. “W-wait <i>WHAT?</i>” </p><p>Stan catches his mistake at the exact same time, and his own eyes grow large. “I-I, OH MY GOD, AH GOD, I m-meant...I meant that I-I’m going t-to have you lay on the s-sofa! I'm going to have you lay <i>down</i> o-on the s-sofa, J-Jimmy, lay <i>DOWN</i> on the sofa! Uh...oh, my-” </p><p>“Okay, okay, okay! It’s alright! It’s alright, Stan! I-I get you, I get what you’re saying now,” Jimmy hurriedly exclaims, not helping himself as he begins to chuckle. The harsh reddeningly blush on Jimmy’s face doesn’t seem to leave, and it even spreads down his excessively hickey-d neck and stops at the V of his collarbone. “It’s okay, you’re okay...just...y-yeah...go on ahead…”  </p><p>Stan gradually nods when the embarrassment leaves his body, and he gently places his hands on Jimmy’s now exposed waist, noticing right now that his palms perfectly wrap around the sides because of the large size of his hands. </p><p>That’s neither-here-nor-there at the moment though. </p><p>Stan carefully lifts Jimmy an inch off of his lap and directs them both around until Jimmy is eventually laying flat on his back on the cushions of the sofa, and Stan is towering above him. </p><p>If there wasn’t a power shift between their roles before, there definitely is one now as they fondly stare up and down at one another. Neither Stan or Jimmy say anything in the beginning. </p><p>Then Stan takes his eyes off of Jimmy’s and peers down at his naked torso, and he eventually opens his mouth to speak. “I…I want to kiss you…I want to kiss you all over, get every part of you. Would that be something you’d want, Jimmy? Would that be okay?” Stan genuinely asks, pure devotion in every one of his words. </p><p>Jimmy nods, and he brushes the tips of his fingers along the blond hairs of Stan’s arms. “Yeah, yeah, I would like that, Stan,” he breathes.  </p><p>Stan moves all the way down to that one scar below Jimmy’s belly button, gently pressing his lips to the marking. He wants to start there and work his way up again, rather than to just kiss his way down. He smooches at that specific spot for a while until he then trails his lips up to where he kisses the flat of Jimmy’s stomach, and then up to the second scar that’s to the side of his left rib cage. Both this and the one below his belly button have long healed, so Stan is all in the clear to open-mouth kiss them. </p><p>It’s important that he does because Jimmy is <i>extremely</i> insecure about his scars, he thinks of them as ugly or revolting - but Stan thinks otherwise. </p><p>“I know how you feel about these. I know how much you strongly dislike them, loathe them even. You’re ashamed of them, wishing that you’ve never had them,” Stan says in-between all of his kisses. He even calmly runs the tips of his fingers over both markings. </p><p>“Stan,” Jimmy begins to say, but he doesn’t get to finish. </p><p>“I’m going to tell you right here and now, Jimmy, that they are <i>beautiful.</i> You may not see them that way, but just for a moment, I want you to see what <i>I</i> see, darlin’. They are what make you all the more handsome, what makes you all the more strong and brave because you’ve faced whatever gave you these scars, and you’re able to honor them as you should. These are inflicted beauty marks, these are battle scars - and they are what make <i>you</i> beautiful to me, Jim-“ </p><p>It isn’t until Stan flicks his eyes up to look up at Jimmy that he pauses his praising. “J-Jimmy??? Why...why are you crying, honey???” </p><p>He observes how tears are adequately gliding down Jimmy’s face. It looks like he had been fighting to control his emotions and refrain from crying in front of Stan, but seeing as he’s been spotted Jimmy loses his guard and begins to burst into tears. His bottom lip even quivers as Stan hears him gasp in a breath, as well as there being more tears spilling from Jimmy’s eyes. </p><p>“Jimmy...baby, talk to me, tell me what’s the matter,” Stan softly says. His voice is gentle in hopes that it’ll make Jimmy feel safe to tell him what the matter is, masking the fact that Stan is worried about him. </p><p>“I...I just...I...I don’t know what to say,” Jimmy chokes out in quiet whimpers, his voice unbalanced. </p><p>“I’m not making you feel uncomfortable, am I? Do you want me to stop? Do you want us to stop?” </p><p>“No! No, no!” Jimmy gasps. “Of course not, Stan. I just...I just got emotional I guess. I didn’t really like those scars, I really hated them. They’ve made me sick just seeing them when I’d look at them in the mirror...but...I guess...because of you being loving with them...praising them, I don’t really see them as a burden anymore? Y’know what I mean?” </p><p>Stan cracks a smile, relieved that Jimmy isn’t at all put off by what he is doing. “I do, Jimothy, I do. You shouldn’t see them as a burden anyway. I love your scars. I love every single thing about you.” Stan smooths his palms up Jimmy’s thick, brawny biceps - a result of him frequently lifting a varied set of hefty objects like weights down at the beach, crates of Stan’s bottled water when he helps him out here and there, and loads of boxes containing hundreds of grapes at the winery. </p><p>“You’re my amazing…” Stan returns his lips to Jimmy’s body, kissing his way up the bare skin as he speaks between words “...gorgeous…” <i>kiss</i> “...audacious…” <i>kiss</i> “...tough…” <i>kiss</i> “...man, and I will spend all of my days and nights reminding you of that.” </p><p>The entire time Stan has been doing this, taking all of his time at worshipping every spot of skin, Jimmy’s breathing has become harsh, and he shudders at both Stan’s caress of his arms and his soft lips on his skin - even the tender tickle of Stan’s blond mustache gets him. Stan could feel Jimmy’s chest rise and fall with every deep inhale and exhale as he continues to shower Jimmy with kisses. </p><p>Then comes when Stan’s lips get to Jimmy’s sternum, and after giving that a kiss he moves his mouth over to Jimmy’s right nipple - remembering the little discovery he’s found out about Jimmy just minutes ago. He doesn’t do anything with it though, he just hovers his lips over the bud - and Stan watches as it hardens from him breathing hot over it, hearing Jimmy shuddersome more. He flicks his eyes to look at Jimmy again, and this time Jimmy’s looking back at Stan. He’s biting his lip in anticipation, and his eyes are no longer saddened, as his pupils are now darkened with pure lust. </p><p>“Please, Stan,” Jimmy begs in a low whisper. </p><p>“Please <i>what</i>, Jimothy? What is it that you want for me to do, hmm?” Stan murmurs, his voice deep with his own arousal as he smirks at Jimmy. “You know I can’t or won’t do anything unless you tell me, sweetheart.” Stan watches as Jimmy swallows down whatever lump happens to be in his throat. </p><p>Jimmy begins to blush in his cheeks again. “<i>Please</i>...please, put it in your mouth...take me in your mouth, <i>S-Staniel</i>,” he pleads desperately. </p><p>Stan grins, and he brings his lips directly onto Jimmy’s waiting nipple. He gives it a gentle lap, and it already makes for Jimmy to flinch, but then he relaxes. Stan presses a tender kiss to the bud, then cautiously grazes his top front teeth on it, and then finally taking the nipple fully into his mouth and giving it a benign suck.  </p><p>“O-oh, <i>hotdamn</i>,” Jimmy gasps before it then extends into a vociferous moan. </p><p>Stan doesn’t stop to ask if Jimmy wishes for more - he instead just progresses on, assuming that’s what Jimmy wants. He rolls the nub around with the tip of his tongue before latching back onto it and continues his sucking at a bit of an increasing speed. His head shifts around as Jimmy arches his back, as well as feeling Jimmy’s chest vibrate as he releases another moan. </p><p>“<i>Ffffffuck!</i> Hhmph...hahhhh...” </p><p>Stan persists even as he peers up at Jimmy, and the sight above him is breathtaking. Jimmy’s eyes are screwed shut, his eyebrows furrowed, his hair is a tousled mess, and he is biting his own bottom lip once again while also blissfully grinning. There’s just something about the way Jimmy’s lip is caught between his top front teeth that happens to knock the wind out of Stan’s sails, and it sends the blood to shoot straight down to his twitching manhood. He also takes note of how Jimmy’s hands are stimming on their own, as if he doesn’t have a clue of what to do with them - and then something hatches in Stan’s brain. </p><p>“Ya know ya can put your hands on me at any time, right?” he wittily remarks against Jimmy’s chest, wondering if the words ring a bell in Jimmy’s raptured-mind. </p><p>Within seconds, Jimmy’s eyes pop open at the same time that he ends biting his lip, and he glares down at an astutely grinning Stan - who still happens to be lapping and suckling at his nipple as they lock eyes. Stan watches as Jimmy frowns at him, still blushing heavily again. “You son of a <i>bitch</i>,” Jimmy hisses. “That’s <i>my</i> bit!” </p><p>“I know that,” Stan chuckles, cocking an eyebrow. “I just wanted to let you know that you could do the same with me since you’re...you know...on the receiving end now...or you will be.” Stan didn’t mean for it to come across as provocative in the way that it just did, but he’s already becoming more and more confident as the minutes fly by them, so he figures <i>‘To Heck with it’.</i> </p><p>Jimmy widens his eyes at Stan’s words. “Jesus-fuckin’-<i>Christ</i>, Stan,” he breathes, his voice that of some weird mixture between astonishment and lust. “Where in the hell did this sudden chutzpah of yours come from?” </p><p>Stan smirks. “Oh, let’s just say I’ve got one heck of a teacher who’s shown me the ropes, and I’ve seen an adequate amount of other examples to know what to do.” </p><p>Before he could see Jimmy’s reaction, Stan takes his eyes off of his boyfriend’s and carries on with giving Jimmy’s pretty nipples the loving they so deserve. Stan takes Jimmy’s left nub into his mouth this time, repeating his manner of nibbles and laths and sucks as he had done with the other one. </p><p>“<i>Stan</i>...oh, my g-god...<i>fuck</i>…” Jimmy groans, and Stan can already feel Jimmy tangle his fingers in his blond hair while his other hand twists into Stan’s blue shirt. His breathing is heavy, which makes for his chest to rise and fall drastically. Not only that, but there’s also the abrupt thrusting of Jimmy’s hips into Stan’s stomach, and he isn’t quite sure if Jimmy intended to do it or not. Not that it matters either way really. </p><p>Stan lets his own hand trail up Jimmy’s body once again, chafing his nails on the burning skin and feeling Jimmy up until his fingers happen to brush along his other nipple from seconds before. He wastes no time as he tugs on the sensitive bud, grinning satisfyingly when he hears Jimmy impart a high-pitched whimper. It is then that Stan figures how he can drive more of those holy sounds out of his lover - he keenly sucks on the nipple already in his mouth while at the same time pinching and rolling the one that’s in the grasp of his fingers. </p><p>“A-ahhh...<i>ffffuck y-yes</i>, yes...ah ah!” Jimmy is rutting his hips against Stan again, only now Stan knows with absolute certainty that Jimmy is purposefully doing this, as if to relieve the friction on his still-clothed erection. </p><p>“Does that feel good, Jimmy?” Stan murmurs, not that he even needed to ask him. </p><p>“Yes! Yes, i-it - <i>hmmmmm</i> - it does, Stan...” </p><p>“Do you want me to switch and do the other one?” </p><p>“Please, please, Stan.” </p><p>Not needing to be told twice, Stan shifts his lips back to Jimmy’s right nipple and sucks while his own right hand quickly tugs and twists the other nipple between his fingers. Jimmy never pauses his angelic vocalizations, nor his desperate dry humping on Stan. </p><p>It’s still all so mind-boggling to the older man that Jimmy is undoubtedly loving this. It’s something that Stan’s seen about a couple of times in those pornographic videos he’s watched, and even though it may have been a possibility then, nothing could have prepared for Stan to actually do this kink with Jimmy...if Stan would even call it a kink. </p><p>Sure, it’s arousing - Stan can’t deny that now - but it is also equally outlandish to him. The motion his fingers take on as they clasp Jimmy’s delicate nub, as well as how his lips latch and suckle at the other nipple, reminds Stan of...well, if he’s going to be brutally honest, that like milking the udder of a cow, or an infant being breastfed by its mother. </p><p>...but Stan will be <i>damned</i> if he lets his doltish conscience possess his mouth to voice that with Jimmy, thus ruining the moment - or even killing his future chances of making Jimmy feel good again. So Stan wills himself to only keep the ludicrous thoughts locked in his mind, never to have them surface. </p><p>What Stan does allow himself to articulate is how much he is reveling in the noises Jimmy proceeds to let out. The mellow moans, the quiet sighs, the incoherent mumbling of words and what may be Jimmy muttering Stan’s name, just all of it causes for Stan to already feel drunk with intoxicating pruriency - and they haven’t even gotten to the main attraction yet. </p><p>“Goodness, Jimmy,” Stan breaths against the younger one’s chest. “I love the little sounds that you’re already making. They are just so cute! We haven’t even managed to do much of anything, and here you are already making adorable noises for me!” He says this with more adoration than sensuality in his voice. </p><p>He glances up, seeing Jimmy’s face painted in that almost-crimson red shade of blush again. “Just...f-fuck you, S-Stan.” Both know that he doesn’t intend to be insulting...Jimmy’s just timid about this side of him being shown. Not that he needed to be embarrassed, because it’s like Stan had told him - it’s only the two of them in here, in the privacy of their own apartment. </p><p>“Huh, more like it’ll be the other way around...except with feeling,” Stan replies, letting out a chortle. </p><p>“GODDAMMIT, STAN!” Jimmy chokes. He reels his head back and lets out a perturbed groan. “Sometimes the...the things that...that you say...<i>jaysus!</i>” </p><p>Stan blinks, stopping his snickering when seeing Jimmy’s reaction. “Oh s-sh-shoot. D-did I...did I kill the mood?” he asks, afraid that his moronic thoughts broke out of their prison cells and ruined everything - like they constantly manage to do for him. </p><p>Jimmy stares back at Stan. “N-no…” he says. “No you didn’t, I just...I was just caught off guard, that’s all.” </p><p>“So, d-does...th-that mean we could keep going, Jimmy?” </p><p>He sees as Jimmy glimpses at...well, both of their still-clothed - and sprung up - crotches. Then, their eyes meet, and Jimmy smirks heartily at Stan. “Yeah, we could keep going, Sunflower,” he lightly says. </p><p>Relieved, Stan beams a smile as he unhurriedly crawls his way up Jimmy’s half-exposed body until they are at exact eye level. “C’mere,” Stan purrs, and he leans down to kiss Jimmy’s flushed lips. </p><p>He only meant for it to be lethargic and sweet, but it’s Jimmy who then redoubles the kissing by flicking his warm tongue against the older man’s mouth, and then reaches out a hand to grip at the hem of Stan’s blue shirt. </p><p>Stan takes the hint with a dark chuckle, and he parts his lips to collide their mouths in a way where they are intensely making out. </p><p>Warm, and then oh so hot with huffs and puffs. </p><p>Wet, with single trails of saliva connecting from one mouth to the other. </p><p>Open, to catch and conquer every little territory that is rightfully theirs. </p><p>“Stan...<i>mmmmmfff</i>...can I take off your shirt? I wanna feel skin on skin...your chest on my chest,” Jimmy pants desperately against Stan’s lips. </p><p>Stan doesn’t even have to <i>say</i> words. He just gives a solid nod as he sits up, and Jimmy promptly pulls his love’s blue shirt over his blond head before straightaway throwing it far from them. He then pulls Stan back down to him as they return to their heavy kissing. Both men sigh and mewl at the contact the skin of their uncovered chests make, looking to possibly have a nipple or two perchance brush along heated skin or another bud. </p><p>After that, hands and arms just roam freely to grip, grasp, scratch, and claw where they may wish to. Then comes when Jimmy’s legs happen to swiftly envelop themselves around Stan’s waist...and Stan feels as the chunky heel of Jimmy’s boots smacks into his lower back rather roughly...reminding them both that they still have their footwear on. “Ooof, oww,” Stan winces before turning it into a chuckle. </p><p>“Shit, my bad!” Jimmy apologetically whispers, then giggling himself. “Should we take them off right now?” </p><p>“It’ll save us some time rather than do it later on, don’t you think so?” Stan says back, just wanting <i>nothing</i> more than for him to put his mouth all over Jimmy again and again. “I mean...just as long as we can still keep going? Because...frankly, I don’t really want us to stop what we’re doing,” he chuckles. </p><p>“Well, aren’t <i>you</i> just a horny bastard tonight,” Jimmy teases in a chortle. “Ya can’t just pause and wait a few seconds for us to take off our shoes?” </p><p>Stan smirks slyly. “Nope.” </p><p>Jimmy smirks as well and shrugs. “Fair enough.” </p><p>To the best that they can, the two of them lock starved lips as they make quick - yet awkward at first - work at unlacing and toeing off boat shoes, clunky boots, and eventually socks and heave them away from the sofa. Then it becomes so much easier for one to properly wrap their legs around the other, bringing them closer together than it’s even humanly possible to. They need to be in that closeness...Jimmy needs to be in that closeness...<i>Stan</i> needs to be in that closeness. They just mold their partially-exposed bodies together. Evidently, their still-clothed erections happen to meet and brush and then <i>grind</i> against one another - and Stan is sure that they can both see stars twirling in their own respectable visions. </p><p>“<i>Jimmy</i>…” Stan finds himself breathing out in a hushed moan, his lips crushed on top of his love’s. </p><p>That is when all of a sudden Stan feels Jimmy reach out his hand and clutch his forearm. Yet before he can ask him if there is a problem, Jimmy speaks up in hushed pants. “Stan...Stan, please...I need...I-I need you so bad...” </p><p>Stan blinks down at Jimmy. “Need me...to what?” he confusingly inquires. </p><p>Jimmy narrows his eyes, glaring up at Stan with a bit of disgruntlement, and his shoulders even slump. “Do I have to seriously spell it out for you, sugar? This shouldn’t be somethin’ that’s entirely new at this point in our love life - even for you.”</p><p>It takes Stan a minute. </p><p><i>Ohhhhhhhh.That.</i> </p><p>“Oohhhh,” Stan drawls, clearing his throat. “You <i>need</i> me - period.” And he watches as Jimmy cannot help himself but let out a weak chuckle, and a nod. </p><p>“Yeah, exactly,” Jimmy says. Then, he stops clenching Stan’s arm, and he smoothly rubbed his palm up the limb. “I...I want you to take me to the bedroom and...well, just <i>have<i> me...<i>please.</i>” Jimmy’s tone of voice had gone from that of slight discontentment, to then that of covet - especially in the manner that Jimmy had said “have” and “please” in. So high-pitched, so strained, so needy. </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>It is convincing enough to have Stan nod without a word as he languidly crawls off of Jimmy. Once he’s off the sofa he holds out his hand, and Jimmy isn’t sluggish about taking it in his own as he’s then pulled up to his feet. The two of them decidedly leave their shirts, shoes, socks, and Jimmy’s jacket where they lay on the rug floor as they walk out of the living room. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>They end up <i>NOT</i> getting too far on their way to the bedroom though, as Stan abruptly - yet mildly - pushes Jimmy up against the hallway wall, the spry man letting out a startled, disoriented grunt. Stan does it in a way where Jimmy is against the cold wall on his stomach and chest, and his palms are flat on the hard surface. Stan doesn’t waste a second as he suddenly licks up and then sucks on the damp skin of Jimmy’s hickey-littered neck, earning a sharp gasp and then a strangling moan from him. It makes for Stan to confidently snake one of his hands up and down Jimmy’s side smoothly, as well as his other hand to lightly rake up his back. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stan! W-wait, wait, we’re just...<i>hmmmph</i>...we’re almost to the bedroom. We’re almost...<i>hahhh</i>...” Despite any of this though, Jimmy isn’t exactly <i>pushing</i> Stan away, nor is he making any physical indication that Stan should stop. Rather, Jimmy presses himself <i>against</i> Stan, his rear intentionally thrusting back into Stan’s hard-on, and it completely catches the blond by surprise. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Well</i>, your body language is certainly speaking a different language than your words are,” Stan chuckles deeply against Jimmy’s ear, and he feels his lover shudder at that - at <i>Stan’s</i> words! It gives him the courage to take his hand off of Jimmy’s back then, and slide it down one of his thighs - dangerously close to Jimmy’s crotch. Not only that, but Stan then drags the front of his teeth down Jimmy’s neck, inches close to his throat, and Jimmy lets out another low moan. “Which is it then, Jimothy? Do you want me to stop, or do you want me to carry on, hmm?” Stan purrs. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy huffs, and Stan can definitely tell that he’s still having trouble with letting his tough-guy ego crumble. “God fuckin’ dammit, I-I don’t...I don’t want you to stop, Staniel,” he groans admittedly. “B-but...I don’t think you’d want your first time <i>dominating</i> me to be in the fuckin’ hallway! That’s why I...I said to take me to the bedroom b-because it’ll be...ya know...more spacious there for whatever y-you want to do.” </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>...oh yeah huh. Stan can’t really argue against that now, can he? </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>He lazily pulls away from Jimmy, shyly apologizes for his impatience, and intertwines their hands again, and they gradually walk in the direction of their bedroom - for real this time.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once they do get to their bedroom, Stan closes the door behind him, locking it. Not that it’s really indispensable to do so, because Jimmy more than likely had locked their front door when he got home from work, but it just makes Stan feel safe to lock their bedroom off as well - and luckily, Jimmy doesn’t castigate him about it. </p>
<p>When Stan turns around from the door, he sees that in the split second it took him to close and lock it, Jimmy has already taken off his chain necklace and has set it down on his nightstand table. Jimmy is also already laying flat on his back on the bed waiting for him, and he reaches his arm straight out to Stan - beckoning for him to come over and join him. </p>
<p>Stan doesn’t need any other hints. Within seconds he’s crawling up the bed, and he’s decidedly licking up Jimmy’s torso the more he moves up. He hears Jimmy serenely hum, and it gets silenced once Stan’s lips are back on Jimmy’s. They’re back to frantically kissing, and palms return to sleekly caressing wherever they happen to land on, and eventually Stan can feel Jimmy clutching at his arm again. </p>
<p>“What’s the matter?” Stan genuinely whispers against Jimmy’s lips, “Am...am I doing something wrong?” </p>
<p>“Oh, oh no. No, you ain’t...sorry.” Jimmy shyly lets go of Stan’s arm. “I’ll let you know if and when I need you to stop something, don’t worry. But...I <i>do</i> want you to...to…” </p>
<p>Stan’s eyes perked up a bit, anticipating what Jimmy wants him to do. Anything Jimmy wants, Stan will do, because all <i>he</i> wants is to pleasure Jimmy. </p>
<p>“I want, or really need, you to...to touch me again,” Jimmy murmurs, and even though their bedroom is moderately dim with the streetlights fairly peeking through the drawn blinds, Stan can see Jimmy looking up at him with...with big, adorable, pleading eyes.</p>
<p>And Stan gets the immediate hunch that...Jimmy isn’t just talking about him touching on his nipples. “How...how do you want me to touch you this time, Jimothy?” Stan tenderly inquires. </p>
<p>Then, he watches as the younger man kindly, slowly takes Stan’s wrist...and he maneuvers Stan’s palm to his - Jimmy’s - clothed bulge, and keeps it there. So, his hunch is correct. </p>
<p>“Ohhhhh,” Stan says, and a soft smile forms on his face. </p>
<p>Jimmy nods, and he’s smirking too. </p>
<p>“You...you want me to…to take you-”</p>
<p>“<i>Yes!</i>” Jimmy moans rather desperately. “Please, Sunflower...take me out. Touch me. Wrap your hand around me. Jerk me off, or suck me, I-I don’t care! Just please fuckin’ do <i>something</i> already!” Jimmy is perilously whining, and it makes Stan’s heart flutter at just hearing Jimmy be so needy for him - and Stan didn’t even have to <i>tell</i> him to do it. “I know you wanna take your time and all that, and that’s completely fine with me, b-but…if I’m going to be completely real with you, hun, m-my jeans are painfully crushing my cock and balls, and I <i>need</i> to be taken out and played with!” </p>
<p>Stan can’t help but smile warmly at Jimmy and how he’s just squirming with the need for attention. He presses a quick, adoring kiss to Jimmy’s lips before speaking in heedful whispers again.</p>
<p>“Well, I <i>did</i> say that I didn’t need any help from you, <i>but</i> I suppose I could revoke that in the slightest.” </p>
<p>Stan moves his lips to Jimmy’s cheek, giving it a light kiss. “I still am going to do things my way, what I feel is right, and things are just going to stay that way.” </p>
<p>Then, he traces his lips to Jimmy’s forehead, doing exactly what he’d done before there. “What you can do is tell me when something feels good - or not so good. Same thing for when you want me to keep doing something, or <i>don’t</i> want me to keep doing something, like how you’ve been doing all this time. I want you to use your words.” </p>
<p>Finally, Stan pulls his lips away from Jimmy’s forehead, and he stares down at his lover. “Does that sound fair, sweetheart?” </p>
<p>Jimmy is already solemnly nodding his head. “Yeah, that’s completely fair, Stan,” he answers quietly. He lets go of Stan’s wrist, and he places both of his hands on the older man’s bare shoulders. </p>
<p>Stan has a tender smile that’s on his face, continuing to look down at Jimmy with certain devotion. “Alright, so...I’m gonna…gonna go ahead now. Gonna start to do…something.” </p>
<p>Jimmy gives another nod, along with a faint chuckle and a soft-spoken “okay” right after that. Good, he’s already doing his part. </p>
<p>It’s Stan’s turn to nod, and with Jimmy having already positioned Stan’s hand at his crotch, he makes steady movements at popping the button of Jimmy’s jeans and gently pulling down the zipper. Stan sits up slightly so that he can use both of his hands to pull down Jimmy’s pants, along with the help of said man lifting up his hips to make it easier. He doesn’t pull Jimmy’s jeans all the way off his legs, just a little bit of ways past Jimmy’s thighs, and he can hear him give a relieved sigh at there being less pressure on his trapped member. </p>
<p>Stan glares at the very detectable outline of Jimmy in his maroon-colored briefs...and practically moans at already seeing a sizable, fresh wet spot at the head. “Well, would you look at that, huh?” Stan softly cooed. “You’ve already sprung a leak on me.” </p>
<p>Jimmy just snorts out a tiny giggle, not even trying to deny that he’s wet for Stan already.</p>
<p>Not wasting any time, and also fully knowing how Jimmy’s extremely eager, Stan hooks both of his thumbs into the waistband of Jimmy’s underwear. The younger man lifts his hips up again, and Stan pulls the clothing down to where he left off with Jimmy’s jeans. As expected, Jimmy lets out a gratified sigh at his erect member finally being freed. Stan watches as the shaft literally bounces off of Jimmy’s abdomen before standing to attention, and - holy shit - he’s <i>still</i> leaking. </p>
<p>He doesn’t want to keep Jimmy waiting another second, and Stan cautiously wraps his hand around his shaft and starts to give him slow, close-to-nothing strokes. With the way Jimmy’s already been dripping, it makes for Stan to effortlessly move his hand on him...not even needing to grab for any lube yet. </p>
<p>Jimmy gives hushed hums at the gradual friction, as well as a warm smile stretching his lips. He certainly hasn’t forgotten about his part in all of this though. “You can go faster, Sunflower, it’s okay,” Jimmy suggests as he looks up at Stan. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Stan whispers, and he starts to speed up the pace of his fist just a tad bit more...and can even practically <i>feel</i> Jimmy twitch in his hand. He wonders if that’s a good sign, and then he immediately finds out his answer as Jimmy’s hums then transform into hushed moans and harsh breaths. </p>
<p>“O-<i>ohhhh</i>...that’s...hahhhh...that’s better...that’s startin’ to feel really good.” Not only that, but Jimmy then begins to rut and thrust his hips upwards, as if to meet Stan’s rhythm. </p>
<p>Seeing Jimmy do this is all the encouragement Stan needs for him to progress on. He pumps Jimmy faster, then evidently gives his shaft an immensely tender squeeze, and then Stan is smoothly running his thumb over the head’s slit. </p>
<p>“Oh, <i>ffffuck!</i>” Jimmy breathes, his own hands slightly gripping Stan’s shoulders, and he thrusts into Stan’s fist more. “Oh, God...<i>mmmmmmmm.</i> Oh, wow...your hand actually does feel really nice, Stan!” Jimmy says, almost like he can’t believe it. </p>
<p>In a way, maybe that’s actually true - the only time that Stan has touched him this way was when he had lost his virginity to the man. It seems so long ago since that one occasion, so perhaps Jimmy had forgotten what it feels like for Stan’s hand to be wrapped around his cock...until now. </p>
<p>The praise makes Stan’s heart warm, and he shifts and lowers himself further down Jimmy’s partially-naked body. He nervously sticks out his tongue and unhurriedly licks up Jimmy’s shaft, even as he’s hastily still stroking him, not stopping his hand’s speedy pace, and even swirling the tip of his tongue at the slit to see if that does anything. </p>
<p>It sure does.</p>
<p>“Fuck!” Jimmy groans, taken by surprise. </p>
<p>Feeling like what he just did was good, Stan then immediately begins to put the head of Jimmy’s cock in his mouth, but not having it pass his lips. Stan doesn’t start to suck either, he just lets the warmth of his mouth rest upon the head. Then, Stan flicks his eyes up to look at Jimmy and moans faintly at seeing Jimmy stare back at Stan...brown eyes darkened with lust and in waiting. He’s not saying much at first, and he’s eyeing Stan like he’s...thinking about the blond doing what they both know is going to happen. Like Jimmy’s <i>contemplating</i> whether he wants Stan to do it or not. </p>
<p>Eventually, Jimmy comes to a decision. “You...you can do it, Stan. Please, I-I want you to-” </p>
<p>Already knowing what Jimmy’s going to say, Stan takes more of his lover in his mouth. As if it just comes naturally to him, but when really he’s just taking what he’s learned from PornHub, Stan hollows his cheeks as he now begins to suck his way down, down, <i>down</i> Jimmy’s dick. The stretch and ache in his jaw is something that is admittedly new to Stan, but it’s not a bother to him; he figures this is how it usually feels when one is giving head for the first time. </p>
<p>Not only that, but Stan’s noticed by watching Jimmy, as well as in all of the porn videos he’s seen over the previous weeks, that teeth are <i>OBVIOUSLY</i> not allowed, and that the lips are over them - it’s all in the lips...and throat, but Stan will work up to that in a bit. </p>
<p>Finally, Stan makes certain that he remembers to always breathe through his nose if he’s to keep at the blowjob, never interrupting it every second just to breathe through his <i>mouth.</i> </p>
<p>Stan is surprisingly doing a dandy job as he’s impressively remembering to do all of these things, repeatedly bobbing his head and letting his spit and saliva dribble down Jimmy’s member. </p>
<p>Another indication that Stan is doing a grand job on this first-time blowjob is when one of Jimmy’s hands moves up to the older man’s hair and threads through the strands calmly, then it’s followed by Jimmy’s vocalizations. </p>
<p>“<i>Fffffffuck!</i>” he gasps. “Ohhhhhhh yes...y-yes. Mmmmm, oh, m-my god…it’s good, it’s s-s-so good.” </p>
<p>Jimmy happens to still be bucking his hips up, which Stan thinks is just fine...except he feels like they’re throwing him off his rhythm a little. He can tell with the movements rather than Jimmy’s words what Stan is being asked to do, and he understands, but he wants to go at a pace where he can handle it. He’s still barely a beginner in him doing all of this. So, with his own large hands, Stan tenderly presses Jimmy’s hips down on the bed, even giving a couple of gentle pats in his way of telling Jimmy to keep them there and still. It must have worked because he can hear him give a soft “mhmm”. </p>
<p>In that, Stan slows his bobbing and makes real sure to focus on breathing through his nose this time. He very gradually starts to push the head of Jimmy’s dick farther and farther into his mouth, working Jimmy into his throat little by little, making sure to take it easy and not go too fast. </p>
<p>“<i>God</i>...Stan…holy shit...<i>fffffuck</i> yes, yes...” Jimmy pants, slightly grasping at Stan’s blond hair, but he isn’t pulling or tugging, which Stan is thankful for. </p>
<p>Oh yeah, Stan almost forgot about something else. It’s as he continues relaxing and opening his throat to take all of Jimmy that he starts to moan softly, before then turning them down to deep groans. </p>
<p>He can hear as Jimmy gives a strangled grunt. Stan peers his glossy eyes up to make sure Jimmy’s fine...and, apparently, he sure is. Stan is treated to such a wondrous sight, as Jimmy’s eyes are fluttering spastically. They’re rolled to the back of his head, and Stan can see the whites of Jimmy’s scleras. Then there’s the manner in which Jimmy’s mouth is dropped and wide open, and his neck muscles are flinching, but no other sound comes out except for that one grunt he made seconds ago. Lastly, Jimmy’s hair is messy, with some of the black and teal strands sweaty and sticking to his forehead. </p>
<p>It’s an astonishing spectacle, and if Stan isn’t careful enough, he might cum in his shorts before Jimmy could even finish down his throat. It’s because of this that Stan languidly pulls off of Jimmy with a moan, taking the time to catch some much-needed breaths through his mouth finally. </p>
<p>“You...are...absolutely...fudging...hot...Jimmy,” Stan says in between him panting as if he were a dog, voice rough from taking Jimmy in his throat. The compliment is more or less blunt, but it gets his point across. </p>
<p>Stan wonders what <i>he</i> must look like right now in Jimmy’s eyes. Probably not as captivating as Jimmy...not in the slightest. </p>
<p>Jimmy is breathing heavily as well, and he’s blinking his eyes to gaze down at the blond...and Stan can see such adoration in them. “Stan…” he pants quietly. </p>
<p>“Yes?” </p>
<p>“I wanna...wanna kiss you…I wanna kiss your lips,” Jimmy mumbles. </p>
<p>“Even though they’re going to taste like you, Jimmy?” Stan teases with a smirk. </p>
<p>Jimmy apparently has enough energy in him to humorously roll his eyes, cocking a grin at his lover. “Don’t get so presumptuous, I haven’t even creamed yet.” He gives a soft chuckle before sticking out an index finger, marginally curving it, beckoning to Stan. “Either way, I still wanna kiss those lips of yours, so get on up ‘ere, Sunflower.” </p>
<p>With a sly grin still stretching his lips, Stan drags his half-bare self up that of his love. Jimmy’s so immensely close to being fully naked if it weren’t for the jeans and boxer briefs still bunched up past his thighs. The tips of their noses faintly brush together in a second-lasting Eskimo kiss before Stan’s lips securely press against Jimmy’s in a real kiss. Jimmy is breathing through his nose, taking a breath, and Stan can feel the cool air along his cheek. When they pull away from each other, Stan can see that Jimmy’s eyes are still a little hazy. Hell, Stan’s own eyes are a little misty from the blowjob, and that’s absolutely fine with the older man. </p>
<p>“Where, or how, in this goddamn Earth did you learn to suck dick like <i>that</i>, Staniel?” Jimmy asks, sounding so stupefied, which he has every right to be. It makes for a spark of warmth to bloom in Stan’s heart.</p>
<p>“I take it I did a good job then?” Stan replies, smiling adorably at his boyfriend, wanting to keep kissing the bemusement out of Jimmy. </p>
<p>“Don’t sell yourself short,” Jimmy chuckles. “That was more than just ‘good’, Sunflower - it was unbelievable, incredible even. I...I’m impressed.” </p>
<p>Another spark of warmth settles in Stan’s chest, stronger this time. He leans in to kiss Jimmy’s lips again, hearing him sigh quietly as he exhales another breath through his nostrils. “I’m glad you loved it; one of the ways I’m satisfying you so far, sweetheart,” he murmurs.  </p>
<p>“You still hadn’t answered my question though, Stan.”</p>
<p>Stan raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?” </p>
<p>“I asked you where or how you learned to suck dick, especially to <i>deepthroat</i> of all things.”</p>
<p>“It’s like I already told you, I’ve got one heck of a-” </p>
<p>“Okay, yeah, I know I give you several, literal orgasmic blowjobs, but...what you just did, and <i>how</i> you’d done it all on your own, Stan…”</p>
<p>The blond anxiously bites on his own lower lip. It’s then that Stan remembered he mentioned earlier that he’d seen some “other examples” in order to know just what to do, but he hadn’t seen Jimmy’s reaction. He realizes he’s going to have to come out with it; his dirty little secret, his previous - and admittedly favorite - pastime. </p>
<p>“W-well...I-I…” Stan clears his throat. “I’ve actually...I’ve done quite a bit of...of ‘research’, I should say. I’ve been watching quite some informative ‘tutorials’ if you get it.” </p>
<p>He watches as Jimmy raises an eyebrow. “‘Tutorials’? ‘Research’? Why would you’ve done ‘resea-‘“ Then, it seems as though it’s already clicked in his head, and Jimmy’s eyes widen out, his cheeks blushing. “W-wait…you mean you’ve...finally gotten to watching...<i>porn?</i>” </p>
<p>Stan, feeling himself blushing as well, nods sluggishly. “Yeah...uh-huh.” </p>
<p>“What...what kind of...of porn?” Jimmy asks, sounding appalled, voice quiet. </p>
<p>Stan gulps. “U-uh...um…m-m-male porn, specifically.” </p>
<p>Jimmy’s jaw hangs agape. “You mean to tell me you’ve finally, <i>finally</i>, been able to go on PornHub, and you’ve watched <i>GAY</i> porn??” </p>
<p>“Well, of <i>course</i>, Jimmy!” Stan answers in a matter-of-fact tone. “<i>You’re</i> a male, <i>I’m</i> a male. If I’m going to look up ways I can possibly please you, what use would it be if I look at <i>heterosexual</i> porn?” </p>
<p>Jimmy shrugs casually, seeming to not appear so balled over anymore. “I mean...the way I see it, there ain’t really much of a difference between the two. Pretty much the same positions and stuff if ya really think about it...except there’s no pussy in our case, like…ever...and there ain’t any actual tits either...but there’s <i>still</i> the nipples.” </p>
<p>Stan marginally nods. “Uh-huh, which is another reason as to why I chose that category. It makes envisioning about you and I far more effortless to do.” </p>
<p>Jimmy’s eyes perk up. “You...you imagine...about us having sex while watching porn <i>too?</i>” Then, his eyes get even <i>wider</i>, as if he had caught himself admitting something that may have been his <i>own</i> little secret. </p>
<p>Stan may just know what that is, as his eyes widen in surprise. “<i>‘TOO’?</i> W-what do you mean ‘too’, Jimmy??” He certainly does already know about Jimmy watching porn himself, but…the ‘too’ part just catches Stan way off guard. </p>
<p>“I...I…there’s...” Jimmy begins to trail off, taking a long while to complete what he wants to say. He’s still blushing, his cheeks immensely reddening, and his eyes dart all around the dimly lit room before eventually returning to Stan’s. “There have been times where I’d lay in bed while you’d be sleeping, and I’d...watch some porn on my phone...and I’d think of you and I.” </p>
<p>Stan thinks to himself if he should let his boyfriend in on him already knowing this, but he can see that Jimmy is positively flustered enough as it is, so...Stan concludes that he won’t say anything. He’ll just act like he hadn’t known before. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Stan is stunned that even Jimmy fantasizes about them together when he would be on PornHub. </p>
<p>“I don’t...I don’t do it that often though,” Jimmy proceeds to get his disclosure out in the open, and Stan observes that once Jimmy got started, he couldn’t stop talking - not that Stan minded, he’s been guilty of doing the same thing. “It was only when I would feel in the mood, but you’d already be asleep, and I...I wouldn’t wanna bother waking ya up just for some nookie, so I’d...just pull out my phone, pop in my earbuds...a-and...go searching...and do some thinking.” </p>
<p>Stan clears his throat. “Wh-what would you think about?” he finds himself asking suddenly, without a second thought. Maybe...he can work with this. </p>
<p>“About...about you and I. I-I already told you, Stan.” </p>
<p>“I know <i>that</i>, but...I mean <i>what</i> would you think about, Jimmy. <i>What</i> would you think about you and I doing?” Stan’s voice is serene; it’s genuine, but there’s also some intention in it, and he is leaning down to tenderly kiss at Jimmy’s collarbone. Then he’s gently licking and sucking along the side of Jimmy’s neck. </p>
<p>It’s as if Jimmy then <i>fully</i> knows what he means now. “It...it depends sometimes,” he murmurs. </p>
<p>Yeah, Stan definitely <i>can</i> work with this. </p>
<p>“Oh, <i>really</i> now. You want to elaborate on that further, sweetheart?” Stan suggests while still lightly yet attentively pecking Jimmy’s neck. His lips smirk against the soft, warm skin when he hears Jimmy give a quiet sigh. </p>
<p>“S-sometimes...I-I would think about me taking you a-against a wall...or i-in my car...in secluded yet semi-public places...on our couch...a-anywhere in here, our apartment...in our bed like right now.” Stan can hear Jimmy’s breathing become harsh again the more he went on and on; and with every explanation, Stan would place a kiss to his neck, cheek, jaw, chin, or his forehead - teasing Jimmy as he avoids his lips. </p>
<p>“Goodness, that’s an awful lot of ways you envision us gettin’ frisky, honey,'' Stan purrs, chuckling faintly, and he can feel Jimmy shiver. </p>
<p>“Y-yeah...wh-whatever is happening i-in whatever I’m watching, I think about you and me doin’ the same thing...a-and...<i>fuck</i>, I s-sometimes paint the same exact picture except i-it’s you taking me instead, Stan.” </p>
<p>Stan widens his eyes. Now, how’s that for another surprise! “You imagine <i>me</i> doing things to you as well?” he asks, taken aback. He’s stopped kissing all over Jimmy’s face and looks him in the eyes. </p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah, I do, Stan,'' the younger, still-blushing man says. “I-I w-was never really sure if you’d actually want to <i>top</i> because I didn’t know how comfortable o-or capable you’d be...which is why I had also been surprised when you brought it up yesterday. I-I was just never sure...until now.” </p>
<p>“Now...it’s happening,” Stan brings up. </p>
<p>“Yeah, it’s happening.” </p>
<p>“Now, I’ve got you.”</p>
<p>“Now, you’ve got me...and I don’t want you to stop. Not now, not ever.” </p>
<p>Jimmy cups the sides of Stan’s gentle face and crashes their mouths together, and they’re kissing like it's the only thing in the world that would save them in any situation. It’s intense, it’s desperate, it’s passion-filled...and it’s romantic. Stan’s hands leave trails of heat wherever he touches on Jimmy’s skin, and Jimmy’s fingers tug and tangle in Stan’s wild and messy blond hair. </p>
<p>Stan already quickly pulls away, but he also surges down to vehemently smooch the area under Jimmy’s earlobe, where his head ends and his neck begins. “What else do you want out of me, Jimmy? What else do you want with me?” he inquires fervently, breath hot against the other’s ear.</p>
<p>Jimmy lets out a gorgeous, wanton moan at that. “<i>Everything</i>, Stan. I want <i>you</i>, I want you so literally fucking bad. I want <i>everything</i> with you, Sunflower. There are <i>so many</i> things I want.” </p>
<p>Stan moans as well, doing it inches close to Jimmy’s ear, and the bottom man shivers and whines. “Tell me then, my love. Tell me <i>exactly</i> what it is you want right now, what’s exactly on your mind.” </p>
<p>“I-I want…oh God, I…” Jimmy bashfully trails off again.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, hun, you don’t have to be shy. You can tell me, I <i>want</i> you to tell me,” Stan sweetly reassures, calmy kissing all the way down to his lover’s shoulder. </p>
<p>“I...I want for you to put your mouth on me again, Stan,” Jimmy whimpers quietly, fingers still tangled in Stan’s soft blond curls. “I want your lips on my dick again j-just l-like you did before, and...and I wanna fuck your mouth o-or your throat and act...actually finish in it this time.” </p>
<p>An aroused tremor runs down Stan’s back at hearing the request...and then, his eyes flutter open when he fully registers it. </p>
<p>He partially moves his lips away from Jimmy and glances at him confused. “That’s...that’s all you want to do tonight?” he asks in a disconcerting voice. He interpreted it as Jimmy only wanting to ejaculate in Stan’s mouth, and then that would be all, that it would be called a night afterward...and that has Stan feeling worsted. </p>
<p>Jimmy stares at Stan with slightly widened eyes, and he’s shaking his head. “N-n-no, no, no! O-oh...oh, Stan, baby, no. That wasn’t what I meant, Sunflower,” Jimmy reassures him gently. He sits up on the bed, prompting Stan to do the same, but his hands still remain in Stan’s hair, and he continues to softly thread his digits through it. “I didn’t mean for it to sound that way. I said that there are so many things I want, and that’s still true. I want so much more than for you to just give me another blowjob.” </p>
<p>Jimmy then, to Stan’s surprise, lets out a breathy chuckle. </p>
<p>“What, Jimmy?” Stan asks. </p>
<p>“Fuck, I’m gonna sound so hoggish,” Jimmy starts out, “but...after you blow me, and I’d cum...I want more...and more...and <i>more.</i> So much more. Dammit, Staniel, I want you to take me more than once tonight. I want <i>you</i> more than once. I want us to just keep going, and going, and going like we’re rabbits.” </p>
<p>Now Stan is the one with the huge eyes. He’s blushing immensely again. “Good gosh, Jimmy!” he coughs out in a chuckle. “I-I-I’m not...really as spry as you anymore, not at this age. I mean...I’m still...technically young, but not as youthful as you. I-I don’t...I-I mean, yes, I want us to go a lot too...b-but...I’m not sure how many bullets I would have in me for all of that tonight.” He shyly twiddles his thumbs as he casts his eyes down, worried that he might not last long for them to go many rounds. Stan certainly doesn’t want to disappoint his boyfriend, and thus possibly tarnish future opportunities to top Jimmy. </p>
<p>That’s when he feels Jimmy place the tip of his finger under Stan’s chin, making for Stan to glance his eyes up again, and...oh, man, Jimmy’s eyes are filled with pure love and empathy. “I-I know I came across as eager and greedy, and I didn’t mean to. I don’t want you to feel pressured. We can go as many times as <i>you</i> can, for as long as <i>you</i> can physically go.” Jimmy places a light kiss on Stan’s forehead before looking at him again. “I know you’re making this about me being comfortable and fulfilled, but I want <i>you</i> to be the same way too.” </p>
<p>A generous smile stretches Stan’s lips at that, feeling how his heart expands, and he nods. “Okay,” he whispers.</p>
<p>Jimmy’s genuinely beaming too. “Okay.” </p>
<p>Stan presses Jimmy’s lips to his, and he smooths his palm on Jimmy’s chest as they begin to both lay back down flat on the bed, with Stan on top of Jimmy again. </p>
<p>They kiss warmly like this for a moment before Stan returns to trailing down Jimmy’s neck with his lips. He doesn’t just stop when he gets to the v of Jimmy’s collar bone, nor when he gets to his sternum, nor when he even gets to one of Jimmy’s nipples. Stan goes lower and lower as he attentively kisses Jimmy's entire body...except for after Stan reaches Jimmy’s small bit of a happy trail. His hands glide down Jimmy’s bare sides, and then down to his hips and thighs until they take a hold of Jimmy’s underwear and pants. Stan’s finally gradually pulling them down Jimmy’s legs to fully take them off of him, and he’s kissing his inner thighs simultaneously as he goes, hearing Jimmy hum and moan and then even giggle slightly from the tickle of Stan’s mustache. With Jimmy’s help, his pants and briefs are off in seconds, and Stan gently tosses them to their bedroom floor. </p>
<p>Jimmy is completely naked under Stan right now. </p>
<p>That’s when...Stan sees the huge black-blue bruise that he had caused to form on one of Jimmy’s shins again. “Does...does it hurt?” he gently asks with concern. </p>
<p>“A...a little...if pressure is on it, b-but it’s fine. It...it didn’t bother me a whole lot on the job, not if I took ibuprofen or something.” </p>
<p>Even with that though, Stan still feels a momentary, remorseful ache settle in his chest. “I’m so sorry I had intentionally kicked you, Jimmy. I...I don’t think I’ve even apologized for it,” he murmurs responsively. </p>
<p>He hears Jimmy sigh. “Awww, it’s okay, baby. I know you’re sorry, I get why you did it. I’m still so sorry I had upset you in the first place.” </p>
<p>Stan nods, shooting his lover an accepting smile. “How’s...how’s about I kiss it better, hmm?” </p>
<p>“‘Kiss it better’?” </p>
<p>“Well, I know it won’t just disappear out of thin air, but you get what I mean.” </p>
<p>“Y-yeah...sure, sure you can, Sunflower,” Jimmy says softly. </p>
<p>Stan nods again, and he is calmly and very, very conscientiously placing his lips on the bruise, looking out for signs from Jimmy that it hurts. So far, though, Jimmy isn’t wincing or flinching or telling Stan to stop, and it prompts him to carry on with gently kissing the inflicted discoloration on his lover’s skin, and then occasionally lightly licks at it. All the while, Stan is still smoothing his palms along Jimmy’s inner thighs. He’s being so caring and cautious.</p>
<p>Eventually, Stan moves on from giving the blemish some tender aftercare. He trails his lips back up one of Jimmy’s inner thighs, taking his time and making sure he doesn’t miss a spot. He hears as Jimmy breathes and moans faintly, and Stan’s literally centimeters away from the base of Jimmy’s shaft, about to transfer his lips to that...when an idea pops into Stan’s head. </p>
<p>“Jimmy, I wanna...wanna try something first before I do that, b-before I take your...your dick in my mouth again,” Stan murmurs shyly. </p>
<p>“O-oh?” Jimmy asks, clearing his throat. “Um...okay.”</p>
<p>Stan catches the wariness in his boyfriend’s tone. “I-I c-could...could tell you what it is...s-so that you’re not nervous or anything,” he reassures, hoping to ease Jimmy. </p>
<p>“Uh...sure? You...you could if you want to. Either way, I trust you, babe,” Jimmy replies. </p>
<p>They are locking eyes again, with Jimmy looking down at Stan with anticipation of what he wants to try, and Stan glancing up at Jimmy like...like he’s treasure. “I...I want to put my mouth to your…” He’s blushing hard right now, even when he’s trying to remain somewhat dominant. </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Stan, I’m listening. You can tell me, Sunflower.” </p>
<p>Stan nods understandably, starting himself over. “...I want to put my mouth to your...ring o-of flesh…” </p>
<p>It must have taken Jimmy a second to register what he’s talking about. Then <i>Jimmy’s</i> blushing hard. “You want to...<i>rim</i> me, S-Stan??” </p>
<p>“If you don’t want me to, Jimmy, that’s okay! That’s fine with-” </p>
<p>“O-oh no, no! I-I didn’t s-say that I didn’t want you to, Sunflower...you...you can do it...you can try to eat me out, Stan. Go...go ahead.” </p>
<p>“Are you sure, Jimmy?” Stan asks with concern and carefulness in his voice. </p>
<p>“Yes, yeah. I’m sure, baby.” </p>
<p>Stan nods. “Okay...okay,” he says, and...he thinks he knows exactly what to do, because he’s seen rimming be done in most of the porn videos he’s watched to prepare for this. It’s just...now that it’s going to be <i>him<i> carrying it out, Stan doesn’t know where to start. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy must have realized this. “Um...I-I think...I can...I can maybe either...I guess I could lift my hips up higher, or I can turn myself around and lay flat on my stomach and press...um...my ass...against your mouth?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>In words, Stan thinks that it sounds quite...bizarre. Maybe not as fantastical as gay porn makes it out to be when <i>describing</i> it...but then he also thinks that it’s not about <i>talking</i> about it; it’s more about <i>performing</i> it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Um...we could do either one of those options, really,” Stan speaks up. “Which would be more complacent for you though, Jimmy?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The junior of the two gives a faint chuckle, his eyes sparkling with yearning. Stan wonders to himself if this is the first time Jimmy has been asked how he wants to be positioned for such things. The thought makes Stan’s heart fill up and become heavy in some enigmatic way - like his heart is some sack and large rocks are filled into it, then thrown into the ocean, designed to sink way down to the bottom. Stan doesn’t know if he feels...sad for his boyfriend...or delighted to be the one who is finally going to treat Jimmy right. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Rather than Jimmy answering Stan’s question verbally, he instead brings his legs up, and he’s hooking his arms around the back of his knees. He’s almost folding himself in, almost in some sort of shoulder-stand formation. He’s completely flat on his back...and his rear is on full display - it’s like Jimmy is presenting...<i>offering himself</i> to Stan. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s already been opened up for strangers to see what’s inside of him, the younger man being a completely open book when it comes to sexual activity by now...but he’s still laying down and putting himself on show, giving himself to Stan nonetheless. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The heavy feeling in Stan’s chest expands, but it doesn’t seem like rocks pulling him down to his fatality anymore. It now feels like his heart is a balloon that is filling up with helium, and such helium is made up of love and trust and needs and promises and of forevers; every single thing that Stan holds for Jimmy - to give him in exchange. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The lust between them is palpable. The eye contact is enough permission granted to Stan, and he’s shifting to lay on his stomach. He purses his lips before he’s then licking them lightly like he doesn’t want them to be dry or even rough where they’ll be...around Jimmy. Stan’s fingers feel soft as feathers as they brush along Jimmy’s bare buttocks, very carefully spreading his cheeks apart, and he’s slowly bringing his lips to Jimmy’s entrance. He isn’t doing anything for the first few seconds, just letting them stay put. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eventually, Stan psyches himself up enough in his mind, and he gives Jimmy some experimental kisses. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s still hardly anything, and yet Stan feels Jimmy immediately twitch above him, giving a soft mewl. He looks up at Jimmy with cautious eyes and instantly pulls away. “D-did...did you not like it?” he softly asks, thinking that perhaps Jimmy isn’t so comfortable with Stan doing this after all. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“H-heh, don’t worry, s-sorry” Jimmy replies with a shy giggle. “It wasn’t that I didn’t like it. That wasn’t it at all, Sunflower. It’s just...it’s…” He trails off. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jimmy?” Stan inquires, a bit of concern in his voice. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I...I’m not used to the feeling of...there being anything that <i>isn’t</i> a dick a-at that spot…” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s eyes perk up in surprise. Does that mean that...Jimmy’s <i>never</i> been rimmed before - not even by clients? So...this could be, just maybe, an <i>actual</i> first that Stan could deliver to Jimmy. It...admittedly causes arousal, and also love, to settle in Stan’s abdomen. “Okay...so, um, I guess <i>I’ll</i> be the one who shows you what it feels like”, Stan says gently. Even he will see what it’s like as well - in this case, what it’s like to <i>give</i> a rim job. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan can literally hear Jimmy’s breathing hitch at that statement, and then it’s followed by Jimmy glancing down to meet his eyes with Stan’s. He lightly bites his lower lip and nods his head - the gesture meaning ‘yes’ to the blond. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He mildly moves his lips to once again mouth over Jimmy, giving very light, testing kisses to his perineum before hearing what is a soft hum from his boyfriend. It’s a signal as any that has Stan accurately pressing his lips to smooch along Jimmy’s ring of flesh, practically feeling Jimmy flinch and twitch slightly there, and then he’s hearing how Jimmy is soon starting to ease up and quietly moan now. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“H-heh...heh, y-your mustache tickles a little,” Jimmy murmurs, and it sounds like he’s trying not to laugh and throw Stan off guard. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan smirks softly, and instead of pulling away to say something in reply, he’s parting his lips to keenly, deeply kiss the gaping spot. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Ohhhhhh-mmmnnnn~!</i>” Jimmy audibly gasps out, the noise eventually melting into a louder moan. It’s a sound that sends tremors of lust to bundle in the pit of Stan’s abdomen. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>For some short minutes, Stan remains still, not knowing whether or not this was too much for Jimmy already. He waits for anything that could be taken as another sign to keep going, and luckily he receives it when Jimmy breathes out a quiet, evidently pleading “go ahead, Stan.” With that, the older man delivers more attentive smooches to his lover’s entrance, each peck gradually increasing in speed and precision. The confidence that had enveloped Stan earlier, just outside their bedroom door, returns to him at this very moment. So much so that Stan is deeply moaning along with his lover with every kiss, the sensation causing shivers to shoot up Jimmy’s spine no doubt. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“S-S-Stan...<i>hnnn</i>...Sun...<i>fffffflower</i>...ahhhhhh…” Jimmy pants, the sinful enjoyment clear in his voice. Stan, without stopping, looks up to see that Jimmy’s slowly rolling his head back, his mouth being slightly ajar as he proceeds to moan and whimper pleasurably. “Th-that’s...mmmmhhhhh it’s s-so good, it’s so nice...your lips...your m-mouth right t-there…” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s smirks again, giving another intense kiss that’s followed by yet another obscene moan against Jimmy’s hole. His hands are gently smoothing up and down Jimmy’s inner thighs as well as his buttocks. The whole thing is already pretty erotic enough as it is; Stan catering to his lover in such an intimate spot with attentive salutes, and Jimmy becoming a moaning mess with his arms still holding his legs up by the back of his knees. The nature of it all increases when Stan is then adding his tongue to the mix, flattening the wet muscle against Jimmy’s flesh before seconds later delivering a long lick up to his scrotum. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy gives a high-pitched whine at the abrupt feeling of the blond’s tongue. “Mmmm~! Ohhhh <i>fffffuck</i>, Stan, <i>yessssss!</i>” Out of pure reaction, one of Jimmy’s arms snakes down to thread his fingers through Stan’s tousled curls, still thankfully not aggressively tugging Stan’s hair. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan doesn’t need any further invitations before he’s then gradually easing his tongue into Jimmy’s entrance, pushing it in and out past the rim, inch by inch. He’s not really so sure what he’s supposed to be seeking out by doing this, but he knows that it’s meant to please his partner in some way or other - and he surely is pleasing Jimmy indeed. He sees as Jimmy’s toes are curling, his hips jerking, and he’s releasing a ragged, moaning sob that mixes stuttered expletives and usual phrases together. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Stan!</i> Oh fuck, oh fuck…<i>fuck!</i> Ohhhh your tongue, baby, your <i>tongue!</i> You h-have nnnn-no idea what you are doing to m-me~!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan authentically doesn’t, but if it’s turning Jimmy into a wiggling, alluring disaster, then perhaps he <i>is</i> doing something right. So much so that he’s inserting his tongue further into his boyfriend’s hole as much as he’s physically able to, still keeping at slowly drawing the slick mouthpart back and then gently thrusting it in again. Stan is just going to have to take his lover’s literal word for it and believe that rimming does, as a matter of fact, feel marvelous. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan eventually thinks to pull out a little trick he wants to try. He attempts to curve his tongue, still lasciviously buried deep inside of Jimmy, and when the tip happens to...rub against...something that Stan can’t tell what it is, it causes for Jimmy to arch his back, almost like his body is halfway into forming the letter C on the bed, and the younger man is letting out a bawdy whimper. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Ahhhhhh!</i> Stan, o-oh fuck, r-r-right there, yes!” Jimmy’s head is rolled back and pressing into the pillows again. His chest is heaving from him panting hard. There are sheets of sweat coating his flushed skin, and his semi-restraint legs are trembling, toes still curling. It’s a glorious sight to behold to Stan, and he can feel just how painfully hard his still-enclothed cock is. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He doesn’t waste any time in wondering to himself just what it could be that the tip of his tongue rubbed against, because he puts all of his concentration into <i>keeping</i> on pressing against it. Stan continuously curves the wet muscle and speedily thrusts in and out of Jimmy’s arsehole. Just going off of Jimmy’s splendid moaning and whining, Stan figures that he’s doing a great job at meeting the certain spot that has him singing out such noises. The vulgar harmonies from his boyfriend are what has Stan returning to deeply purring, moaning, and even <i>growling</i> along the flesh, indicating how much he’s seemingly getting a high out of pleasuring Jimmy. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s hand in Stan’s hair untangles shaking fingers from the damp strands before then gripping at the bedsheets instead, and his breathing is starting to become irregular. “S-Sunflower...<i>hhnnn</i>...S-Stan, baby, I-I’m...I’m close,” he pants. “You...<i>mmmmhhh</i>...you remember where I-I s-said I wanted to c-cum, r-right?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It honestly takes Stan seconds before his memory catches up to him in the heat of the moment. He nods his head as he withdraws his tongue from inside of Jimmy, giving just one last memorable kiss to the puckered hole before Stan is moving his head slightly further up. His mouth returns to wrapping around Jimmy’s elevated cock, taking a moment to get back into sucking the shaft the way he did before. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Once Stan does get back into the familiar groove of even superbly deepthroating the length, it makes for the most utterly raunchiest sounds to fill the entire room. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There’s the explicit, wet, sloppy noise of Stan’s mouth, drool and spit trickling down Jimmy’s dick whenever Stan hastily bobs his head. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There’s the way Jimmy’s moans sound so angelic, like every half-formed “yes” and “Staniel” and “Sunflower” from him are plucked strings on a viola. Stan’s obscene sucks are <i>what</i> are plucking them out of Jimmy, and the sounds the younger man makes are just the result of that. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Throughout all of this, Stan’s hands have always remained on Jimmy’s thighs, and he suddenly feels Jimmy tense up under his palms. “<i>Stannnnnn</i>, oh fuck, fuck, <i>fuuuuuuck</i>, I’m g-gonna...gonna do it, Sunflower. <i>Gonna c-c-cum right n-now-</i>” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s all Jimmy manages to groan out as a warning before Stan glances up just in the nick of time to witness how Jimmy’s back slightly lifts off of the bed once again as he orgasms, his eyes squeezing in ecstasy and his jaw hangs in an oval-shape. The tendons in his neck twitch and stand out on the skin as he lets out pleased whines and almost-scream-like moans. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Suddenly, Stan’s eyes then widen when he abruptly feels something warm, thick, liquidy, and even slightly <i>salty</i> immensely gush into his mouth, almost gagging just from both the surprise and consistency. He doesn’t even have to take one guess on what’s in his mouth. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan watches as Jimmy lets go of his own legs, seeing them plop down effortlessly on the bed, paddling and kicking on the mattress. His entire body convulses in the aftershocks of his impactful orgasm, rich chocolate-brown eyes lazily fluttering open. Jimmy’s panting like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs, mouth nearly closing up, lips parted. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Some time goes by with Jimmy riding his high, gasping for air. Eventually, every part of his body stops shaking. His chest, stomach, and shoulders shudder, rising up and down, pleasure most likely feeling electrical through his nerves. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s breathing heavily too, but only through his nose because...well…</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy casts his glossy eyes down to look at Stan, and then he’s giving a drained, raspy chuckle at seeing as how Stan still has his lips prettily wrapped around his spent shaft like ribbon, and he’s just staring up at Jimmy with bewildered eyes that say ‘what do I do now?’ </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Authentically, though, Stan doesn’t know what he is supposed to be doing about this. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You...you don’t have to...to swallow if you...don’t want to, Sunflower,” Jimmy murmurs when he’s caught enough breath to speak. “You...can use the trash bin on the other side of the room, or...you could go to the bathroom and-” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan understands that Jimmy is giving him the option to spit out what’s in his mouth, and at first the older man thought of doing just that...but the thought of him swallowing his boyfriend’s cum - to fully taste every essence of Jimmy - sends a sinful chill to shoot all the way down to Stan’s guts, stoking the flame already burning in there from when this all began. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Besides, it never failed to titillate the man when it’d be <i>Jimmy</i> swallowing Stan’s spunk other times.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With that in mind, Stan ingurgitates all of what’s in his mouth from the younger of the two before gradually pulling his lips off of Jimmy’s now softened cock, panting hard and wiping his mouth with his wrist. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Oh...<i>damn</i>. Well, heh, well...shit then, Staniel,” Jimmy breathes out in genuine awe. His eyes are still so lidded, blinking in amazement that Stan even did that, and he’s chuckling quietly, smirking leisurely. Stan notices that the look in Jimmy’s eyes matches how he - Stan - must gaze at him when it’s Stan who’s just had his dick sucked - it has Stan’s heart racing, pumping with blood and immense love. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So,” Stan speaks up, a sly smirk painted his blushing face, “do you want to kiss me again now that I did that?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before, Jimmy had just rolled his eyes and presented a witty remark. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Now, all he does, besides huff for more air, is easily nod his head and hold out a trembling hand. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s enough for Stan, and he’s dragging his body up against his boyfriend’s until they’re at eye level once again and can just feel the other’s faint breath brush along their cheekbones. Stan makes sure he isn’t crushing Jimmy under his weight. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s staring up at Stan with misty, blinking, broad eyes that seem like they are anchoring the older one in place, preventing him from drifting away to anywhere that isn’t here where they are right now - in this very room. Stan’s eyes are the color blue after all, like the rich, sterling, see-through waters of some distant, isolated beached island. Jimmy can be Stan’s anchor. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>On second thought, he already <i>is.</i> </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan at first starts to kiss Jimmy’s lips at a tenderhearted style, where the kisses are nothing more than just simple pecks. Then when he feels Jimmy slither in his tongue past Stan’s lips, and even <i>licks</i> along the walls of Stan’s mouth as if to <i>taste</i> his own cum, Stan can do nothing except to give in. He’s the one who initiated the kissing, but it’s <i>him</i> who’s actually melting under Jimmy’s power. Stan moans as he opens himself up more and deepens the kisses, parting Jimmy’s lips as well. The smooches aren’t all mild anymore. They’re instead now open-mouthed, clumsy, and ravenous. Their hands don’t feel like their own any longer as they tempestuously range along bare and heated chests, shoulders, arms, hips, waists, and then groins. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Mm, now I know why you always want to kiss me after I blow you,” Jimmy pants when there’s a break between starved kisses to muster up enough air to breathe and talk. When his hand goes in for a second helping of feeling up Stan’s crotch, his sparkling eyes light up, and his lips curve. “<i>Well~</i> What do we have here, hmm?” Just for good measure, Jimmy accurately presses the flat of his palm against the clearly undeniable hard-on in Stan’s cargo shorts. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Hahh~!</i>” Stan squeaks at the contact. He’s nuzzling his face into the crook of Jimmy’s neck just out of pure instinct. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy keeps on grinning, and he also keeps on fondling the older man’s restraint erection. “Well then, bet you’ve been dyin’ to take these off, huh? Wantin’ to let yourself breathe, hmm?” Jimmy purrs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan lets out a quiet huff at the sensation, but he catches himself starting to slip into the usual submissive role he adapts whenever they have sex, so he eases himself to return to being dominant. He lifts his head from Jimmy’s neck. “I’ve just been occupied with taking care of <i>your</i> needs, okay? What kind of lover would I be if I had cast you aside and just focused on myself?” he remarks, wanting - <i>hoping</i> - that came out both as generous <i>and</i> leading. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Thankfully, Jimmy seems as though he’s been affected by it, because his eyes lightly perk up, his lips parted so preciously, and his cheeks blushing. Then he lets out a soft chuckle when he snaps out of it. “Heh, w-well, that’s...actually pretty sweet of you, Sunflower...and...considering that you already made me cum once, it looks like you’re on the right path.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan can’t help but smile at that, feeling like he really <i>is</i> on the right path to what he’s set out to do tonight. He feels his stomach flutter with that same warm and soft, melting sensation. Because...Jimmy had stuttered, and he’s staring up at Stan with tender devotion. <i>Stan</i> had done that to Jimmy.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy clears his throat. “So, should <i>I</i> take them off of you, or do you want to do that yourself?” he asks, referring to Stan’s underwear and shorts.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan pecks along Jimmy’s jawline, and while he’s doing this he places his own hand on top of Jimmy’s where it’s still flat on Stan erection - he’s not moving Jimmy’s hand away or anything. “I want us both to take them off,” Stan purrs when his lips ghost over Jimmy’s. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s breathing hitches, and it’s all it takes for Stan to crush their mouths together in sealing, desirous kisses, and Jimmy easily follows suit. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Every one of their hands fumbles around as they keep up with avidly making out while also trying to unbutton, unzip, and pull down Stan’s utility shorts, along with his boxer briefs. It’s a mess of sloppy hit-and-miss kisses, teeth accidentally clanking together, lips unintentionally biting the other’s, and merry laughter.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eventually, they manage to drag the articles of clothing down Stan’s thick thighs. He lets out a raucous, <i>lewd</i> moan at his <i>achingly</i> hard, pulsing dick being freed at long last as his shorts and briefs are pulled the rest of the way and chucked to the side. Stan hisses at the cooling air enveloping his leaking tip first, then on to his shaft, the veins discernible as his dick stands upright. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He’s experiencing the minor bliss of being fully nude along with his boyfriend that he doesn’t realize that they have paused their intense kissing. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Stan...</i>” Jimmy breathes, immense fervor recognizable in his voice. Stan sees that Jimmy’s eyes are glued to the blond’s member, even though the younger man has seen it numerous times prior. “I-I want to touch you, baby. Can...c-can you wrap your hand around my cock a-and touch me again?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You mean you...you want us to...at the same time?” Stan asks, just to make sure he understood the request right. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes”, Jimmy murmurs, lightly biting his lower lip. “<i>P-please?</i>” It had come out more like a beg than a question, and it made Stan’s chest tighten. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As if there was any way in this world that Stan would ever say ‘no’ to his boyfriend. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan smiles. “Of course, my love,” he purrs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Their lips brush against each other’s as Stan sparsely guides Jimmy’s hand to his cock. Jimmy’s slim digits are wrapping around the shaft as Stan gently places his hand on top of Jimmy’s, and the blond man directs them to stroke together. Jimmy is no stranger to this, and he comfortably sets a pace he knows gets Stan going. It works <i>every</i> time; Stan’s soon shutting his eyes and moaning into Jimmy’s mouth before closing the gap with a kiss. As quickly as he had placed his hand on top of Jimmy’s, Stan softly peels it away and instantly wraps it around Jimmy’s dick. Even as they heatedly kiss, he immediately hears Jimmy gasp before the sound dissolves into a needy moan from the contact. It doesn’t take Stan very long before he’s efficiently pumping Jimmy’s shaft the same way he had done moments earlier, and Stan is even able to keep up with the slight brisk rhythm Jimmy’s got on him too. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He can’t help but marginally rock his hips along with Jimmy’s strokes; it’s just a spontaneous reaction he has. Every pump from the younger man’s fist feels euphoric. Stan plucks his kiss-wet lips away from his boyfriend’s and nestles his face into the crook of Jimmy’s neck, huffing and whimpering with bliss. He inadvertently nips and sucks at the skin, murmuring Jimmy’s name in a hot breath near his lover’s ear, and he can feel Jimmy shudder beneath his weight. Jimmy’s more than likely still sensitive from his orgasm just minutes ago, and he’s twitching in Stan’s hand. He can hear Jimmy’s breath hitch whenever the older man drags his fist faster and faster, along with keens and whines of his own. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The diminutive sounds from Jimmy are like a chorus of divine angels, and Stan just can’t get enough of it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Without realizing what he’s doing, Stan’s unoccupied hand slithers to the base of Jimmy’s neck. It begins to squeeze, and he can feel Jimmy's Adam's apple bob at the sudden constriction. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s body tenses underneath Stan’s; his hand on Stan’s member halts; he lets out a shakened wheeze; his eyes widen in what is paranoia, although Stan wouldn’t be able to tell on his own, because he’s not looking at him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“ST-STAN, <i>STOP</i>, N-N-N-NO! PLEASE, NO, I-“ </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan urgently yanks his face away from the spot between Jimmy’s shoulder and neck and stares down at his boyfriend, seeing the terror in his enlarged brown eyes at last. A troubled chill passes through him, and he’s immediately - yet carefully - unwrapping both of his hands from where they grasped Jimmy. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wh-what’s the matter, Jimmy? What’s wrong?” Stan whispers, concerned. “Did I...did I hurt you?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s bottom lip slightly quivers, and he takes long breaths as he seemingly tries to calm himself down; possibly trying to prevent himself from hyperventilating. Once he appears to have relaxed, he gently shakes his head. Jimmy’s eyes avert from Stan’s though. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s heart sinks. “Jimmy…” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No...no, you didn’t hurt me. You’re fine, Sunflower,” Jimmy murmurs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you <i>sure</i>, Jimothy?” Stan asks, emphasizing the question. “Because you <i>know</i> - and we <i>specifically</i> discussed about this - that the last thing I ever <i>want</i> to do to you is-” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sure, Stan,” Jimmy directly answers, cutting him off. He finally glances up to meet Stan’s eyes. “I...I’m sorry I screamed. I-I...I just...I just got scared is all. I...don’t like bein’ choked...durin’ sex is all...or at least, I <i>didn’t.</i>”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan doesn’t even have to inquire Jimmy about it further; he fully understands enough already. “Oh, <i>Jimmy</i>.” He says it in a hushed whisper that’s laced with tenderness and warmth; like it’s some sort of a pronounced promise to the man underneath him, but they already know what such promise would be. Stan goes to cup Jimmy’s face, but his hands hang in the air as he then changes his mind. Instead, he leans down and softly pecks Jimmy’s cheek. “If I accidentally do something like that again, don’t hesitate to stop me,” Stan says. “Hell, you can just go ahead and holler it out like you just did. I won’t mind.” He gently brushes a strand of hair away from Jimmy’s eye where it was blocking his vision. “I did say for you to use your words, and you’ve been doing <i>exactly</i> that. You’re doing such a great job, sweetheart.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He watches as a smirk and a blush manifests on Jimmy’s face from the genuine praise. Stan can tell the reaction is legitimate as well; like he can tell the declaration truly meant the world to Jimmy. “Thank you, Sunflower,” Jimmy murmurs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan places another kiss to Jimmy’s cheek. One of his hands happens to blanket Jimmy’s sternum from when he pulled away once hearing him panic. “Of course,” Stan whispers, his smile evident in his voice. He continues to gently kiss along the side of his boyfriend’s face, hearing as Jimmy quietly hums and giggles from how Stan’s little mustache tickles the skin; more especially once Stan trails his lips near the sensitive area between Jimmy’s earlobe and where his neck begins. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He exhales, and Jimmy shivers from that. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He smooches and nips at the spot before covering that whole side of the neck, and Jimmy sighs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He slowly slides his hand down Jimmy’s chest, making positively sure to lightly graze one of Jimmy’s nipples along the way, and Jimmy moans. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan smiles when his hand reaches all the way back down to the base of Jimmy’s member, noticing that he’s become fully erect again. He gives one final kiss to Jimmy’s neck. “So, would you like us to pick up where we left off, love?” he charmingly asks. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy doesn’t hesitate to nod his head, and he directs Stan’s hand to be completely wrapped around the shaft of his length again, then does the same with Stan’s own throbbing dick. “Mhmm. Yeah, Stan, <i>please</i>,” Jimmy mumbles before readily clashing their lips together. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>This time, Stan is the first to begin stroking, and Jimmy follows right after. They both simultaneously start slow for just a smidge of a second or two before speeding up their wrists. The entire room is filled with the brassy soundtrack of groans, sighs, sloppy kisses, coherent mumbles, and the ludicrous fapping of fist on semi-slicked cocks. After Stan pulls his lips away from Jimmy’s again just for a moment to breathe, he then buries his face into the crook of Jimmy’s neck once more. “I remember...<i>hhhhnnnnn</i>...when w-we’d done this before,” he pants, all while still jerking his lover. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy, only for a mere second, pauses his own hand, but then naturally resumes once Stan whimpers for him to continue. “We...<i>ohhhhhh</i>...did? When?” he asks. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan gently nips down at Jimmy’s shoulder blade as he moans, sparks of nirvana popping in his groin like firecrackers at finally getting attention to his pulsing, neglected member. Pushing on through the pleasure, he stutters out, “When I-I had l-lost my virginity to you. Y-you...<i>mmmhhhh</i>...were stroking me, a-and then...oh <i>ffffffffuck</i>...I suddenly started to stroke you at the s-same time, a-and you seemed to r-really...<i>ohhhhh</i>...like it.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy rolls his head back and gasps out a whimpering sigh, seemingly being just as affected by the same bliss as he ostensibly tries to dig through his memory during it all. “O-oh...<i>ffffffuckin’</i> hell...yeah, huh,” he mumbles out in a reply. “Heh, i-it did surprise me when ya did that, a-and I - <i>mmmhhh</i> - did like it. Man, that sure was a long time ago!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan chuckles through another moan, lifting up his head just a tad, looking down at his boyfriend. “That was w-when...<i>hahhhhhh</i>...I knew I’d wanted to take care of you; when I’d wanted to top you.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s eyes widen as he glances up at Stan. “Holy <i>shit!</i> That <i>long</i>, Stan?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, Jimothy, m-my...<i>ahhhhh</i>...my love. That long. I just had no clue on how or when or even if you were ever going to let me before.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy smiles. “Well then,” he serenely answers, “sorry to have kept you waiting.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan gives another hushed chuckle. “Oh, don’t you worry about anything. I didn’t mind the waiting,” he says, sticking his tongue out half of the way to lick up a short stripe from Jimmy’s collarbone up to his right earlobe. He hears as a ruttish whine escapes past Jimmy’s pressed lips, his hips shuddering and bucking up. “Although, you should count your lucky stars that I’m so patient with you,” Stan cheekily remarks. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy lets out a groan as he rolls his eyes, yet cracking a jesting grin. “Shut up and just-” He cuts himself off mid sentence, and it’s like the cogs in his head are turning like he’s thinking of something, but Stan doesn’t know what it is. Jimmy is then giving him a once-over starting from… what is Stan’s aching erection to then just the blond man’s face in general. Before Stan could even open his mouth to ask him what’s up, Jimmy’s hand on Stan’s member slips away, and he’s grasping Stan’s shoulders. He stares up at Stan with those same salacious, bathetic eyes. “Stan, I’m actually...I…” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan stares at him. “What is it, Jimmy?” he cautiously asks. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Stan, I...I want you...right now - for real this time. The <i>real</i> deal. I want you inside of me, really makin’ love to me, nailin’ me. I-I’m ready...I’m ready.”  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan can feel his face exceedingly blushing again. It was all said so candidly like it was the most matter-of-fact thing in the world, but it clearly didn’t trouble Stan at all. He knows that just like how he himself can say the most brutally honest things, apparently so can Jimmy. It’s another example on how they are perfectly matched - they have their own way with words. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“O-oh...o-okay,” Stan says, and he gives it one more go because he fears his stuttering may have come across as equivocation. He clears his throat. “Do...you...w-w-what...what...position…” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i><i>Dammit, Stan, get it together! This is your moment - THE moment!</i> </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy gives Stan a faint, kind smile. “How ‘bout...well, if I’m allowed to suggest one thing here, how’s about you, uh...okay, just hold on for a sec.” He gently pushes Stan back so that they can both sit up on their knees on the bed, and Jimmy is leaning over to reach the nightstand on his side. He opens the drawer, squinting his eyes so that he could see with what little illuminating light they can work with in this room, until Jimmy is able to find what he’s been looking for; the medium-sized bottle of lubricant they use. “Here’s somethin’ or other we can also both do together,” he says. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan watches as Jimmy scoots closer to him, chests just barely touching as they’re inches apart. With Jimmy’s other hand, he tenderly takes Stan’s by the wrist, then carefully turns it so that his palm is facing upward. “What’re...what do you want us to do now?” Stan asks, rather curious about what Jimmy is suggesting. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy blinks up at Stan, chuckling softly. “So, y’know how I always prep ya by fingering your ass first before we get started with the big show?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan nods. “Uh huh.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, so what <i>we’re</i> gonna do is pretty much the same deal...before <i>you</i> take <i>me</i>; but this time, I want you and I <i>both</i> to do the prepping.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s heart jumps, knowing now what Jimmy is indicating, and he begins to smile. “Alright then.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy smiles too. He pops the cap open and, still holding Stan’s wrist, begins to squeeze a copious amount of the cold liquid onto Stan’s fingers, and then does the same with some of his own before sealing the bottle closed and placing it aside for now. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Although mindful and even slightly nervous, Stan can feel the excitement easily outweigh those feelings. He’s the first to move his hand, ghosting over the curve of Jimmy’s buttock, and lines the tip of his index finger at Jimmy’s hole. He stares back at his boyfriend, as if waiting for permission or something, or maybe just for until Jimmy brings his own finger to the spot, so that they can actually perform this at the exact same time. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When Jimmy does just that, reaching his hand back, he pecks Stan’s cheek. “You don’t have to wait for me, Sunflower - this is still your big break, I won’t take the spotlight away from you.” He gives another kiss. “I know you’re still feelin’ a little antsy, but it’ll be okay. You can go ahead and do whatever you want, I’ll follow right behind you,” he assures. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan sighs in contentment. “Aww, Jimbo,” he says. “Oh, my love, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel so good, I promise you that.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Before anything else is said, Stan strokes at the sensitive puckered ring of skin, the tip of his finger circling the rim, before slowly working it inside of Jimmy joint by joint. He curves the digit in search of the very bundle of nerves that sent Jimmy soaring moments ago. When he succeeds in doing so, he hears as Jimmy gasps, and Stan instantly kisses Jimmy’s lips to take the little sound as his. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy meets that kiss, and he pushes his own finger all the way inside of himself to join up with the blond man. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan continuously drags his finger in and out of his lover, working ahead of Jimmy, and he moans at how velvety and lukewarm Jimmy is. He can literally feel every movement of Jimmy’s body on his finger; the way he clenches and then eases up on it over and over again. It has Stan drunk with lust. He’s already inserting a second finger inside of Jimmy and keeping at thrusting them back and forth, even starting to speed up. It’s increasingly opening Jimmy up, getting him ready. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Another finger from Jimmy follows soon after, trying to match up with the pace Stan’s set. The whole time as they played around with Jimmy together, they have been proceeding to sloppily yet romantically kiss, groans and whines blending with the collab of wet lips. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s free hand smooths down Jimmy’s back before staying at one of his hips, gently pressing the skin, feeling every bone and muscle constrict at work as Jimmy begins to rock himself against their pumping fingers, seemingly riding the high of having them inside of him. Stan’s head feels dizzy at seeing him move like that, swaying with the rhythm, adding to the intoxication of Stan’s arousal. Even with there already being four fingers in Jimmy, Stan goes right ahead and adds a third - now fifth altogether - finger because he is just so hooked on the majority of Jimmy’s pleasure coming from him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy pulls his kiss-bruised lips away from Stan’s to release a ribald moan, one of which includes chanting out Stan’s name. The latter latches to one side of Jimmy’s hickey-marked neck, even creating brand new ones. He quickens his fingers more now, as well as experimentally spreading them apart in a scissoring-motion, resulting for Jimmy to release another moaning gasp.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You love my touch, don’t you? Does that feel good, honey? All these fingers playing with you, most of them being <i>mine?</i>” Stan softly coos, breath hot along Jimmy’s ear. He’s not stuttering over his words anymore, his voice is taking on that same sweetly-dominant tone from before; that’s how turned on he is over all of this, and he so <i>desperately</i> wants Jimmy to know of that. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah…<i>ffffuck!</i> Yes it does, Stan,” Jimmy replies through a whimper. His own fingers eventually stop moving, but they just remain inside of himself; so it’s only Stan’s fingers working him up now. Stan can practically feel Jimmy time and again clench all around his fingers as he comes down on them in time with Stan. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“My, my,” Stan breathes. “You look so <i>sexy</i> moving like <i>that, Jimmy</i> - absolutely <i>beautiful.</i>” He ecstatically kisses all over Jimmy’s neck, agilely biting down on the soft skin. He takes his other hand off of Jimmy’s hip and reaches down to his own cock, abruptly squeezing the base to subdue the threatening wave of cumming that approaches him - because there’s no telling just how many times Stan is actually going to be cumming tonight, but please let him save the first time for when he’s finally been pounding his boyfriend. “You think you’re prepared enough for me, sweetheart?” he pants. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Definitely</i>, Stan. <i>Mmmm...</i>” Jimmy groans, no hesitation in his answer. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>There also isn’t room for hesitation in Stan’s next words either. He leans down and presses wet kisses to Jimmy’s collarbones. “Do you want me, sugar? Hmmm? Tell me you want me. Use your words and tell me <i>right now</i>,” he gently advises, sending chills down both their spines. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I <i>want</i> you, Stan! Stan, I want you! <i>I want you!</i> I need you so, so, <i>so fucking badly!</i>” Jimmy wantonly begs. From both their perspectives, their pulsating erect cocks are just oozing with more precum trickling down the shafts. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan groans out of reaction as he takes out his fingers, and so does Jimmy after him, ending how he scandalously maneuvers his hips. They wipe the excess lubricant on the bed sheets. He suddenly remembers something from before. “Oh, um...you...didn’t really fully answer my question of what position you wanted to be in,” Stan informs. Then again, he hadn’t managed to fully complete <i>asking</i> the question either - his anxiousness had got the better of him at the time. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy blinks, then chuckles. “Oh, eh...right. Well...that was why I had us...or really had <i>you</i>...finger me first before we got started, because you were looking so shy and maybe having your fingers in me would bring ya out of it - and it did.”  He leans to kiss Stan’s lips, and then his eyes perk up. “Hmm, but since you still want an answer, you could lay down, and I can sit on your lap and ride you.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan furrows his eyebrows. “But...wouldn’t that make it so that you’re the one doing the work and I’m doing nothing at all, kind of like you’re still technically fricking me even as you’re sitting on me?” he asks, confusion clear in his voice. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, not necessarily? At least not in our case,” Jimmy begins to explain. “You’re not technically wrong, though. It’s just that it’s the other way around, where I’d actually be sitting on your cock, but that’s all I’ll be doin’, because you can still be doing the work. You’d be thrusting up your hips and maybe even your legs, and I’m just movin’ along with it.” He smiles. “Besides, since it’ll be your first time being inside of me, besides with your own fingers, I could make it easier by sinking myself down on ya, and you take it from there. Does that sound good to you, hun?” He kisses Stan’s lips again. “It’s only a suggestion. You can make the final choice ya’self.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan puts it into thought, and considers that it doesn’t hurt to give it a try that way. “Sure, that’s a good idea. I like the sound of it when you put it that way...I like it a lot.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay then,” Jimmy whispers, smiling wider, clearly excited. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan gets just as exuberant, as his grin starts to match Jimmy’s. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They shift around on the massive bed to get into position, and Stan is laying flat on his back on the mattress, head being supported on one of the pillows. Jimmy is leaning over towards the nightstand and rummaging through the same drawer he brought out the lube from, and Stan realizes what else he is looking for. “Um, w-wait a s-second, J-Jimmy,” Stan murmurs. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy stops and glances down at Stan, his eyes perking up again. “Yeah, Stan? What’s up?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan clears his throat and bites his lower lip, mustering up how to say what’s on his mind. “I know we’ve used condoms during all the times we’ve made love, and you and I are very much clean-slates, b-but...but...a-and if it’s alright with you...I was thinking that this time, we don’t use one.” He gulps. “We can use an abundance of lubricant if we need to, however much it takes, but if you still want us to use a condom I will 100% respect that wish,” he assures. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He watches as Jimmy’s eyes widen more. Stan can tell he’s processing this in his head, perhaps causing a bit of a short-circuit to happen in there, because even he admits it must have certainly caught Jimmy off guard to hear such a proposition from <i>Stan Wheeler</i> of all people. Apparently, it must have done such a great deal to Jimmy, because Stan happens to catch a glimpse of Jimmy’s shaft, watching as it twitches. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Eventually, Stan gets his answer as Jimmy gently closes the drawer, not having picked up anything after all. “Well...damn, Stan,” Jimmy breathes, clearly affected. He leans all the way down to plant a germane kiss on Stan’s lips, his thumb caressing the older man’s chin. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan smooths his hands over Jimmy’s bare buttocks, giving them a pronounced yet gentle squeeze, and he can feel Jimmy smile through the kisses. “I just...I just want to feel you, Jimothy - all of you, specifically you. Nothing else but you,” he drawls, the heat of his lust palpable in that deep tone of his. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Fuck</i>, Stan. So do I,” Jimmy whispers in response, voice raspy. He pulls himself away from Stan and hastily reaches for the bottle of lube, his hand practically shaking with what can only be immense excitement as he picks it up. It’s a good thing too, because Stan figures that if they just kept talking like this they would have just climaxed before they could do anything else. “Here,” Jimmy murmurs as he kindly hands Stan the bottle, “I’ll let you put however much you think you need. Hell, empty out the damn thing for all I care. Just...please <i>fucking</i> hurry up, god dammit!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He had said that last bit in such a needy, almost spoiled-little-shit-like whine, and if it had been said in any normal circumstance Stan wouldn’t have taken too graciously to it. In this circumstance, though, Stan thought it was one of the most honest-to-God hottest things he’s ever heard from Jimmy. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course. I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting any longer, puddin’. That would just be cruel on my part,” Stan purrs, and he’s just so damn glad that he’s built up enough confidence in himself over the course of their relationship to be able to talk like this. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He pops the cap open and squeezes what is exactly an exorbitant amount of lubricant all over his member. Even if it is overkill, Stan ends up using all of it, finishing the entire bottle just because he might as well should be able to - he wants everything to be comfortable and slick for them. Once it is definitely emptied out, Stan carefully tosses it away from them while also using one of his hands to give himself jittery strokes, trying to get his dick completely covered, leaving not a single spot untouched. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>When that’s done with, Stan clears his throat and stares up at Jimmy. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>They both don’t say a word, but the eye-contact alone signifies that they’re ready. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy shifts onto Stan’s lap, positioning his arse to be just inches above the head of Stan’s cock, the older man still holding it in his fist. He angles his body to lean forward slightly with his own hands placed flat on Stan’s chest, and Stan watches as Jimmy very slowly, very <i>delicately</i> sinks himself down onto the other’s manhood. Stan’s eyes widen, and he quietly gasps when he gradually feels just how...how tight, hot, thick, and even <i>sacred</i> Jimmy is, his insides clenching and enveloping around Stan’s head, and then eventually doing the same onto the shaft. The weight is, without a doubt, different from that of Stan using only his fingers, but it’s an <i>excellent</i> difference. Oh <i>man</i>, it sure is! <i>It’s so good!</i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan isn’t able to help himself as he tenderly grips at Jimmy’s hips and tentatively thrusts up, and it results in him being pushed <i>deeper</i> into his boyfriend. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s brown, dilated eyes enlarge. His mouth drops wide open, and he lets out a strangled groan that’s so loud it’s almost inhuman, even masking the sounds of the nightlife outside their <i>shut</i> window. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan moans as well, but he also tenses up upon seeing Jimmy’s reaction. “W-was...was that t-too much? A-are you o-okay?” he gasps. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy nods his head. Stan observes how Jimmy’s facial expressions vary from love, gratification, astonishment, and then back to love - just the purest love he’s ever seen in those captivating brown eyes of his. He’s breathing heavily, and he slowly sways his hips to adjust to the feel and size of Stan. The movement sends little tremors of bliss to surge from where they’re joined together, and they both happen to sigh silently from it. “What about you, Sunflower? Are you feelin’ okay?” Jimmy makes sure. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Am <i>I</i> feeling okay? Jimmy! Oh, my god! I’m feeling <i>more</i> than just okay - I’m <i>elated!</i>” Stan stares up at the graceful young man above him with what could only be attraction and wonder, a jubilant smile on his face. He sees as Jimmy stares back at him with his own genuine set of delighted features in return. “I’m going to start moving now...or...start moving again, I should say,” Stan tells him, even though he didn’t really need to but he couldn’t help it. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy nods again, still lovingly smiling. “Okay,” he whispers. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan has to take a moment to pull himself together, to convince himself that this is really happening and it isn’t some sort of dream or one of his erotic fantasies. His eyes can’t stop glossing over how magnificently handsome Jimmy looks sitting above him - sitting on him instead of inside of him this time around, and Jimmy is just patiently waiting for <i>Stan</i> to make the first move now. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>So, Stan carefully grips Jimmy’s hips again and starts to gently thrust his own hips up and down, even using his legs to move Jimmy as well. The push and pull of it all is sincerely <i>amazing</i>. Stan can feel every motion Jimmy makes, even if it’s just him breathing. The way his body continues to clamp around Stan with every thrust has his head spinning, making him that much glad they decided not to go with using a condom this time. He progressively grasps Jimmy's hips, even guiding him to exactly match with the pace Stan’s set, but he also tries to not go too fast or even slow down. He doesn’t want to change anything just yet. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy lets out some teeny tiny sighs and hums, and although the noise is only soft, Stan will absolutely accept it. After all, Jimmy’s facial expressions continue to say more than that. His eyes are half-lidded and darkened with lust, and he’s still grinning that damn grin. He’s shifting his hands so that they are now resting between Stan’s head, and Jimmy isn’t taking his eyes off of Stan. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How does it feel, Jimothy?” Stan asks him, still maneuvering his hips, taking his sweet time at being gentle, getting in the groove of things. “How do I feel?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy chuckles. “Oh, Sunflower, I-I...oh, wow. I can’t believe it. I don’t know how to describe it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s eyes perk up. He doesn’t know what to make of it just from that. “Well...you can try to. Use your words, Jimmy, like I’ve been telling you to.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m not all that great with words when it comes to being overly descriptive though, Stan. You know that.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I still want you to try, sweetheart. Try it, for me, okay? Tell me, tell me everything.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy anxiously bites his lips. “Well,” he begins, “it...feels like it’s been forever since I’ve been on the receiving end...literally.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Okay, Stan figures it’s a start. “Oh, um...alright.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy’s eyes trail away. He blushes. “Ugh, sorry. That...that came out stupid. Sorry, sorry.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, no! It wasn’t stupid! It wasn’t stupid at all, honey!” Stan quickly reassures. “Keep going, you’re doing great.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Are you sure?” Jimmy mumbles, returning to staring back at Stan. “I-I know I’m usually heavily verbal during sex, we both know that, but...when it’s me taking the lead. I-I...I guess I’m just still tryin’ to get used to...to not taking the lead.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan nods his head, and while he’s still leisurely heaving his hips up, one of his hands slithers up Jimmy’s torso until the highest he could reach on his own is Jimmy’s chest. “I’m sure, my love,” Stan says, voice soft and comforting. “Go on, keep going. It’s only you and I here, remember that.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It seems as though it’s all the encouragement Jimmy needs, and he’s got that gorgeous smile Stan loves so much seeing making a comeback on his face. There’s practically hearts in Jimmy’s eyes. “It...it <i>certainly</i> feels amazing, don’t get me wrong. It <i>definitely</i> feels more than amazing. It feels <i>incredible</i>...you feel incredible, Staniel.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Now they were getting somewhere. “Good, good. Keep going.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It feels like I’m being taken care of, exactly like how you wanted to be doing. It feels...like I’m so loved, how I’m so cared for. It feels like whenever I’m with you, Sunflower; how I can feel so secure with your arms around me, with your voice in my ears, with your eyes staring back at me, with how I never want to go another day without you by my side.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Jimmy</i>,” Stan breathes. He starts to gradually move his hips a little faster, thrusting up into Jimmy harder. Both men groan from the slight change of pace. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It feels like the exact moment you told me you loved me, and <i>meant it</i>,” Jimmy mutters back, and he’s starting to pant and moan. “It feels like when I told you I loved you right-” He’s cut off when Stan manages to find that same sweet spot of Jimmy’s yet again, brushing against it every time he pushes up. “<i>OH FUCK!</i>” Jimmy shuts his eyes and lets his jaw drop, easily making for a rough moan to escape from him. “<i>O-ohhh...mmmmmffffucking hell</i>,” he pants. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan at this point already knows where to go from here. He smiles and concentrates on repeatedly bucking his hips up and hitting that spot inside of Jimmy, and the teal-haired man shudders and gasps above him, re-opening his eyes to meet Stan’s. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Ahh...<i>hahhhhhh.</i> Stan, baby, <i>ohhhhh fuck</i>, <i>fuuuuuuuuuuck</i>,” Jimmy moans. He’s squeezing around Stan’s dick.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan groans as he arches his back off of the bed. His hand returns back down to grip Jimmy tighter, continuously guiding him to bounce on his cock. “Keep talking, sweetheart. Tell me more, let me keep hearing you talk,” he says.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It takes Jimmy a while to recollect himself. “It...<i>ahhhh</i>...it f-feels like the very first time we made love, and I took your virginity, and you...<i>nhhhhh</i>...y-you...oh <i>GOD</i>, <i>yesssssss</i>...you felt so fuckin’ good, Stan! You felt so damn good; you felt like home, you felt like Heaven, you felt like love. You felt amazing then, and you feel just as amazing now! Everything about you feels incredible no matter what it is; your <i>mouth</i>, your <i>tongue</i>, your <i>fingers</i>, your <i>cock!</i> I love it, I love <i>you!</i>” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan vehemently moans at it all, his chest feeling so full, like it’s going to burst. <i>He</i> might just burst at any moment now. There’s a fire in his gut, there’s stars and planets and galaxies being made between them. “Kiss me, Jimmy. Kiss me <i>now</i>,” he urges without any hesitation.<br/>
&lt;<br/>
Jimmy doesn’t stall. He leans down and smashes their lips together to kiss like Stan wanted him to; it’s open-mouthed, hot, and wet. They share the same sounds, breathe in the same air, every one of it. Jimmy’s cupping Stan’s face and burying his fingers into his damp hair, entangling them in Stan’s curls.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You’re so warm, Jimmy. You’re so <i>tight.</i> You’re so soft, l-l-like cake or marshmallows or cotton or <i>something!</i> You’re beautiful, <i>so beautiful</i>. Seeing you like this, having you <i>on</i> me, is breathtaking,” Stan rambles. His grip on Jimmy gets stronger, more compact, and he musters up all of his energy and puts it into slamming upward at a much quicker and deeper pace than seconds ago. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p><i><i>Jimmy jolts and gasps loudly when he feels Stan accurately strike his sweet spot every time. “<i>FUCK YES!</i>” Jimmy screams. “Ahh...</i>ahhhhhhh! MMGHHHH!</i> Right <i>there</i>, yes! <i>Right fucking there!</i> Just like that, Sunflower, <i>h-hah, ah, ah!</i>” He’s cramming his face into Stan’s heated chest, his wails and extensive curses getting muffled, and he’s shuddering with every single one of Stan’s harsh thrusts. </p>
<p>Stan can feel how Jimmy’s rock-hard cock and throbbing balls brush between their crushed bodies whenever Jimmy pushes himself back towards Stan’s hips to match with the frantic rhythm, despite Stan’s hands having been on him and guiding him to move with him this entire time. It’s as if Jimmy is just so desperate for constant stimulation to his prostate, like he can’t get enough of it, like he’s addicted to the feeling of Stan inside of him and nailing his sweet bundle of nerves. </p>
<p>The more Stan feels Jimmy clench down all around his cock, the more he can sense the wave of his climax crest closer and closer in him. It is right then and there that Stan decides he loves the sensation of being almost balls deep inside of his boyfriend so much, he will simply just <i>keep</i> going for as long as he humanly can; just like Jimmy had stated earlier. It doesn’t matter if the sun were to come up and they were still going at it. It doesn’t matter if Stan were to eventually run on nothing but fumes. It doesn’t matter if Stan cums once and either can’t anymore after that or if he cums once and is able to <i>keep</i> cumming; he will carry on, because he wants to stay like this, forever lost in the reckless abandon of being inside of Jimmy, being <i>one</i> with Jimmy. </p>
<p>However, how selfish Stan would be if he were to cum before Jimmy ever could a second time - which may turn out to happen sooner than they both had initially thought, judging by how Jimmy’s sounds break up into incoherent grunts.</p>
<p>After Stan slams Jimmy down <i>hard</i> onto his dick, Jimmy immediately lifts his head and straightens up, squeezing his eyes shut. He stops moving along with Stan, his entire body tenses, and he doesn’t so much as give Stan a heads up this time. He lets out a sobbing, shaky moan as he quickly strokes himself, and he’s then cumming all over himself; the stream making it up to his sternum before sluggishly cascading down to his stomach before finally stopping once it reaches his abdomen. </p>
<p>The way his body trembles and grips Stan for the remainder of his high gets a hold of the older man, and Stan can feel himself follow suit with enough seconds to spare to ask how and where he should finish. “Should I...should I let go and pull out of you, Jimmy, or-”</p>
<p>“<i>NO!<i>” Jimmy hoarsely groans, and he swoops down and crushes his lips against Stan’s in a frenzied kiss. “Inside of me, Stan, <i>inside of me!</i> Fucking do it, <i>please!</i> For the love of fuck, <i>DO IT!</i>” To prove this, Stan can feel Jimmy trying his damn best to tightly clench around his cock one last time, locking him in. </i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>It’s only a slight squeeze, but it’s all Stan is able to take before he is plummeting over the edge and his vision blurs, even as he shuts his eyes. All he can see behind thin eyelids are blinding white lights as he feels everything he’s trapped within himself break free from his grasps. “F-f-<i>ohhhhhhh Jimmmyyyyyyyy!</i>” Stan grunts as he thrusts up and cums excessively into Jimmy. His nails dig into Jimmy’s flesh, clinging to him for dear life, and he can hear as Jimmy vigorously moans from not only the iron grasp but also from what could be the pressure of Stan’s spunk shooting up into him. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan’s whimpering and gasping out loud, the tremors of his impactful orgasm rocking him to his core. He’s breathing heavily, trying to get air back into his lungs, and time seems to stretch on as he rides the last ripples of his high; he’s so lethargic that he doesn’t even realize when Jimmy is already moving his body and making for Stan to get pulled out of him, nor when cum is <i>literally</i> dripping out from Jimmy’s hole and trickling onto Stan, resulting in both of their spunk to intermix and make a mess all over themselves. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Then, Stan remembers what he decided upon and realizes that it’s only his first orgasm of the night. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He opens his eyes, blinking the haze of sex from them, and Stan’s heart swoons when he sees Jimmy tenderly staring at him, a lazy smirk on his face. Stan smiles too.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“J-Jimmy,” Stan manages to stutter out, and fuck his voice is shot to hell. It sounds like metal scraping along concrete. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yeah, baby?” Jimmy replies quietly. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do...do you still want us to keep going?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy blinks, but he’s not showing any objections to the question. In fact, even though they both are just <i>barely</i> coming out of the fog of what just happened, his smirk gradually widens, and his pupils remain dilated and darkened with insatiable lust. “Do <i>you</i> want to?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Yes, yes I do, Jimmy. You bet I do.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Then so do I.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With that settled, Stan begins to sit up, and it prompts the other man to wrap his arms around Stan’s neck to fasten onto him much better. They immediately start to ardently lock lips, sharing breathy laughs and hums whenever they would pull away for a split second to catch some air before diving back in, hungry for more - <i>always</i> hungry for more. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So, what’s next on the whole ‘Rockin’ Jimmy’s World’ agenda for tonight, hmmm?” Jimmy purrs when their heads are eventually just way too dizzy from them making out the way they’ve been doing. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan chuckles. “Do <i>you</i> have any more ideas of what you want? What position and all that?” he asks, brushing a clump of teal hair away from one of Jimmy’s eyes.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nah, I think you’ve got the hang of it now,” Jimmy answers. “Whatever way you wanna take me next, I know I'll definitely be enjoying it.” He grins - Christ Almighty Above what that cursed grin just does to Stan. “What says you, huh? You’re the one who admitted to watchin’ porn behind my back.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“So did you!” Stan exclaims, to which Jimmy cackles. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I know, I know, and that makes us even then.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan rolls his eyes, blushing from the slight embarrassment even though he shouldn’t have to.<br/>
Before he realizes he’s doing it, though, he’s recalling in the files of his memory the diverse set of categories he browsed and watched upon, determining what sex act they could participate in next. He mentally checks some off depending on what they’ve already done, what he’s physically capable of doing with this body of his, what he’s not physically capable of doing, what they could try another time...if there’s ever going to be another time. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Then, when Stan comes upon something else he remembers viewing in most of the porn, his eyes grow larger, the punch-pink of his blush spreading across his face. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy stares at him. “Oh, crap. What’s the matter, Stan?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“O-oh, oh nothing! H-heh, n-nothing too concerning,” Stan reassures. “It’s just...well…” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>What</i>, Stan?” Jimmy insists. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Well, since you mentioned it, there was...quite a number of selections I saw, but all of that’s either already gone by or can be stowed for another day.” Stan swallows a lump in his throat, but even though he may be coming off as timid, the thought that’s on his mind sends arousal to pool in his abdomen once again. He just hopes, like <i>seriously</i> hopes, that Jimmy approves of this. “So...since we’re going to keep at it, I was thinking for the remainder of the time being that…you could...could…”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Awww c’mon, Sunflower! Don’t leave me hangin’ now, especially when all this talk of goin’ at it some more has got me all hot and bothered again,” Jimmy playfully carps. “Besides, ya can’t be gettin’ all shy on me when you were literally just poundin’ me seconds ago.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Okay, okay. I was thinking that you could call me...um…’Daddy’. Would...that be something you’d be alright doing, Jimmy?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The latter widens his eyes - jeez, Stan’s sure been making Jimmy do that quite a lot tonight. “You...wow, Stan...you really...really want me to-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, Jimmy,” Stan says, his eyes lowering, feeling his own face fall and his heart twist in his chest. He should have known better. What if it was a bad call? What if it brought back some distasteful memories for Jimmy? What if Stan is just soiling the mood now? </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“O-oh, Stan, wait!” Jimmy replies, his arms unhooking from around Stan’s neck, and he’s affectionately holding Stan’s face in his palms. “That’s not what I was trying to say, babe. Not at all.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan looks up at Jimmy, that hope now beginning to return in himself. “Oh...heh, I-I just didn’t want to, y’know, accidentally trigger something terrible is all.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Aw, Stan, baby.” Jimmy closes in and kisses his forehead. “I mean...I did have to do that...before I mean...when I used to-” He then shakes his head. “But it ain’t gonna be like that this time, not with this, not with you and I. It’s different; <i>this</i> is different. It’s going to be better, sweeter even.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“It certainly will be, Jimmy,” Stan answers confidently. “Wait...so...you <i>definitely</i> are okay with the whole…’Daddy’ thing, right?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy nods his head. “Uh huh. I wouldn’t mind doing it,” he replies. Then, with a simper, he carries on. “You know what else, Sunflower?” He nips on his lower lip, snickering softly. “How about we strike a lil’ deal here and have some extra fun with this; if I have to call you ‘Daddy’, then you have to incorporate some cusses into some of your moans, exclusively when you cum. How does that sound, hmm?” Jimmy’s winking at Stan with that same shit-eating smirk, as well as him nodding his head like there's some sort of classified quip between them. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan knows exactly what it is; there had been times where Jimmy’s tried to get Stan to explicitly swear during sex - so far, those attempts hadn’t been successful. Naturally, Stan doesn’t say any strongly-worded curses unless he’s as mad as a wasp’s nest, and only then does he have no filter with his swearing vocabulary. This very morning was one of those exceptions. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He sighs, knowing he’s been had. “Aww, but you already know my cracks at dirty talking are just horrendous, Jimmy.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t <i>need</i> to dirty talk, Stan,” Jimmy benevolently informs him, kissing Stan's cheek. “You can still be just as gentle as you’ve been this entire time, praising me and all that, even as you swear.” Jimmy proceeds to smirk. “Besides, it’s like you’ve been saying; it’s only you and I here.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan rolls his eyes. “Touche, Jimbo,” he grumbles, blushing. He glares at Jimmy, cocking an eyebrow. “You know what? Just because you used my own words against me, you’ve got yourself a deal.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Cool, cool.” Jimmy teasingly sticks out his tongue. He holds out an open hand to banter him even more. “So, are we gonna shake on it or what, hmmm?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan peers down at Jimmy’s palm for a short minute, until he smiles and gradually nods his head. He takes Jimmy’s hand in his and gives it only one shake...only to abruptly give him a mild push, then he’s shifting Jimmy’s onto his hands and knees and positioning himself behind him. Stan can’t help but cunningly laugh at it all, especially when he hears Jimmy grunt. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Jaysus. So we’re just gonna get right back to it, huh?” Jimmy says before he’s coughing out a chuckle. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Of course we are, Jimbo. Everything’s already said and done with,” Stan retorts, still beaming. “What’s wrong? I thought I wasn’t the only one who <i>wanted</i> to keep going, hmmm? Did I get it wrong?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Ugh.</i> Alright, alright, fine.” Jimmy arches his back and drops his elbows so that his upper body is comfortably against the cushioned bed, then lifts his head and stares back at Stan through the corners of his eyes. He even pushes himself back to line up with the head of Stan’s cock, and it’s surprisingly still slicked up from the superfluous amount of lubricant Stan put on himself, in addition to any leftover gunk from Jimmy. The contact is brief and nothing but a small brush, but it sends a shiver to strike throughout them. “Get on with it then,” Jimmy wisecracks, even though there’s a tremor of lust that’s palpable in his tone. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The replies only make for Stan’s simper to grow. “Well now, sounds like someone’s a little eager.” He tenderly smooths his palms over Jimmy’s waist before securing a hold of them, much like how he had done with his hips minutes ago. Stan leans down enough to where he’s able to slowly kiss up Jimmy’s back; he’d be lying if the quiet sighs emitting from Jimmy whenever he softly presses his lips to the warm, bare skin didn’t stir him up further. “What do you say?” Stan inquires in a low tone. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy lowers his head, resting it on one of the pillows, and huffs stubbornly. “Please.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“What was that?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“<i>Please.</i>” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Please, <i>what?</i>” Stan tightens his grip on Jimmy’s waist to irk him further. “Did you already forget what we agreed on? C’mon, Jimbo! It hasn’t even been that long!” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy glares back at Stan again, eyebrows raised. “Right...<i>right now?</i> You already want me to start saying it?” he asks. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Stan squeezes him again. “Did I stutter, Jimothy?” he replies, his voice getting deeper than it already naturally is. He continues to lean forward, inching his head closer to Jimmy until his lips nuzzle against Jimmy’s ear. “C’mon now, sweetheart. Say it for me. I want you to,” Stan whispers. If that isn’t enough, then Stan goes for simply just rubbing the tip of his dick past Jimmy’s entrance in a provoking, achingly slow manner, but still not re-entering him yet. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Jimmy squirms underneath him. “Stan-”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“We can do this little dance for as long as we need to,” Stan purrs, trying to rile Jimmy up more, his lust overpowering him. “If you can’t give me what I want, though, then why should I bother wasting our time? Why shouldn’t I just back off and call it a night for us?” He nips and sucks at Jimmy’s earlobe. “We already both know each other’s dirty little, <i>common</i>, secret; maybe I should just leave you like this and have you yearning for more while I only take care of myself instead, if you catch my drift. Maybe I’ll just ignore you while I pull out my phone and go searching around for something that’s a far better use of my needs, thinking about what or <i>who</i> else I could have been doing instead. Maybe I’ll just keep going until I’m completely fulfilled, all while you just lay there and watch the whole thing - neglected, aching, <i>starving.</i>” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With them being so close together, Stan can hear as Jimmy’s breathing hitches. “N-no, no, no...no, please...<i>please<i>,” Jimmy begs in a wobbly murmur. “I-I’ll...I’ll do it, I’ll do it, just...fuck, please. I’ll say it, I’ll say it.”</i></i></i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Finally, Stan thinks, Jimmy’s caved. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>Do</i> it then,” Stan insists. “<i>Say</i> what I <i>want</i> you to say. It’s the only way we’ll move forward.” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jimmy restlessly writhes again, and he’s licking his lips. “...D-da-” He clears his throat, and tries a second time, even continuing to glance back at Stan with authentic, pleading eyes. “...Daddy..., Daddy…<i>please, please, Daddy.</i>” Jimmy shifts slightly so that he’s able to comfortably reach his hand behind him, clutching Stan’s wrist as a way to demonstrate his desperation. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>It’s honestly both so adorable, and so downright <i>hot</i>. Stan had only fantasized about what it would be like to hear Jimmy call him that, wondering what it’d sound like coming from his lips, laced in that discernible voice Stan loves so much. Now that it’s become a reality, now that he'd actually heard it with his own ears, Stan just knows it’ll be one of his new favorite things about this night. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The energy between them is perceptible as Stan beams. He’s kissing along Jimmy’s jawline, hearing as Jimmy whines from it, and he carefully moves his hand in a gesture that has Jimmy letting go of his wrist and placing it back on the bed. “Good boy,” Stan softly coos. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jimmy gasps, and Stan can clearly tell it was something Jimmy liked hearing in return. Either that, or it was in the way Jimmy impatiently pushes himself back into Stan again. It all said the same thing to the mature man, and he’s not going to delay any further than they already have been.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Stan gently shifts away from Jimmy to straighten his own back, his grip on Jimmy's waist never loosening as he aims to precisely line up with Jimmy’s entrance again. He starts out by sliding in at a steady rate, both trembling from the familiar adjustment as Jimmy kneads at the bedsheets, his walls enveloping around Stan. It’s enough to have Stan slowly increasing his thrusts once he’s only halfway inside of his boyfriend, groaning as Jimmy clenches around his cock even more. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“<i>Hahhh</i>...<i>o-ohhhh</i> y-yes...<i>yes…</i>” Jimmy breathes. “So good...y-you feel s-s-so good, St-” Jimmy catches himself. “<i>Daddy.</i> You feel <i>great, Daddy.</i>” </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>They both breathe out a laugh. </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Excellent save, sugar,” Stan praises. Just for that, he yanks Jimmy further back onto his cock, resulting in Stan to be shoved deeper into him. His jaw drops, and his eyelids drop as he closes his eyes, feeling delectable pleasure zinging through him. “<i>Ahhhh…</i>”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i><i>“Daddy...<i>oooohhhhh~!</i>” Jimmy hisses. He grips the sheets tighter and bites down on his lower lip, whimpering as he needily thrusts himself back. “P-please, Daddy, d-do it again. I want more...<i>nnnhhh</i>...more, </i> Daddy,” he begs. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Chills rush up Stan’s spine, his loins burning with insatiable avidity. He doesn’t have to tell him anything, Jimmy’s already pleading on his own free will. Stan transfers his strong hands down to Jimmy’s hips, firmly gripping them as he keenly bucks into the man beneath him. Stan grits his teeth as he moans, indulging in how incredibly fantastic it feels to take his lover once again. “How’s this, puddin’?” Stan pants, a jubilant smile stretching his lips.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Ah!” Jimmy gasps. His eyes rolled back before shutting, his lips parted against the pillow. “O-ohhh, D-Daddy...mmmhhh…,<i>h-h-harder</i>...f-faster, <i>please.</i>” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan chuckles. “My, my. You are just so rapacious, sweetheart - but that’s what I love about you.” He grips Jimmy’s hips again. “Of course I’ll give you what you want, though. You’re being so well-behaved for me after all, so you deserve it. Wouldn’t you agree, love?” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy mewls, his eyes fluttering open as he glances back at Stan, nodding his head lazily. Even though he didn’t verbally say so, Stan knows what he means. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan thrusts into Jimmy so solidly and so promptly, huffing as he works himself to stick with the change of rhythm, not wanting to suddenly slow down or stop anytime soon. Through it all, he finds that delicious spot within Jimmy being again, and by this time he’s already masterfully honing in on it. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy jolts. “<i>HAH~!</i> Yesyesyes, <i>fuuuuuuuuck!</i> Right there, Daddy, yes!” he wails. Jimmy’s clenching down on Stan, eagerly pulling his length in more, milking him so heavenly. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan grunts from the delightful pressure, and when he hears Jimmy swear out like he had done, the older man is reminded of how he needs to fulfill his end of the bargain. He furrows his brows and chews on his lower lip, putting more focus into constantly nailing the bundle of nerves in Jimmy so that his own sounds are genuine enough. “F-fffffff...nnnhh.” Stan clears his throat, blushing bright red. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>It seems like Jimmy knows what Stan’s trying, like really trying, to do here, what he’s attempting to say. He lifts his head from the pillow and tilts his head to glimpse at him, eyes full of reassurance. “<i>Please</i>, go on, say it. I wanna hear you too. I’m bein’ so good for you, Daddy. I’m giving you everything you want too. I’m your good boy, remember? I’ll keep bein’ your good boy, Daddy, if you just pretty please let me hear you.” Jimmy’s tone was soft, but it was also imploring. Either he’s just putting on a show, or if it’s how he desperately feels, Stan couldn’t tell - and neither did he really care. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan nods his head understandably. He proceeds on as he mercilessly hammers against Jimmy’s sweet spot, and the younger man continues to clasp around Stan’s cock with every serious thrust. “F-ffffffff-f...f-uck,” he mutters so quietly it probably went unheard with all the constant obscene sounds of their rapid lovemaking. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Daddy, <i>please</i>,” Jimmy demands. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Fffff...fuck...<i>ffffffuck</i>...<i>fuck</i>,” Stan tries again, gradually louder this time.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He can feel Jimmy shudder, his brown glossy eyes perking up. “Yes, keep going!” he encourages. “You can do it! Please, Daddy, please! Do it again!” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan vehemently moans as he moves faster than before, as quickly as he’s physically able to. “<i>Fuck</i>, Jimmy! You’re so perfect, so perfect for me. You feel amazing on me, honey. <i>Ffffffffuck!</i> Your s-s-sweetness is just...<i>ahhhh</i>…it’s so divine!” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>He watches as Jimmy shuts his eyes and plops his head back down, burying the side of his face into the pillow. Stan lets go of Jimmy's hips so that he can lean forward and lay over Jimmy’s back again, transferring one arm to carefully wrap under Jimmy at his chest while his other hand rests on top of Jimmy’s on the sheets, lacing their fingers together. Jimmy’s grip is snug and warm in his, like he’s terrified of there being a chance Stan or him will slip away - their knuckles are almost turning white from the squeeze. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan goes to delicately smooch along Jimmy’s shoulder blades before another fierce bolt of bliss from piercing Jimmy’s ball of nerves shocks him enough to where he mistakenly sinks some teeth into the skin. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy yelps below him because of it, and Stan instantly lifts his head slightly. “Oh, God! Jimmy, I’m-” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“<i>D-Daddy!</i>” Jimmy cuts him off in a whimper, tears brimming at his lidded eyes, and Stan would have been alarmed if it weren’t for how Jimmy follows this up. “<i>Daddy</i>, I’m...<i>nghhh</i>...I’m g-gonna cum again. I’m close, I-I’m so close.” His grip on Stan’s hand solidifies, even trembling. Jimmy, with his face still touching the pillow, peers up at Stan. “P-p-please...please, Daddy. Can I? Can I please?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan blinks at him. “Can you what?” he asks, utterly, and preciously, confused. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“<i>Please!</i> C-c-can I cum, please? <i>May</i> I cum, Daddy?” Jimmy pleads. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan still isn’t sure if it’s perhaps some kind of performance Jimmy’s putting on or something, or Jimmy is just <i>genuinely</i> this way since he’s near the edge, but he indubitably nods his head anyways. “Of course you can, honeybun. You don’t have to ask me for permission,” Stan says. He even keeps up with his adroit thrusts, panting with every shove.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy huffs with relief, and he surprises Stan by altering their interlocked fingers to his throbbing, seeping dick, wrapping around it and guiding both of their hands to pump together with Jimmy giving shallow thrusts that in a way matches with Stan’s bucks. He doesn’t last much long soon after starting it, though, and Stan has no time to register it all as Jimmy heatedly digs his face into the pillow and sobs out muffled expletives and gasps. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan already knows what’s happening, judging by how Jimmy’s body clutches around him one more time, and the pull is so extraordinary that Stan groans. He’s not going to last another second himself either. “Jimmy, where-” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Same place, same place!” Jimmy manages to coherently say with the pillow still concealing his face. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan understands enough. The second wave of his climax knocks him down; his legs tense up, his hips give a final thrust before halting completely, and he’s spewing into his quivering lover with all the energy he’s got left in him. He throatedly hollers out his own set of lewd exclamations - because that was also in the deal they made - as his eyes snap shut, his forehead pressing between Jimmy’s shoulder blades.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>It takes what is estimatedly five minutes of them panting to catch their breaths before Stan is letting go of Jimmy’s hand and unhooking his arm from around his chest, then conscientiously maneuvering off Jimmy’s back. He carefully pulls himself out of him, both wincing from the sensitive sensation, but Stan is also inaudibly sighing once he sees first-hand how a decent amount of his own spunk easily gushes out from Jimmy’s hole. He can’t tell if he’s grossed out by it, or <i>intrigued</i> by it. No matter, Stan languidly smiles as he goes to press feather-light kisses to Jimmy’s nape, to which he can hear the bottom man mumble and sigh to himself. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Are you okay, dove?” Stan softly asks, just to make sure. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy lazily nods his head as he finally peels his drenched face away from the pillow under him, still quietly gasping as his glistened eyes meet Stan’s.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>...and then Jimmy’s weakly chuckling, then it turns into hearty laughter. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“What, Jimmy?” Stan questions, honestly startled by this. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i> Jimmy stops, although he’s still grinning. He raises a brow, narrowing his eyes…</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan knows right away. “You’re being serious with me, right?” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy chortles, nodding his head again. “<i>C’moooooooooooon.</i> What’s one more, eh? Just one more, Sunflower...or should I continue with the ‘Daddy’ gig?” He shrugs his shoulders. “Not that I’m complaining about it, though. I honestly think it’s growin’ on me, <i>especially</i> when it’s got ya all <i>carnal</i> and <i>handsome</i> like <i>that.</i>”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan rolls his eyes, groaning. Then again, it only means he’s sure getting the job done - Jimmy’s seemingly reveling in it. The guy had his third orgasm of the night minutes ago, and here he is proposing for another round so that he could possibly go for a <i>fourth.</i> “You are really something else, Jimothy,” Stan remarks. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“You’re somethin’ of an animalistic, tall, cool drink of water yourself, babe,” Jimmy fires back with a smug smirk. He lifts up a hand and reaches behind him to - lightly - swat at wherever it falls on Stan; in this case it’s on his left hip. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Ah!” Stan exclaims. “Okay, okay, fine!” he grumbles. “Just...give me a second or two.” For what’s fair, he <i>did</i> decide after having the first round that he was going to keep leading tonight, claiming Jimmy’s sweetness and everything else - both what is Jimmy’s and even includes what is Stan’s in the taking - until they conceivably drop from exhaustion and can’t move so much as a limb anymore. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy’s right; what’s one more. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“So, what’ll it be this time, hmmmm?” Jimmy inquires, referring to what position they’ll engage in next. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan spends a couple of minutes thinking it over, considering that it’ll be their last for the night. He wants this to be special; well, not that the prior sessions weren’t special already in themselves - <i>because they absolutely were!</i> - but for this one Stan wants something that’ll bring them closer together...both metaphorically and literally, so to speak. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Then, he thought of just the very thing. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“You can just relax and lay on you back throughout the whole thing. Would you like that, pumpkin?” Stan asks, persisting with his natural gentle-dominant charisma. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Ohhhh. Finishing off with some classic missionary position,” Jimmy giggles in a reply, nodding his head along so as to say ‘yes’. He gradually begins to shift around on the bed, grunting here and there as he rolls over onto his back as he scooches slightly, trying to remain somewhat in the middle of the mattress as possible, then Jimmy sighs once he’s finally comfortable enough. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>It’s then that Stan sees why Jimmy wanted to move over a bit; there’s an obviously sizable puddle of cream-white on the sheets where Jimmy was just at...it’s <i>all</i> from Jimmy...and it all <i>got</i> there because of <i>Stan.</i> </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Holy...shit,” Stan mumbles under his breath in awe...and then he laughs. They both do. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Well, it’s nice to know you’re able to easily get comfortable with having a sailor mouth,” Jimmy says.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan smiles, and then...he remembers something, though minor, that he wants to be absolutely sure of before they get into this last bout. “Hey...um...Jimmy?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“What is it, Stan?” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Um...about...about me...having bitten you on accident,” Stan starts out before Jimmy cuts him off.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Wait...you...didn’t mean to bite me? Here I thought you did it on <i>purpose</i>, and that you’ve secretly been into bitin’ this whole time! I mean, ever since we got started, you’ve been leaving some damn hickeys all over my neck.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan nonchalantly scratches one of his own arms, chuckling quietly. “Well, I personally don't like <i>receiving</i> pain when it comes to coitus, you know that...but <i>giving</i> it…” He exhales a whistle. “That’s a whole other walk in the park, I think. I was concerned about if I had hurt you.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy coolly shrugs. “You said it was an accident, even though you actually didn’t go too hard. I don’t think you even broke any skin anyways, so it’s all good, baby.” He grins. “Honestly, while it did cut me off guard, though, I...I liked it...a helluva lot. I don’t mind a <i>little</i> bit of pain here and there as long as it’s consensual, and...when ya did that...it was what brought me over the edge that time.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan squints. “Jeez, Jimmy. What a freak you are,” he says, meaning no harm in it of course. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy knows that, and he winks. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan rolls his eyes, shakes his head, and giggles. He then figures they’ve had enough time in this refractory period. He leans down and rather licks a lengthy strip across Jimmy’s abdomen, hearing as Jimmy sighs and feeling him open his legs a little wider to make room for Stan to properly be between him. Stan thinks he can taste a hint of...well...<i>Jimmy</i> on his skin...and then he remembers how Jimmy made a mess of himself as he came when he was riding Stan. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Just like that, his libido returned - <i>strong.</i> </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“So, would it be alright with you if I, let’s say, imprinted you with <i>more</i> than just hickeys then, sweetheart?” Stan hints, referring to the conservation they just had. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy snorts out a laugh, nodding his head. “Yeah. Go ahead.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan smiles; he slightly parts his mouth and is about to gently nip, until he looks up, his smile growing into a cunning smirk. “And to answer your question from before; you can keep it up with the ‘Daddy’ bit, but you don’t have to be limited to just that.” With that stated, not even waiting for a response, he goes and tenderly grazes his teeth against the toned skin before sinking them in. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“<i>Oh!</i> Ah...<i>ngh</i>...hah...” Jimmy groans out. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Are those noises telling me you want more?” Stan asks, kissing along the mark, knowing exactly what he’s doing - he feels like such a pro now. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy nods again. “<i>Yes</i>...yes...<i>mmm</i>...yes, Daddy,” he sighs. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan’s already on his way to licking up Jimmy’s upper body, then getting to work leaving trails of mild teeth imprints wherever there’s space. “You’re my good boy aren’t you, puddin?” he rumbles between bites. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“<i>Yes</i>, Daddy. I am,” Jimmy pants, starting to smooth his hands down to rest on the back of Stan’s head, the tips of his fingers soft on the sun-freckled nape of his neck. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“Are you going to <i>keep</i> being my good boy?” Stan continues to ask.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“<i>Mhmm.</i> Yeah, Daddy, I will.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Stan chuckles. “Of course you will, I already know that.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>By now, Jimmy’s entire torso is carpeted with all various burgundy love bruises; hickeys, teeth marks, some almost turning a shade of light purple - and Stan adores the striking mewls Jimmy emits with every single one. Once Stan reaches Jimmy’s chest, he even makes sure to return to lend some attention to his penny-brown nubs, just in case they were feeling forgotten after it being a while. When Stan finishes off at the skin over Jimmy’s collarbones, he lifts his head and admires his handiwork, then narrows his eyes when he notices something. “Hmmm, seems like I missed your neck, sugar.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Jimmy’s eyes perk up, and he’s staring at Stan nervously. “N-n-no! Ya...ya already...l-left a shit ton of hickeys there!”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“I know,” Stan says, smirking. “I just think it’s not right that they don’t get to have any imprints when the rest of you does.” </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>“But they’re going to be covered with my clothes! My neck won’t be! Everyone at the winery will be eyeing them and heckling me about them!” Jimmy reasons all flustered-like. It’s adorable to Stan. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  “Like I said earlier; let them look.” Stan gently cups Jimmy’s chin in one hand. “What happened to you saying you’re going to keep being my good boy, huh?” he chaffs. “What if I <i>wanted</i> people to know you already belonged to someone at home, hmmmm?” Even as the words escaped his lips, it sends currents through Stan...insinuating that someone belongs to him because he marked them, that <i>Jimmy</i> belongs to him.
</p>
<p>
  “Stan,” Jimmy breathes, and Stan sees that something in Jimmy was stirred. His round brown eyes are once again dilated, glistened; his pupils are dark with covet. “God <i>damn</i>, when you talk like that…”
</p>
<p>
  “It sure gets your motor running, doesn’t it?” Stan finishes the other’s sentence, or at least makes some assumption on the ending. He <i>does</i> know that Jimmy’s undeniably turned on...because his blue eyes catch a glimpse downward and sees that Jimmy’s sprouted yet another hard-on. It’s twitching, it’s leaking pre-cum.
</p>
<p>“Staniel...Sunflower...<i>Daddy</i>,” Jimmy exhales. “Please, don’t keep me waiting anymore. If you’re gonna do it, then...just...just...<i>do whatever you want.</i> I want you, I need you. Make this one count, like the other two.” </p>
<p>Stan lovingly beams, truthfully getting a kick out of making Jimmy this desperate. “Aww, <i>there’s</i> my good boy,” he coos. He reaches his hands down, gliding his palms over Jimmy’s inner thighs, hearing as he moans. “Do you want to wrap your legs around me, honey, or would you be fine with having them over my shoulders?”</p>
<p>“Whatever makes you feel the closest to me, baby,” Jimmy answers. </p>
<p>“Alright then,” Stan whispers. He directs Jimmy to raise his legs slightly at first as he moves to meticulously line himself up again. Jimmy crosses his legs together over Stan’s hips, and Stan shifts his hands so that one is resting on the bed sheets and the other is carding fingers through the sweat-damp teal strands of Jimmy’s hair. They stare into each other’s eyes, lips parted as Stan commences pushing in - he’ll never get over just how <i>spectacular</i> it feels to be bare and inside of Jimmy, <i>his</i> Jimmy, with nothing in the way of him experiencing every fold of his interior. The tight, wet heat around his cock is just so other-worldly. “<i>Fuck</i>,” he breathes without any warning; he really is starting to get more and more comfortable with swearing by the minute. </p>
<p>Jimmy’s eyes flutter and roll back. He’s biting down on his lips before abruptly roping his arms around Stan’s neck and pulling him down. They kiss with such amorous emotion, every bit of their love thrown into each smooch, and Stan’s already starting to effortlessly rock his hips back and forth, wanting to take his time in the beginning like with the ones before. He can taste Heaven with every movement they create together, every sound they create together, and all in all just <i>anything</i> they create together. </p>
<p>“Sunflower...<i>mmhh</i>...wanna hold your hand. I wanna hold your hand while we do this,” Jimmy murmurs as they break the romantic kisses, yet their lips remain touching, brushing along with every word Jimmy spoke, sounding so overwhelmingly <i>cute.</i> </p>
<p>Stan happily obliges with a hum and a smile, and he seeks out his love’s hand in the dim light of their room, their fingers once again lacing together on top of the ruffled sheets, grip strong and hot; it’s like the digits are glued together. He’s moving them to be pinned above Jimmy’s head, pressing them deep into the mattress...when Jimmy opens his eyes and frantically shakes his head. </p>
<p>“NO! N-no! Eh...n-not...I-I don’t want them like that, not there, not...over my head,” he says, having the same panicky mannerisms as when Stan mistakenly clutched his neck. </p>
<p>Only this time, Stan understands well enough. He nods his head and leads their joined hands back down. He kisses along Jimmy’s face. “There, there, I took care of it. I won’t do it again,” he reassures. “Thank you for telling me so, love. You’re such a <i>good boy.</i> You’re <i>my</i> good boy.”</p>
<p>Jimmy nods his head with a low “mhmm”. He’s looking up at Stan with heart eyes, the picture of glowing exquisiteness in all his glory. </p>
<p>During this, not once did Stan put a pause to what’s going on between their legs. In fact, he thrusts his hips in faster strokes, and Jimmy’s legs constrict around Stan tighter, almost locking him in, feeling as if their bodies are being sculpted into one single body at that. Jimmy’s just progressively squeezing Stan against himself, not wanting to let him go free. The pressure knocks the air out of Stan’s lungs, but he doesn’t <i>care.</i> The contact has him instantly switching from not just taking Jimmy fast, but taking him fast <i>and</i> vividly. “<i>Fffffuck</i>, Jimmy!” Stan animalistically growls out loud, because he just might as well do so. He goes and scrapes his teeth along Jimmy’s neck, finally doing something about it not having any bites as he sinks them deep into the skin.</p>
<p>“<i>Yes, Daddy, yes!</i>” Jimmy cries out; his inactive hand roaming down to Stan’s back and raking his nails as a reflex before softening up and leaving trails of warmth everywhere the shaky fingers caress.  </p>
<p>Stan gasps, but not because Jimmy having scratched him was painful, not at all. It’s so damn sexy to see Jimmy lose control because of something Stan has done; it inspires him to increase his momentum. There’s circuits in both their beings that make for achingly-sublime electricity to charge between them. There’s the occurrences of plentiful, salacious ruckus - the bedsprings squeaking, the clop of Stan’s jewels slapping against Jimmy’s buttocks with every severe thrust, the headboard of the bed slamming on the wall, and of course their vocalizations that are nowhere close to being reticent. Stan’s long met with Jimmy’s sweet spot by now, expertly brushing against it at this point. </p>
<p>When he opens his eyes and pulls his face away from Jimmy’s dotted neck, Stan’s alarmed to see...Jimmy’s own eyes brimming again. There’s tears gliding down from the slits of his sealed eyelids, and Jimmy’s gritting his teeth as sobbing grunts and whines pass through. </p>
<p>“Jimmy, are you okay???” Stan asks. </p>
<p>“Y-y-yeah...<i>nngh yesssssss!</i> I-I-I’m okay, everything’s okay,” he whimpers, sniffling as the tears keep flowing. His grip in Stan’s hand strengthens, the knuckles almost turning white again. </p>
<p>“A-are you...sure? Do I-I need to st-”</p>
<p>“<i>NO!</i> Don’t stop, don’t you <i>dare</i> fucking stop just yet, baby! Just a little more, p-p-please! Just a little longer!” Jimmy begs. He opens his eyes, and despite them being so glistened with the occasional spot of light that seeps through their window curtains, despite it having caught Stan off-guard, Jimmy’s still the most graceful being Stan’s ever seen. “<i>Fuck</i>, Stan, you feel so good, it’s too good! <i>Everything’s good!</i> These are <i>happy</i> tears, I promise.”</p>
<p>Jimmy’s pleas are so genuine that Stan has no reason not to deny him of his requests. Not that Stan had time to think about stopping his hip work anyways, so he nods, whispers an “okay”, and acts like nothing happened as he persists making sweet love to the light of his life. He moans as he showers the spot between Jimmy’s head and neck with zeal kisses, licking the salt on the skin, panting hot near Jimmy’s ear. “You’re so...<i>fuck, mmnnghhh</i>...you’re so wonderful, darling. So wonderful, just for me, so wonderful for...<i>hahhh, FUCK</i>...for D-D-Daddy,” Stan breathes. </p>
<p>“<i>Mmnnn!</i> You’re wonderful too, Daddy!” Jimmy whines, deliciously vibrating at hearing Stan use that name on himself. “You’re making me feel so good! You treat me so well! You feel <i>amazing</i> inside of me! It’s all you, Daddy! It’s you, it’s you, it’s you!” Jimmy starts to move himself, matching with Stan’s rocking thrusts, the two of them moving in unison. It makes for nailing down his sumptuous spots that much opulent, right on the dot every time. </p>
<p>Much like their swaying, they both simultaneously groan with each thrust. “G-God, <i>ffffuck, fuck!</i> You’re so <i>perfect</i>, Jimothy,” Stan gasps. “The w-way you just m-move like that has me going crazy. It’s like you were made for me, a-a-and <i>only</i> me. Like it’s just the two of us against this fetid world, nothing but just <i>us</i>.” Stan’s rambling complete utter, sickeningly hackneyed nonsense right now, but it’s not a problem with him - let him be trite but also <i>honest</i> because he’s so in love, more than he ever thought he could possibly get, and he’s so close to that orgiastic tipping point for the third time. </p>
<p>It seems as though Jimmy’s also at that state as well, just buzzing with pleasure all around. “<i>Yesyesyesyes!</i> I’m yours, baby! Sunflower, I’m yours, only yours, wanna be yours <i>forever.</i>”  </p>
<p>And at this point, the blond, older man on top can surely tell that Jimmy’s indeed close once again. It’s in the manner of how Jimmy’s contractions around Stan grow frequent, how his body tries to pull Stan in further and further as if he’s trying to swallow him up, his hands and legs gripping him tight. It’s all causing them both to speedily tumble towards their respective edges, and Stan knows that neither of them’s gonna last too long. </p>
<p>There’s one teensy thing he wants them to do, however - something that’ll certainly make for a grand finale.</p>
<p>“I want us to cum together, sweetheart. At the exact same time,” Stan breathes against Jimmy’s lips. “We started this together, and we’ll finish this together.” </p>
<p>Jimmy can only nod, he’s so far gone by now. </p>
<p>They clumsily squish their mouths as they zealously kiss; teeth clicking, saliva drooling, tongues meeting. </p>
<p>Stan delivers one concluding, substantial, deep buck into Jimmy. It’s all it takes for their spines to arch off of the bed as they hoarsely gasp one another’s names into their mouths; the whole Earth stopping briefly just for them.</p><hr/>
<p>For a while, neither of them knows where they are in existence. Maybe they’re floating steadily through the cosmos, the only thing keeping them from straying far and lost is each other, warm in their arms, locked in their legs. They can’t tell which limb belongs to who, they’re just a tangled mess.</p>
<p>They eventually stay in the way they are right now for a moment in time, riding the low tides of their highs for what is the final time for the night. The outside world has long been deafened since...they can’t determine when exactly. </p>
<p>What time is it? What day is it? What week, month, <i>year</i> is it? </p>
<p>How long have they been gone, lost in whatever cloud of postcoital bliss they were surfing on? </p>
<p>“We sure made a mess.” </p>
<p>“W-w-what?” </p>
<p>“We sure made a mess,” Jimmy repeats in a mumble. </p>
<p>Stan idly lifts his head and blinks his eyes to gaze around the shaded room, then to themselves, seeing exactly what Jimmy is talking about. All of the pillows, minus the spared but unfortunately soaked one under Jimmy’s head, are dispersed on their bedroom floor. The bed sheets are creased and darkened with their sweat. Jimmy’s hair, and also Stan’s due to the feeling alone, is glued to his forehead, also from sweat. There’s Jimmy’s cum splattered all over both their stomachs, and Stan can definitely sense his own fluids beginning to stick between both their legs. “Oh. Heh. Yeah, we really did,” Stan says quietly. </p>
<p>He unhurriedly pulls out of Jimmy, both of them slightly grimacing from the feeling, whining from the absence of that euphoric heat and pressure. With every drag, Stan’s cum drains out from Jimmy, coating his now lax member. Stan slowly climbs off of the bed, and his entire legs tingle for a few seconds. It’s like there’s static temporarily shooting up through his veins, or needles puncturing at the bottoms of his feet once they touch the floor. Stan turns around and walks over to the locked bedroom door, feeling like a just-born calf with his jelly legs, wobbling here and there. </p>
<p>“Where...are you going?” Jimmy asks, his voice soft and tiny like an anxious child’s. </p>
<p>Stan was almost to the door, but pauses and turns around again at hearing Jimmy’s question and his tone. Jimmy’s eyes are round, glistened, and worried as he stares back at Stan...and it isn’t difficult for Stan to understand why that is. His chest tightens because of it. “I’m...I’m just going to leave the room for <i>only</i> a couple of minutes. I’m just going to get some things, and then I’ll return. You’ll be hearing me all throughout the apartment, and I won’t be going anywhere else,” he answers truthfully, keeping his voice in a reassuringly gentle tone.</p><hr/>
<p>True to his word, Stan comes back to the bedroom, nudging the door closed with the heel of one of his feet, leaving it unlocked this time. While Stan had been out of the room, Jimmy had taken the liberty to switch on the lamp at Stan’s bedside. He sees that Stan is carrying two bottles of refrigerated-cold water that are wedged into one arm, and he’s holding a paper plate containing some sort of artisan bread sandwich in the other hand. There’s also what appears to be a drying towel from their bathroom draped over one of his shoulders. “I figured these would be a much healthier alternative than you smoking a cigarette and drinking any kind of alcohol,” Stan says with a wholesome smile. </p>
<p>Jimmy chuckles as he shakes his head and rolls his eyes. He grunts as he sluggishly sits up and kindly takes the paper plate and one of the chilling water bottles, and Stan laughs a little when Jimmy twists the cap of the plastic bottle off and drinks the water in large, thirsty gulps. After that, he watches as Jimmy nonchalantly digs into the sandwich Stan so generously made for him - a scrumptiously structured turkey and bacon club selection. </p>
<p>In the newly lit up sanctuary of their bedroom, Stan inspects for himself just how Jimmy alluringly shines in his afterglow. There’s evident beads of sweat clinging to his flushed skin, hickeys and lovebites sprinkled throughout his body, and his hair is drenched and tousled. </p>
<p>“Did I ever tell you how handsome you are?” Stan jokingly asks in a murmur, climbing back onto the bed to lay by Jimmy’s side. The springs creak from the added weight. He takes the towel from his shoulder and tenderly dabs at where their skin is glazed. </p>
<p>Jimmy smirks, though he seemingly remains to have hearts in his eyes as he glances back at Stan. “Nah, this is the first time I’ve ever heard such a thing from ya,” he replies just as wittily. Jimmy leans over and plants a soft kiss to Stan’s cheek. “I’m not as beautiful as you, though, Sunflower. You’re quite the looker yourself right now.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shortly after Jimmy finishes devouring the savory, aftercare snack and refreshing water Stan brought for him, the lamp is immediately switched off, pulling them into darkness once again. They snuggle close together, leisurely roping limbs over one another to secure them in their afterglow cuddles, using the other as a makeshift human blanket. Sleep is already engulfing them, the exhaustion from everything taking a toll on them, and they are just about ready to finally hit the hay. </p>
<p>Stan is laying on his stomach on top of Jimmy, making sure he isn’t suffocating his windpipes or crushing his body, and he feels as Jimmy carefully strokes his fingers through his blond hair. He can hear Jimmy’s heartbeat drumming inside of him with his ear pressed against Jimmy’s chest. </p>
<p>Before they surrender to some much-deserved slumber, Stan imparts one last wisecrack. “If I so much as find out you had faked <i>all</i> of your orgasms, I won’t hesitate to kick you in the shin again, or both of them in that matter.”  </p>
<p>He hears Jimmy snort. “You don’t have to worry about that, Sunflower.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan rouses the following morning thanks to what feels like gentle caresses to his face. He drowsily stirs where he lays sprawled on the bed, blinking the foggy sleep out of his eyes. He lethargically smiles as he is met with the sight of Jimmy beaming back at the older gentleman. Jimmy’s hair is still a mussed-up mess against his pillow, eyes squinting and brimmed with crud at the caruncles, drool dried at the corners of his mouth, and there are now imprints from the rumpled bedsheets to join the abundant hickeys and teeth marks all over his skin. </p>
<p>Oh - and Jimmy, much like Stan, is still completely bare-skinned, leftovers from what Stan neglected to clean away remaining to stick to his skin.</p>
<p>Looking at Jimmy like this sends Stan’s heart skyrocketing. </p>
<p>“What time is it?” Stan mutters, his voice nothing above a subdued rumble. </p>
<p>“It’s time for you to wake up, which you already did,” Jimmy replies, flashy Stan a self-righteous grin. The comment makes for Stan to roll his eyes. “It’s almost gonna be ten o’clock,” Jimmy answers truthfully this time. </p>
<p>Stan blinks at him, raising an eyebrow. “<i>Ten???</i> Shouldn’t you be at the winery?” </p>
<p>“I just came back from checking my phone, and it looks like the morning shifts are all taken as of right now. I’ll check again once it hits the afternoon.” Jimmy lifts a hand and brushes a tuft of hair along Stan’s forehead. “I wanna have breakfast with you anyways, now that I have the chance.” </p>
<p>Stan’s smile brightens. “Alrighty,” he yawns. </p>
<p>“I was hoping we’d go to that one diner? Carnies? Y’know, the one that’s a train car restaurant?” </p>
<p>Stan stares at him. “Oh...you want to <i>go out</i> and eat breakfast?” </p>
<p>Jimmy chuckles, shrugging his shoulders. “Well, <i>I</i> woulda made you a grand spread myself if I could. Y’know...not that I’m the mushy kind, but I woulda done so as a huge thank you...for last night...but we both know I can’t cook to save my fucking life.” </p>
<p>Stan senses his eyes perking up. His heart bounds within his sternum. “S-s-so...you...you really liked last night?” he curiously asks, naturally being as adorable and honest as his soul. </p>
<p>Jimmy’s brows furrow, and then he lets out a genuine laugh, lifting himself just a tad to kiss Stan’s lips. “Sunflower, I came <i>four times</i> and everything. I <i>loved</i> last night!” He drapes an arm around Stan’s hip. “I-I...heh, honest to whatever, I had no idea ya had it in ya. I am dumbfounded, but definitely in a positive way. I can’t remember a time where I subbed out and jizzed as much as I did last night. It...it felt...really good to be tended to like that. I can’t recall when someone’s done that for me either, when someone put <i>my</i> wants first.” </p>
<p>Stan’s eyes enlarge. He can feel something balmy spread from the center of him, kinda like fresh honey. “Oh...erm, w-well, heh...I’m glad you had a gratifying time, Friendly J,” he murmurs. He reaches over and smoothly pulls Jimmy even closer to himself, their bodies securely pressed together. Stan wittingly kisses Jimmy’s lips, and the action is slowly and steadily reciprocated by the latter. “I love you, Jimothy,” Stan simply tells him, as if there isn’t any way Jimmy already knows that, but Stan doesn’t mind saying it all the time. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Staniel,” Jimmy whispers to him in a reply, like it’s a statement only meant to be heard by Stan’s own ears. “I’m still so sorry that I made you wait so long to have your chance. I didn’t know you’ve been wanting it this whole time. I should’ve given you the opportunity from the very beginning.” </p>
<p>“Aww, Jimmy. It’s okay, hun,” Stan murmurs. Then, he blinks. “So...uh...while we’re on that subject...would you...let me do...<i>this</i> again some other time?” </p>
<p>Without a moment of hesitation, Jimmy nods his head with a smile as he persists to devotedly stare into Stan’s eyes. “Definitely, Sunflower. I wouldn’t mind us taking turns here and there. Heh, it may just even give me a break from time to time.” Jimmy carefully snuggles the side of his face into the crook of Stan’s neck, emitting out a drawn-out, complacent sigh. </p>
<p>Stan can feel tugging on his heartstrings. Any lingering doubt in him has now been blown away, and in its replacement is equanimity. He can’t help but keep beaming like the lovestruck, devil-may-care dude that he is as he squeezes Jimmy. He’s too overjoyed right now, too drunk in love to worry about anything else…</p>
<p>Well, except there is one other thing…</p>
<p>Stan realizes that they are just laying together and possibly wasting any potential gorging-on-breakfast time. “We should probably get up and shower if we’re to still wanna catch enough time for breakfast at that place,” he utters. </p>
<p>Out from Jimmy comes another sigh, though it’s perceived in the crestfallen sense like he doesn’t want to actually leave the haven of their room - and quite honestly, neither does Stan. “Yeah, we should,” Jimmy mumbles. </p>
<p>With that being said, they untangle limbs from one another, indolently stretch their joints while letting out gurgled grunts and yawns, and roll off of the bed. Jimmy laces his fingers with Stan’s and walks them both out of the bedroom and into the direction of the bathroom with a chuckle, reasoning that they’d profit in saving water and time this way.</p>
<hr/>
<p>They end up not getting to go out and eat breakfast anywhere after all. </p>
<p>Jimmy ends up not taking any afternoon shifts at the winery after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aaaaaaaaaaaaaand done! ^w^ </p>
<p>Let me just say a few things to those who have made it this far! </p>
<p>-- Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to anyone who has stuck by me on Tumblr (missfeisty199) the ENTIRE time it took me to complete this story. Any mutual I have knows that I started this LAST SUMMER, and I can't believe it spanned into THIS summer where I finally publish it. I hope the wait has been worth it!! :) </p>
<p>-- I actually didn't MEAN for this story to be as long as it is! I didn't plan for there to be more than one chapter! However, as I wrote it all out, I figured it would help the plot if there was a whole slow burn going on. While the main focus for this story was DEFINITELY the smut, I also wanted there to be a focus on the heart and soul these two have for one another. Stan IS an interesting character to write about, especially when he's supposed to be a top/gentle dom, so I figured there needed to be a whole development of that aspect of him - and how someone like Jimmy, who used to be a prostitute and most of the time dealt with uncomfortable sexual escapades, would react to that. With that being said, I hope you all can understand why I put so much time and effort into this. </p>
<p>-- If it wasn't for the flood of reassuring comments, generous support, and kind words I received from all of you, I wouldn't have had the motivation to pick this up again and get it to the finish line; so again, THANK YOU! I love each and every one of you all! I know we are a super small fandom, but I'm glad to be a part of it with you all nonetheless &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>